


Rolling in the deep

by ShimizuBlack



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Continuación de No Lights!, Dark!Steve, Español, F/F, Homovengers, Hulkeye - Freeform, Hydra, M/M, Slash, Spanish, Steve es todo un badboy, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, hydra!steve, marvel homo, marvel homofandom, peppertasha, rumbuck, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimizuBlack/pseuds/ShimizuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todavía recuerdas el roce de sus labios con los tuyos. Todavía recuerdas tú orgullo rompiéndose en pedazos. Recuerdas su espalda y el símbolo que estaba en su pecho cuando giró a verte por última vez. Lo supiste: jamás te iba a pertenecer. Steve Rogers era un agente de Hydra y tú, su enemigo. Sin embargo, Tony Stark te obsesionaste con él. </p><p>[STONY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hail Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}  
> Título: Rolling in the deep [Rodando en la profundidad]   
> Parejas: Stony [Steve Rogers and Anthony E. Stark] — Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson] — Hulkeye [Clinton F. Barton and Bruce Banner] — Peppertasha [Virginia Potts and Natasha Romanoff] — Rumbuck [Brock Rumlow and James Buchanan Barnes].  
> Roce de parejas: Pepperony [Anthony E. Stark and Virginia Potts] — Stucky [Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes] — Fosterson [Thor Odinson and Jane Foster] — Stanner [Anthony E. Stark and Bruce Banner] — Rumrogers [Steve Rogers and Brock Rumlow] — Stoki [Steve Rogers and Loki].  
> (Sí alguna/o desea una pareja en especial o un roce de pareja en especial —qué no esté arriba— es libre de mencionarla o decirme a mí para narrarla).   
> Anuncios:  
> —Hablan los personajes.  
> –intervención para detalles importantes–  
> —/ Hablando por teléfono /  
> « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »  
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.   
>  — ** _Otro idioma_** (Traducción)   
>  — _Se escucha la voz mecanizada de JARVIS._  
>  Ranting: M.  
> Género: Slash.   
> Summary: Todavía recuerdas el roce de sus labios con los tuyos. Todavía recuerdas tú orgullo rompiéndose en pedazos. Recuerdas su espalda y el símbolo que estaba en su pecho cuando giró a verte por última vez. Lo supiste: jamás te iba a pertenecer. Steve Rogers era un agente de Hydra y tú, su enemigo. Sin embargo, Tony Stark te obsesionaste con él.   
> Advertencias: Lo pensé y lo pensé y pensé, pensé, pensé y seguí pensando sobre cómo podía continuar esta historia. Era un oneshot, no tenía nada más, todo lo que había tenido en mi cabeza termino obviamente narrado sin arrepentirme de ello. Sin embargo, tuve un flechazo –no, no me disparo Clint–. Tuve una vaga idea viendo las películas (again) por lo cual esta historia nació. El oneshot no es nada más que un recuerdo de lo que ocurrió antes de que esta trama comience a ocurrir. Por lo que espero que disfruten de esta creación, se preguntaran: ¿por qué no lo seguiste en el titulo anterior? La respuesta es sencilla: No quería. El nombre no pegaba tanto {?} Este me gustó mucho más y, espero que les guste este nuevo camino que tomó esta historia. Trama a partir del oneshot: No lights —No es necesario leer para que se entienda, pero de igual forma, lo recomiendo para que sepan cuál más o menos es la relación de algunos personajes—.  
> Mientras, le recomiendo que:
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA~  
> Si no disfrutas, Hulk aplasta.  
> [Universo Alterno, El Capitán América nunca se unió a The Avengers, está en Hydra]

**Menudo agente creído** —pensó. Los dedos de Steven Grant Rogers se deslizaron dentro del cuerpo del hombre que tenía entre sus piernas, la sonrisa que marcaba su rostro demostraba que disfrutaba de aquellas acciones, no eran sutiles, eran bruscas, arrancaban jadeos, tanto de dolor como de sufrimiento. Y eso _le excitaba_. Relamió suavemente sus labios recordando cuando fue él —este hombre— quien le atacó en la noche intentando domarlo, cómo sí de una bestia salvaje se tratara. Steve —cómo muchos le llamaban— no era una bestia salvaje, tampoco era un animal doméstico. Era un hombre: astuto, inteligente pero sobre todo fuerte. Para doblegar hasta el humano más podrido entre sus piernas (no tenía la intención de hacer que dioses se doblegaran) pero probarlo nunca era improbable. Una de sus manos, la que poseía cierta libertad en sus movimientos se deslizó hasta la cabeza contraria apretando con sus dedos el cabello contrario obligándole a levantar su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda e inclusive su cuello. Le escuchó gimotear, como los dientes se apretaban para no gritar de dolor y eso _le encantaba_. Dentro de su cabeza contaba los dedos que estaban dentro de él. Tres, lo que significaba que podría contar tres veces antes de entrar. Cómo sí de una casa se tratara, la tocaría como el asesino que era, entraría como el ladrón que quitaba la vida de aquellos que no la necesitaban para ir incrementando la suya. Defenderse era sobrevivir, matar era vivir. Su vida estaba rodeada de ello, de nada más.

—Por favor… detente —rogó, Steve relamió suavemente sus labios acercando su rostro hacía el oído contrario, suave, delicado.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó—. ¿No eras tú quien ansiaba estar dentro de mí? —Lo sentía temblar, estaba sintiendo que podría no desearlo, pero rogaba porque entrara de una vez dentro de su cuerpo—. ¿Lo quieres? —sintió contra su rostro la afirmación al notar el leve movimiento de su cabeza, sus dedos tocaron la cadera contraria y contó hasta tres.

Entró al momento que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Cap.… —el hombre detrás de la puerta quedo helado. Selló sus labios al momento que observaba aquella acción que se mostraba delante de sus ojos. Apretó con fuerza los papeles que jugaban entre sus manos sin la intensión de reclamar absolutamente nada. Sólo, esperando. Órdenes… malditas órdenes.

—Tal parece que siempre llega en los momentos inoportunos, Agente Rumlow. ¿Puedo saber que se te ofrece? —La mirada del rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintió que el hombre debajo de él estaba haciendo lo necesario para evitar gemir, pero sus caderas estaban temblando al igual que sus rodillas, sentía la fricción de ellas al ser levantadas por el hombre que estaba follándole con fuerza por detrás. No pudo evitar esconder una carcajada en su garganta. Dos hombres que intentaron follarlo a él, fueron follados por el mencionado. ¡Era más que una broma! Era fantástico.

—Tú arresto domiciliario acabó. Pierce te quiere en acción de inmediato.

— ¿Así que ya acabó?

—Así es.

—Fueron seis largos meses, Rumlow. ¿Cómo está mi hermosa Manhattan? ¿Brilla con la intensidad de los Avengers al haberla salvado de nuevo?

Rumlow Brock no mencionó una sola palabra respectó al asunto. Gruñó, con la fuerza suficiente que se escuchó en toda la habitación. El Agente Rumlow dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

—Te quiero en cinco minutos en la oficina principal de Pierce.

—Que sean diez y estoy contigo.

—Capitán Rogers, he dicho cinco —Steve Rogers sonrió en la oscuridad, comenzando a aumentar el vaivén en los movimientos de su cadera, la puerta fue cerrada de un golpe. Acercó su cuerpo hacía la espalda contraria abriendo suavemente sus labios.

—Agradece que no vio tu rostro, de lo contrario… haría tu vida imposible. Todavía se le mojan los pantalones cuando me ve —se burló. Dispuesto a terminar todo en menos de cinco minutos. Cuando Rumlow se enfadaba… era mejor ni siquiera intentar jugar con él.

 

Deslizó sus pantalones por sus piernas, arreglando el suéter de color negro que deslizó entre sus brazos antes de sentarse en la silla a un costado de su mesa de noche para colocar sus zapatos. Su amante nocturno seguía intentando recuperar la respiración acostado en la cama. Los ojos de este se levantaron hasta toparse con una mirada indiferente del hombre de negro quien ubicaba las botas en la oscuridad tanteando estas hasta colocarlas en sus pies.

—Es bueno tenerlo de regreso, Capitán.

—Me estaba volviendo loco —confesó—. Tienes suerte de que no lo estuviera todavía, pude haberte matado hasta no dejar absolutamente nada de tu cuerpo —el agente pareció callar con lo que había confesado. Espero, a que el hombre dijese que fue sólo una broma pero no, nada escapó de sus labios y tembló acostado en la cama—. Sí que tienes suerte.

—Eso dicen —susurró, intentando levantarse de la cama, sin ser cubierto por las sábanas o al menos tener un poco de atención de ese hombre luego de que hubiese tomado su cuerpo. Aunque él llegó con otras intenciones nunca se imaginó que terminaría así. Pero los rumores eran ciertos: Steve Rogers era un salvaje insaciable en la cama—. Dicen que se acostó con el heterosexual Stark. ¿Eso es cierto?

—Sí fuese heterosexual los rumores no estarían corriendo —contestó caminando hasta la puerta—. Cuando regrese quiero mi habitación ordenada, Agente Clayton.

— ¡Sí, Capitán! —El hombre iba a levantarse de la cama pero sintió la corriente eléctrica en la parte baja de su cuerpo impidiendo sus movimientos. Rogers sonrió en la oscuridad desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada.

« […] ¿realmente eres heterosexual, Stark? » La pregunta que le había hecho meses atrás a Anthony Stark golpeó de nuevo su cabeza, como sí de un eco constante se tratara. Por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a olvidar los labios que temblaban de excitación ante el afrodisiaco que consumió? ¿Cómo iba simplemente a desechar el movimiento de caderas que comenzó a producir cada vez que él iba más profundo? ¿Cómo iba a echar a un lado los recuerdos de su noche en la cual él violo a Iron Man? Desde ese espantoso orgullo que hizo pedazos hasta el deseo insaciable de que considerara que él tuviese una orientación sexual que no le perteneciese. ¿Cómo? Simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

Eso provocó que él reimplantara completamente sus gustos sexuales. Era pansexual, de eso estaba seguro, su interés en las mujeres había disminuido considerablemente desde que la última persona que amo le traicionó de la forma más cruel que podría existir. La voz de Margaret Carter seguía resonando constantemente en su cabeza, era un recuerdo firme, un deseo ardiente. Pero su interés en las mujeres murió allí. Al igual, que su profundo deseo por tener entre sus manos a alguien que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que era él. Se encargó de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, de hacer que los hombres por mucho que se creyeran terminaran con las piernas abiertas y él entre ellas. Haciéndoles gemir, que perdieran su orgullo, su dignidad. Jugar con ellos hasta que no pudieran más. Destruyéndolos.

Y Tony Stark no fue distinto. Por supuesto, gracias a él fue puesto en arresto domiciliario por los altos mandos de Hydra al haber estado jugando sexualmente con Anthony Edward Stark en vez de prestar servicios en la batalla que había efectuado Hydra contra S.H.I.E.L.D. Él no negó nada, después de todo fue encontrado en la quinta ronda por Rumlow quien no pudo simplemente mantener la boca cerrara —porque era un fiel agente y por eso le gustaba tanto— pero también le hizo tomarse un largo descanso de las misiones que estos le asignaban. Tony fue sólo una excusa, un deseo de sentirse saciado con alguien que le parecía increíblemente atractivo. Desde su orgullo hasta su dignidad. Destruidas, lo recuerda llorando, le recuerda pidiendo por más, recuerda sus caderas temblando, sus besos profundos, sus lágrimas saladas que se mezclaban con su sudor. Todo lo recuerda tan claro. Tan nítido, que podría rememorar cada momento con un suceso bien detallado. Tanto así, que tuvo que repetir los movimientos que utilizó con el millonario en su anterior pareja, sin preparación, descargando aquellos sentimientos frustrados que seguía teniendo dentro de él. Emociones, que le hacían pensar que no era nada más que un juguete en la mano de alguien más. Aquellas de las cuales él dejaba de tener control apoderándose alguien más, que tomaba su posición haciendo acciones que personalmente nunca haría. **Un fallo en la realidad** —probablemente.

La puerta fue abierta, él ni se tomó la molestia de tocar, le daba igual lo que estuvieran haciendo dentro de la oficina de Alexander Pierce la orden había sido llegar a la oficina y él la cumplió a pie de la letra lo que pasara a su alrededor era simplemente un _extra_. Dentro de ella, Brock Rumlow se encontraba a un costado de Pierce con documentos entre sus manos, los guardaespaldas del líder americano de Hydra —porque era cierto que Hydra estaba dividido en muchas partículas pequeñas alrededor del mundo, ninguno conocía al verdadero líder— se encontraban en la parte de atrás. No había nadie más que ellos tres (cinco con los hombres de Pierce).

Rumlow le dedico una mirada de advertencia, la sonrisa del Capitán le indicó que lo había hecho adrede aunque había sido tan sólo unos segundos después de los cinco minutos que le habían dado. Deslizó sus dedos en el pomo de la puerta cerrando está sin ejercer suficiente fuerza. Alexander no le miró cuando se sentó en el sofá de la oficina estirando sus manos por encima de la cabecera del sofá. Brock carraspeó llamando la atención de su líder quien desvió su atención de los papeles hacía el Capitán.

—Rogers.

—Pierce —el mencionado volvió a desviar su atención hacía los documentos que portaba. Steve supo que no le iba a prestar atención hasta que le diera su gana, por lo que cruzó sus piernas esperando que abriera de regreso la boca. Esos dos siempre habían mantenido una relación de fricción, a pesar de no mostrarlo. Steve no confiaba ni una pizca en las acciones de Pierce a pesar de trabajar ciegamente para él, lo mismo era al contrario, Alexander no confiaba en que todas las acciones de Steve fuesen hacía un devoto poder o lo que consideraba a Hydra su salvadora. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para que ellos dejaran a Bucky en paz e intentaran encontrar su cura. Steve Rogers utilizaba a Hydra e Hydra hacía lo mismo con el ex Capitán América.

Rumlow al contrario de los dos hombres odiaba el silencio como no tenían ni idea, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba en la cabeza de los dos hombres un ex soldado de la guerra con el actual mejor soldado de Hydra. Entendía que sus constantes miradas eran para romper el hielo pero ninguno lo haría y él no iba a comenzar. Era suficiente o que arriesgó su trasero para salvar al capitán luego de haberlo reportado (porque era su deber) pero también había sido su error por no vigilarlo como le habían ordenado. Suspiró, con una frustración escondida en su garganta desviando su atención hacía el hombre que estaba en el escritorio.

—Señor…

—Rogers, tú castigo ha sido levantado.

—Eso me ha comentado el Agente Rumlow, ¿a qué se debe?

—Fue necesario para que entendieras tu posición dentro de este lugar.

—Estás diciendo que soy un rehén de Hydra. Es cómo escuchar a Tony Stark cuando me preguntó sí lo era —Rumlow golpeó su frente con fuerza, ese era un tema tabú ante los ojos de los oficiales de alto rango. ¡¿Y él lo sacaba a flote como sí nada?!

—Rogers —el rubio levantó su rostro—. ¿Cuántos soldados han tenido sexo contigo desde que entraste a arresto domiciliario?

— ¿Contando a Rumlow? —El mencionado le envió una mirada asesina, Steve sonrió con arrogancia dedicándole una mirada de: _esta es la venganza por tu traición_.

Pierce no comentó nada durante un minuto de silencio, abriendo, por fin su boca—. Sí. Contando a el Agente Rumlow.

—Un escuadrón completo —se levantó de hombros—. No recuerdo exactamente, eso fue pasando alrededor de seis meses, olvido con quienes me acuesto.

—No olvidaste a Rumlow —anotó Pierce.

—Él es especial.

— ¿Y Tony Stark?

—Sirvió para romper su orgullo y dignidad. Dígame que no funcionó —sonrió, mostrando una burla en su mirada. Alexander Pierce cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse, pero había encontrado el motivo para hacerlo. Y Steve Rogers tenía toda la razón.

—Tony Stark sigue haciendo su trabajo como Vengador. El hecho de que estuvieras todavía en arresto domiciliario lo comprueba.

—No, no. No hablo de su trabajo como Vengador. Habló de su vida, su intimidad, su privacidad. Le quite la heterosexualidad que se jactaba de tener, rompí ese orgullo de arrogancia que le envolvía hice que el hombre que jamás llora se hartara de llorar entre mis brazos gimiendo como un niño. Pierce, de esa dignidad hablo. Es obvio que Tony jamás dejará su trabajo de Vengador colocando su vida privada de por medio. Porque le mostraría al mundo que está destruido.

—Eres un maldito sádico… —soltó Rumlow después de un minuto de silencio. Steve le dedico una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Y a ti te encanta que sea así en la cama.

— ¡Suficiente! —Pierce levantó la voz, provocando que Rumlow cerrada de un golpe la respuesta que iba a lanzar contra el Capitán mientras este apoyaba su codo en la parte trasera del sofá apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano—. Rogers, volverás a las misiones.

—Adiós vacaciones.

—Estabas en un arresto domiciliario.

—Casi lo mismo, la diferencia era que no me dejaban salir, pero al menos me llevaban comida buena, bonita y gratis —sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

—Me da igual —comentó, deslizando un sobre en la mesa de madera. Rumlow tuvo la necesidad de llevar los documentos hasta las manos de Steve Rogers pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que esa acción podría causar molestias en más de uno en esa sala. En Steve no, lo conocía demasiado bien, él no tenía pensado levantarse para leerlos y Pierce no tenía ganas de complacerlo en sus caprichos… _todavía seguía enojado con él_. Los dedos de Rumlow tocaron el sobre de color blanco caminando hasta el rubio entregando los documentos en sus manos. La muñeca del mencionado fue sujetada por el Capitán provocando que su cuerpo cayese en el sofá siendo rodeado por el brazo del contrario acercando su rostro.

— _Tú y yo esta noche, en mi habitación_ —susurró lo suficiente bajo para que el líder de S.T.R.I.K.E. le escuchase, este, reacciono como un resorte levantándose del sofá con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza por sus acciones sin pisca de vergüenza.

Pierce los ignoró, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las acciones de Steve Rogers sin pudor alguno que no podía nada más que mostrar su despreció hacía ellas. Por otro lado, los guardaespaldas intentaban no entrar en contacto con la mirada del rubio. Sí Pierce se enteraba que incluso ellos fueron a las habitaciones de Rogers cuando estaba en arresto domiciliario los colgaría de los testículos. Por otro lado, Steve conocía el despreció de Pierce por él y sus acciones, sabía perfectamente que podría fastidiarlo con cualquier movimiento homosexual que realizará hacía cualquier Agente de Hydra, también sabía que Rumlow se avergonzaría con cualquier acción y obviamente tenía conocimiento que esos guardaespaldas habían estado en su cama. Sólo que lo dejaría para después, molestar a más de dos a la vez podría resultar insatisfactorio. Tenía diversión de sobra en Rumlow e incluso en Pierce. Desvió su atención hacía los papeles, considerando que estos seguramente tendrían más información de interés que lo que podrían brindarle los demás.

— ¿Y? —Se atrevió a preguntar levantando su rostro. Pierce le observó como si estuviera diciendo algo sin importancia—. Me metes en un arresto domiciliario porque no quisiste que me acercará sexualmente hacía uno de los Vengadores, ¿correcto? Y ahora, ¿quieres que me infiltre en una fiesta de S.H.I.E.L.D. dónde obviamente estarán los Vengadores caminando y moviendo sus hermosos traseros de un lado a otro? — **No lo podía explicar mejor** —pensaron los demás dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué sólo lees lo que te conviene?

—Eso me lo enseñaste tú, ¿recuerdas? —Señaló Steve recordándole un pasado a Pierce del cual no le gustaba que mencionara. Los otros tres levantaron una ceja curiosos, después de todo, estaban interesados en la relación que esos dos tenían—. En fin —agregó regresando su mirada hacía los papeles—. S.T.R.I.K.E. se infiltrará en una embarcación de S.H.I.E.L.D. para robarse ellos mismos, ¿correcto? Sí, correcto —se contestó él mismo prosiguiendo con la lectura—. Los sensores van a servir para borrar las presencias no deseadas en la fiesta de la Torre Avengers dónde será la gran fiesta de gala para políticos, empresarios los cuales S.H.I.E.L.D. ha invitado para que estos patrocinen a los Vengadores. Mi misión allí es… ¡oh! Servir de señuelo antes de que la red de protocolos se desactive permitiendo que el Agente Rumlow tenga la mayor diversión provocando un caos total.

—Esa es la idea.

— ¿Puedo ir con S.T.R.I.K.E.? —Preguntó guardando de regresó los papeles dentro del sobre.

— ¿Motivo?

—Siento mi cuerpo entumecido.

—Irás hoy a mi casa en la noche a comer —Steve iba a protestar pero la mirada de Pierce le hizo cerrar la boca de golpe—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Alexander Pierce se levantó de la mesa de madera caminando hasta la salida. Dejando a Steve Rogers en el sofá con los brazos en la cabecera del mueble mientras Rumlow Brock se encargaba de volver a colocar los documentos en la biblioteca que estaba detrás de ellos. Uno de los guardaespaldas cerró la puerta después de un minuto en silencio que su jefe permaneció parado fuera de esta. Los tres desaparecieron entre los pasillos de una de las bases de Hydra perdiéndose entre estos. Rumlow, por el contrario de Steve quien pretendía permanecer en el sofá más tiempo se acercó a este posicionándose en las piernas del contrario sin pudor alguno.

—Eres completamente diferente cuando estás fuera de la vista de Pierce.

—Nunca invita a nadie a comer en su casa.

—Sí, eso lo sé.

— ¿Qué eres de Pierce, Rogers?

— ¿Me lo estás preguntando como compañero o como amante de turno?

—Tómalo como quieras —bufó con molestia.

Steve Rogers lanzó un suspiro de sus labios—. Alexander Pierce fue quien me sacó del hielo, me educó en la sociedad actual y se convirtió en mi tutor. Llevó años a su lado obedeciéndolo ciegamente.

—Pierce no confía en ti.

—No, no lo hace —sonríe—. Sabe que lo podría traicionar alguna vez, lo haré, sin la menor duda. Pero aun así estoy agradecido con él con todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por esa razón no me opongo a ninguna de sus órdenes —deslizó sus dedos por encima del rostro contrario jugando con el cuello ajeno.

—Te acostaste con Stark —Steve rodó los ojos—. Y no me mientas diciendo que sólo era para destruir su orgullo, etcétera.

—Nope, no era sólo por eso. Stark es mi tipo —admitió levantándose de hombros.

—Dime quien no es tu tipo, Rogers. Qué no sea tu tipo y te lo folles igual.

— ¿Tú? —Sonrió con burla cerrando sus reproches con un beso—. Vamos a hacerlo en el escritorio de Pierce por dañarme mi noche.

—Seguro.

— _Good boy_ —susurró por lo bajo tomando las caderas del contrario levantándolo y llevándoselo hacía la mesa dónde podría acomodarlo. Tenían un gran sofá para hacerlo pero esa mesa era mucho más: atractiva. **Por la venganza** —pensó.

 

Hydra tenía bases alrededor de todo el mundo. Las centrales estaban ubicadas tanto en Estados Unidos de América como en Alemania. Cada una de ellas se encontraba ubicada en una posición relativamente cerca de las centrales de información del mundo para tener cada dato procesado en sus ordenadores. La base en la que actualmente Steve Rogers caminaba se localizaba debajo de _Brooklyn_ , New York. Conectada a través de una gran edificación dónde podrían ser consideradas la vivienda de una gran cantidad de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. junto a miembros de Hydra quienes se encargaban de otros trabajos alrededor de la ciudad. Steve Rogers caminaba entre los pabellones de las divisiones centrales hasta las administrativas, buscando el comedor central dónde los miembros de Hydra que se quedaban entre sus puertas tomaban sus comidas. No estaba perdido, pero la oficina de Alexander Pierce quedaba muy alejada de los demás. El sonido de sus zapatos hacía eco contra el suelo, escuchaba su propia respiración e incluso podría sentir constantemente el latido de su corazón dentro de su cabeza. Detrás de él no se encontraba nadie, delante mucho menos. Después de todo a esa hora del día la mayoría del personal se encontraba fuera —trabajando—. Él, probablemente sí no hubiese estado en arresto domiciliario también.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta de la cafetería girándola de forma suave consiguiendo que esta abriera sin la menor fuerza empujando con la punta de sus pies esta—. ¡Hey! —soltó esta de golpe, permitiendo que la puerta abriera gracias al zapato de alguien más que ayudo a empujar esta—. ¿Steve?

—Agente Jones.

—Sabes, estamos en horario inactivo, puedes llamarme Zoe —la mujer le dedico una gran sonrisa entre sus labios. Zoe Jones era de las pocas mujeres a las cuales Steve les dirigía la palabra, una buena razón era que Zoe era lesbiana y no estaba intentando seducirle cada vez que lo veía —cómo hacían otras mujeres que no entendían que él sólo se acostaba con hombres—. La otra razón consistía en que la mujer era una excelente Agente, podría estar a la altura de Black Widow, incluso _podría ser mejor que ella_. Pero sólo eran especulaciones del Capitán, nunca se había enfrentado con la mujer de cabellos rojos pero conocía la fuerza de Jones.

—Lo siento Zoe, la costumbre.

—Lo sé —contestó esta con una sonrisa—. Y Ya te liberaron de tu arresto domiciliario, ¡iba a ir a llevarte tu almuerzo! —El rubio golpeó la nariz contraria con la punta de sus dedos.

—Gracias Zoe, pero tu trabajo de medio tiempo ha acabado.

—Ja, ja, ja. Tan gracioso —el rubio se levantó de hombros ayudándole con la bandeja para apartarse de la entrada—. ¿Y? ¿Pensaste que tus acciones fueron en contra de las de Hydra?

—Pensé, en que en serio me iba a volver loco.

— ¿Tanto como para comerte a un agente?

—Increíble, los rumores vuelan.

—No, no es así. Todos tus amantes de turno se vienen a quejar conmigo, ¡cómo sí yo fuese a tomar tu corazón y entregárselos en bandeja de plata! —Giró su rostro sacudiendo este de un lado a otro. Rogers alargó una sonrisa de burla entre sus labios—. No te atrevas a burlarte, Agente Rogers.

—Capitán.

—Lo que sea —negó colocando las manos en sus caderas observándole con profundidad, cómo sí estuviera intentando leer su mente—. ¿Esta vez es secreto de estado?

—No tanto, jugaré otra vez con los Avengers.

—Yo quisiera jugar con ellos alguna vez también —se quejó, caminó hasta la cocina sirviendo otra bandeja. En ocasiones leer a Steven Rogers era como intentar escalar el Monte Everest sin los implementos necesarios. Otras veces, para Zoe y todos los que le conocían con profundidad o al menos tenían que haberse convertido en las personas más cercanas a él (cómo Rumlow, S.T.R.I.K.E. Alexander Pierce entre otras personas) se darían cuenta de inmediato sus intenciones.

—A mí sí me gustaría verte jugar con Black Widow.

—Black Widow no es mi tipo, Steve —ambos sonrieron al darse cuenta hacía dónde se había dirigido la conversación—. Me gustan más… débiles.

— ¿Potts?

—Efectivamente —ella caminó con la bandeja hasta las manos de Rogers ubicándola en estas—. James despertó hoy, me temo que es **Código** **A**.

—Siempre es Código A.

—No siempre Steve, muchas veces recuerda dónde está, quien eres y que está haciendo en esa habitación. Otras veces pierde el conocimiento hasta el punto que lo único que puede recordar es mover su cuerpo de forma inconsciente. El Agente Blake no se atrevió a entrar a entregar su comida cómo siempre hace todos los días, le atacó cuando quiso dar dos pasos dentro.

—Es normal. Han sido seis meses lo que ha estado congelado.

—Esta vez han sido más, Steve. Los científicos se están desesperando, no hemos podido encontrar la cura.

—No digas « _no hemos podido_ » porque tú no eres científica, Zoe. Estará bien, Bucky podrá con ello.

 **O sino morirá** —pensó Zoe, pero no fue capaz de decirlo. Aunque leyó perfectamente aquel pensamiento sincronizado en los ojos azules del Capitán. Cerró suavemente sus ojos golpeando con sus puños el pecho del hombre—. ¡Bien! Yo regresaré  a mi trabajo mientras tú vas a la habitación de Bucky. La 303ª.

—Cambiarlo tanto de habitaciones es lo que le coloca así.

—Díselo a sus doctores, no a mí.

Jones giró la punta de sus talones hasta la salida abriendo la gran puerta del comedor para que el rubio saliera con las dos bandejas, esta se despidió del contrario desapareciendo entre los pasillos ajenos a los cuales Steve se estaba dirigiendo. Habían sido seis meses. Bucky había estado congelado durante seis meses, un tiempo mucho mayor del que había sido la otra vez. ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Tenía la certeza de que no habían llegado ni siquiera a los cuatro meses. ¿Esta vez había sido su culpa? Sí fuese así… Hydra comenzaría a manipularlo más con la vida de su mejor amigo. Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro acercándose cada vez más a los pasillos del pabellón de enfermería, dónde podría localizar con facilidad la habitación de Bucky, después de todo esta se distribuían en cinco que eran turnadas cada vez que él despertaba. Esta vez la puerta se encontraba completamente sellada, un hombre que pasaba por allí, probablemente agente, probablemente enfermero, no tenía la intensión de averiguarlo le abrió la puerta para que él pudiera pasar con las dos bandejas cerrándola con la punta de sus pies. Bucky se encontraba —probablemente— dormido o —posiblemente— sedado. Steve caminó hasta el borde de la cama colocando en la mesa de madera que se encontraba delante de la camilla las dos bandejas de comida. Regresó hasta posicionarse cerca de la cama deslizando suavemente sus dedos por encima del rostro contrario. Sus dedos rozaron sus mejillas, luego bajaron hasta su barbilla y finalmente hasta su mano —no metálica— observando los agujeros pequeños de jeringas probablemente colocadas ese día para estabilizarlo mientras lo revisaban.

Apretó con fuerzas sus dientes. Sí no fuese porque Hydra era la única organización que le iba a facilitar tan fácil todos los mecanismos para salvar a Bucky, sí no fuese porque Alexander Pierce fue quien le salvó a él del hielo, quien se tomó el tiempo para educarlo… ¡sí no fuese porque todos sus recuerdos antes de haber caído al mar desaparecieron o se trastornaron estaba seguro que iría a pedir ayuda a otra parte! Pero no podía, no podría llevarse a Bucky en ese estado, jamás saldrían de las instalaciones de Hydra con vida, él probablemente… pero su mejor amigo no. Estaba atado, de pies y manos a aquella organización criminal. Estaba, contra la pared.

Los ojos de James suavemente comenzaron a abrirse, lentamente observó al hombre de cabellos rubios quien había estado tocando su cabello con tanta delicadeza. Parecía estar sumergido en un sueño profundo pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe empujando al sujeto con su mano metalizada. Steve había salido de golpe de sus pensamientos caminando hacia atrás. Uno, dos pasos hasta tocar con su espalda la puerta de entrada. Bucky se sentó de golpe en la cama, dirigiendo su mirada de desconfianza hacía el hombre, estaba temblando, Steve se había dado cuenta al ver su mano escondida detrás de su cuerpo con la metalizada estirada en posición defensiva.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Bucky, soy yo. Steve.

— ¿Steve?

—Sí, Steve. Tú mejor amigo. Steven Grant Rogers, ¿recuerdas cómo te llamas? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, James había dirigido su mirada hacía el suelo perdiéndose entre los puntos oscuros de las piedras que servían como baldosas. Steve apretó con fuerza sus labios caminando hacia él, suavemente, cómo cuando había entrado con las bandejas al principio—. Te llamas James Buchanan Barnes —pronunció, lentamente. Estiró su mano dispuesto a tocarle—. Te llamó Bucky. Porque siempre has sido afortunado. ¿Recuerdas? _Buchanan Lucky_. Siempre me trajiste suerte, alegría. Por eso te apode Bucky.

Intentó tocarlo pero un manotazo de Bucky le había alejado—. ¡No!

—Estuviste conmigo en la muerte de mis padres, en el ejército. Mi mejor amigo —volvió a intentar acercarse—. Bucky.

— ¡No, vete de aquí!

—Bucky no mires el suelo intentando negar lo que estoy diciendo. Mírame al rostro.

— ¡No!

— ¡James!

— ¡Cállate! —Bucky estiró su mano hasta tomar el electrocardiógrafo entre sus dedos. Empujándolo hasta el rostro del hombre de cabellos rubios. Sus piernas tocaron el suelo, tomó con fuerza la silla que se encontraba a un costado golpeándole con esta. Steve sintió como esta silla se había roto al momento de defenderse. Los gritos de Bucky comenzaban a hacerse más profundos, más dolorosos de escuchar. Estaba desgarrándole, no sabía que estaba diciendo, no sabía lo que estaba viviendo. Las lágrimas, sus golpes a diestra y siniestra. Su cuerpo se impulsó hacía adelante corriendo hasta él, le abrazó, con fuerza. Apretándolo contra su pecho porque le necesitaba. Sabía que Bucky había estado esperando por él.

Los minutos pasaban, la fuerza de Rogers no estaba disminuyendo, pero estaba controlada, no le estaba lastimando y su acción pareció tranquilizarlo al pasar el tiempo. Respiraba de forma agitada pero sentía que sus músculos habían dejado a un lado la tensión que tenían. Sus manos se deslizaron del pecho del rubio hasta caer colgadas al aire. Sintió un sollozó pequeño y antes de darse cuenta los dedos del cuerpo contrario se aferraban a su ropa.

— ¿Bucky?

— ¿Steve, eres tú? —el castaño levantó suavemente su rostro, topándose con la sonrisa que este le dedicaba—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Bueno…

Steve acomodó a Bucky en la cama, aprovechó para limpiar el desastre que el mayor de ambos había causado. Arregló a un costado de la cama la máquina de electrocardiógrafo que posiblemente no podría mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo sola, los pedazos de la silla los había puesto a un costado y viéndolo de forma decente parecía más o menos arreglado. Comenzó a narrar, lo mismo que le decía cuando se levantaba de su sueño, cuando su estado de ansiedad trascurría. Una tierra que no era suya, una época en la cual ninguno de los dos pertenecía pero intentaban sobrevivir en ella. Él estaba herido, al Capitán le tocaba cuidarle hasta que su corazón pudiera sobrevivir sin estar en el hielo. Era un soldado de sus salvadores, sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Sólo tenía a Bucky para estar en la época que él tanto añoraba.

— ¿Y Peggy? —Preguntó tiempo después de haber escuchado la historia, los recuerdos de Bucky parecía regresar poco a poco.

—En casa.

— ¿Sólo estamos nosotros dos?

—No, no es así. Tenemos más compañeros, estas en un hospital Bucky. Sin embargo, tú único amigo soy yo, ¿cierto? —Deslizó sus dedos en las mejillas del contrario sonriéndole.

—Lo sé —Bucky desvió su mirada hacía otra parte—. Huele delicioso, ¿trajiste comida? Tengo hambre.

—Eso está bien, pasé por la cafetería antes de venir aquí. La cocinera me lo recomendó —el castaño gateó hasta el borde de la cama dónde estaba sentado observando las bandejas de comida. Ubicó una de estas entre sus piernas observando que el rubio se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraban al fondo del salón y las rodó hacía la mesa dónde él estaba para almorzar también.

—Gracias, Steve.

— ¿Para qué están los amigos? —señaló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El tiempo trascurrió en silencio, sin embargo, ambos se encontraban lo suficientemente cómodos uno a un lado del otro. Steve pensó que no era necesario decir una palabra más en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Bucky y este no preguntó absolutamente nada acerca de nadie más. Para él, la mirada silenciosa de Rogers le indicaba que no quería hablar del asunto, sin embargo, incluso el mismo necesitaba saber. Dejó el tenedor de plástico al borde de la bandeja levantando su mirada hacía el rubio que tenía un extraño aparato entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Esto? —Lo levantó moviéndolo de un lado a otro—. Es un celular, Bucky. Tú también tienes uno. Con él nos podemos comunicar aunque estemos demasiado lejos, como un teléfono. Lo bueno es que es pequeño y portátil —agregó con una sonrisa.

—No se manejar eso.

—Es fácil… —se levantó intentando localizar el celular de Bucky, estaba seguro de que debía de estar en alguna parte de la habitación. Buscó entre los cajones hallándolo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba cargado. Se sentó en la cama junto al ex soldado de la guerra señalándole la pantalla cuando lo desbloqueó y procedió a llamar al número que cómo datos dentro de su aparato electrónico tenía: « _Bucky_ _Lucky_ »

— ¿Quieres parar con los juegos de palabra?

—Me pareció divertido en su momento —se defendió, observando como la pantalla del celular de Bucky encendía comenzando a sonar el timbre _por defecto_ que tenía aquellos aparatos. Los dedos de Steve movieron la esfera que poseía el auricular de teléfono fijo en verde hacía un costado—. ¿Ves? Cuando los números contando aparezcan arriba es porque contestaste la llamada, es cómo una radio o un teléfono normal, te lo colocas en el oído y me escuchas. Para colgar… —deslizó su dedo hasta el auricular rojo apretándolo una sola vez—. Listo, finalizas una llamada o no quieres contestar a un número anónimo presionas o desplazas este botón.

— _Verde_ contesto, _rojo_ rechazó y finalizo.

—Exacto.

—Intentaré recordarlo —comentó tomando el teléfono entre sus manos. Steve se encargó de cortar la llamada desde el suyo guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero. Se levantó de la cama caminando hasta la mesa para tomar las dos bandejas de comida que se encontraban vacías, deslizó su mirada hacia la hora, no eran más de las dos de la tarde. La cena era a las siete de la noche, lo que suponía que la misión con S.T.R.I.K.E comenzaría tipo nueve o diez. Envolvió suavemente una sonrisa entre sus labios acercándose a la cama de Bucky para lanzarse encima de él—. ¡¿Steve?!

—Dame energía, Bucky… no quiero ir.

— ¿Tienes alguna misión de quienes nos están cuidando? —Este asintió entre los brazos de su mejor amigo—. ¿Es importante? —Se levantó suavemente de hombros.

—No es la misión a la que me debes de dar energía, es a la cena a la cual me invitaron —se quejó, rascando la punta de su nariz.

— ¿Eso es malo?

—Sí, odio ir a esa casa —recordó. Desvió su mirada hacía la puerta observando que alguien se encontraba caminando de una esquina a otra desde hace un buen rato—. Creo que tienes revisión, te dejaré con el doctor ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Steve… ¿regresarás?

—Muy pronto.

—En esta nueva época… ¿hay cosas increíbles?

—Te sorprendería de que está hecha América —comentó levantándose. Tomó las bandejas una encima de la otra entre sus manos caminando hasta la puerta—. Nos vemos, Buck.

—Ten cuidado, Steve.

El soldado le señaló al enfermero que podría entrar a la habitación en lo que él desaparecía entre los pasillos del pabellón de la enfermería. Por supuesto, quería huir lo más lejos que podría de allí. El estado de Bucky estaba realmente mal, estaba pálido, se veía mucho más blanco que las últimas veces. Le costaba respirar e intentaba ocultárselo a él. Pero lo abrazó, lo sintió con su propio cuerpo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, debían de resolverlo de una vez por todas. ¡Debían de hacerlo! La cocina no estaba tan lejos, esta vez había corrido hasta esta zona dónde lanzo las bandejas hacía una de las mesas rompiendo estas con la punta de sus pies. Sujeto su cabeza antes de perder el equilibrio por su propia fuerza lanzándose al suelo apretando con fuerza sus dientes ante la mediocridad que sentía dentro de él. No sabía cómo ayudarlo, pensó que Hydra iba a ser lo posible para mantenerlo vivo… pensó que Hydra los iba a ayudar. Lo único que estaban haciendo era estar sentados… ¡viendo cómo todo estaba llegando a su fin! La única forma que él veía de mantenerlo vivo era congelándole… y él le vería detrás de aquel muro de hielo… por toda su vida.

 **¿Por qué?** —Se preguntó —. **¿Por qué todo lo que amo se va de mis manos?**

—El ruido provino de las instalaciones de la cafetería, Señor.

Una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Steve giró su cabeza hacía la entrada observando como un par de soldados entraban quedando helados en su posición al darse cuenta de quien había causado todo. Uno de ellos, el mayor en el cargo —posiblemente teniente— hizo una reverencia al arma secreta de Hydra girando su cuerpo sobre sus talones sacando a casi patadas al otro soldado.

— ¿Y tú eres? —Preguntó, evitando que este soldado saliese.

—Dallas... Aaron, Señor —la sonrisa que mostró Steve le indicó que se acercara. El hombre así lo hizo, obedeciendo.

—Agente Dallas, ¿correcto? Usted es un buen soldado, ¿no es así?

—No me considero un buen soldado, Señor.

—Entonces… ¿qué te consideras?

 

« Lo importante para este experimento… es esto — _señaló su corazón_ —. Sé… »   

 

—Un buen hombre —Steve abrió de golpe los ojos sintiendo como sus manos se encontraban manchadas… ¿ _de sangre_? Posiblemente. Bajó su mirada topándose con los ojos vacíos sin vida de posiblemente el Agente Dallas, no tenía rostro, no era capaz de reconocerlo. Se levantó dando dos pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose observado. Cuando levantó su rostro quedo mirando a Rumlow Brock que tenía detrás de él a todo el escuadrón de S.T.R.I.K.E entre otros agentes más que cubrían no solo la puerta sino también otras salidas. ¿Estaban observándole cuando había asesinado a Dallas?

—Capitán Rogers, arrodíllate al suelo con las manos sobre tu cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo haría, Agente Rumlow? —Los demás agentes de Hydra levantaron las armas contra el Capitán América, lo único que iban a lanzar era una potente parálisis que incluso podría domar a un hombre como él, después de todo fue hecho a partir de la sangre de Rogers.

—Perdiste de nuevo el control, necesitas dormir. Quitar el estrés de tu cuerpo. Steve, hazme caso —pidió, estirando suavemente su mano.

—No.

— ¡Steve!

— ¡Suficiente Rumlow, _dispara si tienes los malditos huevos_! —La orden había sido clara, los agentes dispararon de una sola vez sin esperar la orden de Rumlow, este, cerró sus ojos al sentir que más de diez de esos dardos le dieron alrededor del cuerpo de Steve Rogers, cayó hacía atrás haciendo un gran ruido cuando una de las mesas se levantó en el aire estrellándose con otra. Los soldados se ubicaron en posición —de nuevo— observando como el agente se movió entre el cuerpo muerto y el del Capitán.

—De nuevo necesitas dormir —susurró, deslizando sus dedos por encima de los ojos contrarios cerrando estos.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia… este evento hacía tiempo que no se presentaba. Todo había sido por culpa del exceso de estrés, el arresto domiciliario y por culpa de ese maldito de _James Buchanan Barnes_. Steve Rogers solo había sufrido esta clase de eventualidades tres veces —cuatro con esta— desde que se levantó. La pérdida parcial de memoria realizando un asesinato masivo de cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. La primera vez habían perdido a todo un batallón en su primera misión de asesinato. La segunda vez lograron controlarlo antes de que lo matara a él, dirigió suavemente sus manos hasta su cuello recordando la fuerza que el contrario había utilizado, fue cuando todos los agentes se dieron cuenta de que ellos dos estaban teniendo sexo, recuerda su mandíbula adolorida al igual que su trasero con sus vaivenes desorientados. La tercera vez fue después de que congelaran a Bucky días después de haberlo despertado, sin orientación lo encerraron en una celda luego de haber asesinado a uno de los enfermeros. Steve Rogers perdió el control a pesar de no haber matado a más de tres soldados habían formado el escuadrón R.E.S.T.R.A.I.N.T. para frenar los momentos de lucidez —verdadera lucidez— de la naturaleza de Rogers. Él era el líder, su misión era retener al Capitán América antes de que asesinase a más de un soldado. Por supuesto, cumplió su misión pero algún agente pereció en el proceso. El arma secreta de Hydra era peligrosa, pero Hydra la necesitaba.

— ¡Lleven el cuerpo del Capitán a su dormitorio! Quiero que el escuadrón B de R.E.S.T.R.A.I.N.T. averigüe quien era el soldado que fue asesinado. El informe a Alexander Pierce se lo daré yo. Recuerden, cuando Steve Rogers despierte… ¡nadie sabe absolutamente nada!

— ¡Sí, Señor!

—Quiero la cinta de este suceso, llévenla a mi oficina —ordenó saliendo de la cafetería en dirección hacía su oficina en busca del teléfono para informarle a Alexander que había vuelto a ocurrir. Sentía todavía el sabor de su carne acumulándose en su garganta, como sus fosas nasales se cerraban impidiéndole respirar, recuerda la fuerza con la que lo había hecho, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo, parecía más bien poseído por alguna especie de demonio. No sabía que ocurría, todo dentro de su cuerpo era diferente. Cómo sí alguien se hubiera llevado a Steve Rogers lejos de él. **Demasiado lejos** —pensó. Sus piernas se detuvieron delante de su oficina, inhalo el aire suficiente antes de entrar en ella y tomar su teléfono entre sus dedos—. **Código S-Dark** , Señor.

 

—Los gatos extraviados jamás regresan por la puerta. Dicen que entran por la ventana o consiguen adentrarse a la casa de alguna otra forma. ¿Eres un gato extraviado, Steve?

Alexander Pierce se encontraba sentado en su cocina, tomando una copa de vino de lo más tranquilo en la mesa del comedor. Delante de él se encontraba una elegante y bien distinguida cena que podría hacer sentir a los más desamparados los deseos más profundos de lanzarse encima de ella. Era una cena francesa, comenzando con una entrada de crepes que se alzaba en las dos sillas que iban a ser ocupadas por los mencionados. Un estofado que estaba servido delante de cada plato de crepes y se veía exquisitamente delicioso junto en el centro de la mesa un par de langostas que podrían pertenecer a los dos caballeros de la cena de esa noche. Steve caminó hasta la mesa contraria tomando el vaso de vino entre sus dedos. Vestía un traje de color negro junto a un corbatín doblado de forma descuidada hacía un costado. Alexander se levantó del asiento acercándose a él para acomodarlo.

—A los dueños les encanta ver que su gato regresa a casa sano y salvo.

—Sí, tanto así que le preparan una cena especial por su regreso —las copas sonaron al momento del brindis, permitiendo que Steve se sentara en esta sin despegar su mirada de los ojos contrarios—. ¿Qué?

—No, nada —desvió su atención a la copa que tenía entre sus dedos bebiendo de esta.

—Escuché que visitaste a James Barnes, ¿su memoria regresó? —Los cubiertos comenzaron a sonar a medida que la comida comenzará a desaparecer del plato poco a poco a cada mordisco dado por los dos invitados de la noche. Steve siguió el proceso común y corriente de todo hombre educado con los modales de la mesa masticando con la boca cerrada, bebió un poco de vino antes de bajar suavemente la copa hasta la mesa.

—Sí, lo hizo.

— ¿Le ayudaste?

—Ha sido lo mismo de siempre. Tan sólo recordarle quien es él y quien soy yo su memoria comienza a regresar.

—Llegará un día en que eso no ocurra, Steven.

El rubio dejó de comer. Los ojos azules dejaron de ver la comida hasta taladrar la mirada del contrario. Estuvieron así alrededor de varios minutos, minutos en los cuales Steven Rogers intentaba adivinar cuales eran los malditos pensamientos que tenía Alexander Pierce o que plan podría tener en su cabeza en la que involucrara completamente la estabilidad mental de James, sin embargo, esa idea se esfumó de su cabeza. Sí él se ofrecía… sí él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pierce?

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Las manos del rubio golpearon con fuerza la mesa. No utilizo toda la que tenía —sí lo hacía podría haber roto la mesa y más—, se levantó dejando que la silla cayera hacía atrás. Alexander Pierce había bebido su vino con bastante tranquilidad escuchando el sonido seco de la silla, el tambaleó de la mesa y el posible desequilibrio de la copa de vino que había estado bebiendo Steve.

—Siéntate, Steven y dime, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

El rubio dudo, segundos antes de volver a retomar su posición en la mesa. Cerró suavemente sus ojos—. El tratamiento de Bucky. Lo has suspendido.

—No es así, estamos investigando con los mejores.

— ¡No me mientas, Pierce! ¡Sé que han estado investigando a alguien más! ¡Tienes tus malditos ojos puestos en otro proyecto y ese fue el motivo por el cual Bucky ha durado más de tres meses dentro del hielo! ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!

—El motivo por el cual James Buchanan Barnes ha estado seis meses dentro del hielo ha sido totalmente tu culpa. Nosotros estamos protegiendo a James de su muerte por el aceleramiento rápido de partículas que se dirigen al corazón. Sabes perfectamente que el oxígeno que el hielo posee dentro de su densidad es el doble del que el agua tiene, James actualmente tiene más de esas partículas dentro de su cuerpo lo que ocasiona que sus músculos al igual que sus huesos se congelen. Y sí llega a congelar el corazón sin mantener su cuerpo totalmente entumecido…

— ¡Muere, lo sé!

—Entonces, no digas que no lo estamos cuidando, porque no lo hemos dejado de hacer. Sin embargo, no voy a negar que tenga mis ojos en otro proyecto que no incluye a Barnes.

Steve le dedicó una mirada, con una ceja en alto que indicaba lo interesado que estaba en aquel _posiblemente_ proyecto. Alexander dejó el vino en la mesa observando a Rogers durante un largo silencio.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que irán? —Este asintió—. Quiero una maquina en la que trabajó Howard Stark. Está maquina se encuentra en Industrias Stark pero para desactivar el protocolo de seguridad se encuentra en la Torre Avengers.

—Nosotros somos la distracción para tomar esa máquina.

—Exacto.

— ¿Qué tiene esa máquina?

—Un diamante, una pequeña joya que fue la única que se logró quitar del _teseracto_ antes de que cayera en manos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿Para qué la quieres?

—Para domar una bestia, Steve.

Los dos siguieron la cena en completo silencio. El rubio se despidió de Pierce cuando la puerta fue tocada un par de veces. Rumlow desvió su atención hacía su líder antes de hacer una reverencia desapareciendo dentro del coche sin placa de S.H.I.E.L.D. directo al puerto dónde el helicóptero les iba a esperar. La misión iba a comenzar en cuarenta minutos.

 

 **Domar una bestia, ¿huh?** —Pensó, él no era idiota. Sabía exactamente que él era la bestia que Hydra quería domar. Querían colocarle un collar de púas, moverlo como si estuviera en la palma de su mano e incluso colocarlo a bailar en tutú sí así fuese necesario. Querían quitarle toda la libertad —la poca libertad que todavía poseía— y lo podrían hacer. Steve no negaba que estaban cerca de destruirlo, de convertirlo en el ferviente sirviente que esta organización necesitaba. Pero no lo iba a hacer fácil. Ignoraba la forma en la que desearían ellos domarlo, pero no iba a olvidar el hecho de que la bestia era él. Y algún día… _mordería la mano de su propio dueño_. Porque una bestia no se doma, una criatura salvaje siempre será salvaje. Te tomará en la noche, te destruirá en segundos y será libre. Steve Rogers bajó del auto luego de escuchar el motor deteniéndose, vestía el uniforme suyo de Hydra. Consistía en un traje enterizo de color gris hasta sus caderas. El pantalón era de color negro al igual que el chaleco con cinturones que poseía hombreras y cinturones de color rojo con marrón que se ajustaban en su abdomen, pecho para protección. Los guantes de color marrón que protegían sus manos junto al cinturón marrón que guardaba las balas y el que colgaba de su cadera con la navaja que le pertenecía se encontraban en perfecta condición. En su pecho el símbolo de Hydra —aquel pulpo de color carmín de ojos negros se encontraba resplandeciendo—, junto al escudo que colgó en su espalda de color rojo con franjas negras y su símbolo representativo.

Los miembros de S.T.R.I.K.E. vestían el uniforme representativo de S.H.I.E.L.D. con cascos en sus cabezas para despistar a los hombres que estarían en aquel gran barco. Steven entró acompañado de su equipo dentro del aeroplano, él no necesitaba esconderse, era enemigo abierto de S.H.I.E.L.D. de los Vengadores y conocían su rostro. A parte, no le gustaba cubrirse, sería una pérdida de tiempo. El avión despegó y con él todos los agentes comenzaron a movilizarse para no tropezar o caer. Steve se sostenía con ayuda de varias barandas en el techo a un lado de Rumlow Brock quien terminaba de arreglar el traje que tenía puesto.

—La misión es sencilla Capitán. Tomar los sensores y salir.

— ¿Sin matar a nadie?

—Sí, sin matar a nadie. Sí somos descubiertos colocaran una alarma para alertar a las demás embarcaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Eso, sí nos descubren.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Rogers?

—Mi trabajo, Rumlow.

Ignoraba que era lo que los papeles de Alexander Pierce decían que era la misión del Capitán, sin embargo, él seguiría la suya a pie de la letra como siempre había ocurrido. El avión comenzó a detenerse, el motor que permanecía en el aire daba la indicación de que estaban cerca de la embarcación. Los agentes comenzaron a alistarse tomando los paracaídas que estaban cerca de ellos.

—Rogers, reporta sí ocurre algo.

—Sí —comentó este acercándose a la salida—. Abre la compuerta, Agente Dugés.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Lejos de él se encontraba Rumlow quien ubicaba su paracaídas en su espalda, rebuscando en su bolsillo algo que debía de ser entregado.

—Agente Rogers.

El contrarió giró su rostro atrapando entre sus dedos un pequeño llavero de color blanco, parecía un muñeco de nieve, pero tenía el rostro deformado, unos ojos fuera de lugar pareciendo más bien un cadáver putrefacto.

— ¿Qué es esto, Rumlow?

—Un regalo. La cajita feliz de Barnes lo trajo.

Steve levantó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rumlow comiendo en la enfermería de Bucky? Pero la pregunta desapareció rápidamente de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que el contrario era tan predecible. Giró su rostro suavemente guindando el llavero en una de las hebillas de los cinturones que bajaban por su abdomen. Apoyándose en la compuerta observando hacía el amplio mar que estaba delante de sus ojos.

—Pasar la noche con mi mejor amigo comiendo hamburguesas de McDonald’s no es la forma de desquitarse por una cita. Agente Rumlow, pero tomaré el regalo por ir a tomarse la molestia por conocer más de mí con Bucky.

—No me estaba desquitando.

— ¿Ah, no?

Rumlow no pudo contestar ante su insinuación porque el contrario había saltado del avión, chasqueó suavemente sus dientes al darse cuenta de que prácticamente le había dejado hablando solo. Los demás agentes que conocían las acciones de Steven Rogers y los arranques de Rumlow Brock contra él no dijeron absolutamente nada más que terminar de arreglar sus paracaídas. Pero el nuevo agente, uno de piel morena y cabello oscuro observó la compuerta con sorpresa.

—No tenía paracaídas…

—No, no los tenías —comentó Rumlow haciendo señales para que todos se prepararan a saltar—. En tres, seguiremos al Capitán.

 **Tres** —Steve Rogers cayó dentro del mar sintiendo como el agua golpeaba completamente su cuerpo. Salió de esta bastante cerca del buque de carga que se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Nadó hasta alcanzar una soga que caía de los botes salvavidas, escaló por esta al darse cuenta de que había tenido suerte. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a subir? Deslizó su cuerpo hasta tomar las escaleras que se deslizaban hasta el bote salvavidas logrando pisar la cubierta. Giró su rostro de un lado a otro, buscando con su mirada los que estaban vigilando la zona. Tres cerca de la proa, uno se encontraba en la puerta de la subestructura casi entrando a dónde se encontraban los controles de mando, no logró ver a nadie en la popa, por lo que su concentración se fue para aquellos que estaban en la proa. 

 **Dos** —la navaja que se deslizó entre sus dedos se deslizó entre las gargantas de los dos hombres que estaban más lejos de la proa. Quien se encontraba observando hacia la nada escuchó los cuerpos cuando cayeron de golpe al suelo. Giró su rostro con la velocidad indicada para atacar a su agresor pero la navaja que había estado en los dedos de Rogers, en las gargantas de sus víctimas terminó en la frente del hombre que cayó por el borde del buque de carga directo al mar. Steve dejó que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios al darse cuenta de que había perdido su navaja. ¿Cómo iba a limpiar a quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta de los controles de mando? Giró su cuerpo corriendo hasta la zona de ataque, dónde el hombre estaba vigilando absolutamente todo. No logro observar bien lo que había ocurrido en la proa pero se había dado cuenta de un movimiento inusual que no logró captar hasta tener a su captor detrás de él.

 **Uno** —Steve escuchó el cuello del hombre crujir entre sus dedos, deslizó su cuerpo entre sus manos luego de haber golpeado su espalda enviándolo lejos del cuarto de control. Con la punta de sus dedos tocó el pomo de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que este estaba cerrado. Revisó al hombre que había asesinado —cómo a los demás— buscando alguna especie de llave que encontró en el bolsillo exterior. Introdujo la llave en esta adentrándose al cuarto de control.

—Oh, ya sabían que estaba aquí.

Los hombres que estaban dentro estaban apuntándole con armas. Observó que el capitán se encontraba sin vida en los puestos de control. No habían llamado a las demás embarcaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. después de todo esos hombres al igual que ellos habían llegado allí a robar algo. ¿Qué?

—Hydra… —uno de los hombres reconoció el símbolo que tenía Steve en su pecho, la sonrisa del rubio le demostró a los demás hombres que era peligroso. Y se enteraron cuando el escudo que estaba en su espalda logró golpearles haciendo que las balas rompieran completamente las lámparas que estaban en el techo. Steve giró en el suelo, tomando el escudo que regresó a su espalda luego de haber levantado su rodilla rompiendo la mandíbula de uno de los criminales, seguido de la pierna del otro. Las pistolas llegaron lo suficientemente lejos de él acorralando a uno de estos contra el suelo.

— ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que buscan en los buques de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

—Eso… no es algo que incumba a Hydra —Steve frunció ligeramente los labios al sentirse prácticamente ignorado.

—No me hagas repetir de nuevo la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— ¡Capitán! —Rumlow corrió al cuarto de control luego de ver a los cuatro hombres muertos en la cubierta. Steve asomó su rostro dándole indicaciones con la mirada de que estaba algo ocupado, que lo resumiera en tres palabras—. Te dije… no quería a nadie muerto.

—No son agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿Qué?

Rumlow observó a uno de los agentes de S.T.R.I.K.E. que le confirmó que el capitán llevaba muerto hace horas atrás. Steve se levantó de hombros dándole a entender que él era 100% inocente sobre lo que había ocurrido. Había asesinado a los que se infiltraron no a los agentes y eso le molestó un poco, después de todo su idea era cambiar los planes de Rumlow y hacer que toda la misión se fuera de cabeza mientras él ejercía con exactitud la suya. Pero sus planes habían sido cambiados y eso le molestaba.

—Hazte cargo del hombre que tiene el Capitán. Tú, ven conmigo.

Steve se levantó dejando al hombre de la pierna rota en el suelo. Sus pasos por la embarcación esta vez sonaron, después de todo no tenían por qué esconderse. Desde la torre de control observaron la localización del resto de asesinos. El barco de S.H.I.E.L.D. había sido saqueado hace horas atrás, probablemente por la mafia u otra organización que estaba a la par de Hydra. Lo que contenía el barco podría todavía estar dentro, todavía podrían hacerse ellos con el poder, sin embargo, lo único que necesitaban eran…

—Eliminemos a los intrusos. Sí alguien de S.H.I.E.L.D. sigue con vida tráiganlo ante mí. Le sacaremos la información que necesitamos.

— ¡Sí!

—Y Rogers.

— ¿Sí?

—No me estaba desquitando.

Steve no pudo evitar reír ante lo que había escuchado, desapareciendo entre los pasillos del barco luego de haber memorizado cada sector del mapa. Su misión era sencilla. Dentro de ese barco estaban custodiando a un hombre que tenía información vital de Hydra. Iba a ir en dirección a S.H.I.E.L.D. para ser interrogado por Nick Fury, Alexander Pierce no confiaba en él, por lo que su muerte debía de ser ejecutada dándole advertencia a S.H.I.E.L.D. de que Hydra estaba en todas partes. Vigilándole ciegamente.  El área dónde podría estar debía de estar vigilada al cien por cierto, pero lo que consiguió fue dar con un montón de cuerpos muertos de los agentes y cuando atravesó la puerta.

—Está muerto.

Chasqueó la lengua. Cerca de su cadáver se encontraba una memoria de color azul que tomó entre sus manos. Giró su rostro hacía la entrada observando una extraña sombra de color negro que comenzó a desaparecer junto a una sonrisa muy parecida a la del Gato Cheshire, su mirada le siguió, observando como poco a poco esta se iba maternizándose hasta mostrar el cuerpo de un hombre alto, delgado con el cabello color negro cayendo sobre sus hombros ondulado. Sus ojos, un hermoso color jade brillaron con intensidad en aquella oscura habitación. Tenía entre sus manos una flor de hielo que comenzó a teñirse de negro a medida que iba avanzando más hacía él. Vestía una túnica de color verde que parecía no ensuciarse cada vez que caminaba sobre la sangre que sus piernas tocaban. Parecía levitar, evitando cualquier suciedad que le rodeara. Los dedos del hombre soltaron la rosa que cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos luego de ser teñida totalmente de negro hasta tocar el pecho del contrario con sus dedos.

—El hombre del tiempo.

—El dios de Asgard —Steve pensó lo que había dicho para luego agregar—. Que fue destronado por simples humanos y un semidiós.

—Escuchar eso del hombre que fue sacado de un cubo de hielo no me afecta —ambos parecían intentar descubrir las intenciones del contrario en los ojos de los ajenos. Sin embargo, nunca llegaban más que a lo que demostraban en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo, Loki?

—Vine a hacer un trato con Hydra y pensé que su mayor arma secreta podría ayudarme a llegar con vuestro líder.

— ¿Un trato?

—Sí, deseo destruir a Los Avengers, sé que Hydra también desea lo mismo. Y unir fuerzas con una gran organización, incluyendo a un ejército fuera de esta dimensión será mucho mejor que abrir un portal que fácilmente puede ser cerrado o destruido, dependiendo de cómo lo veas.

— ¿Quieres hacer que extraterrestres vuelvan a luchar en la tierra? ¿No aprendes nunca?  

—Esta vez tengo un plan de apoyo —admitió, deslizando sus manos por sus caderas—. ¿Y?

— ¿Qué ganó yo con ello?

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas Steven Grant Rogers? Lo que más desea tu corazón.

—Deseó…

 

« Destruirlo »

 

Habían trascurrido una semana desde el asalto al barco de S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki actualmente se encontraba en la base de Hydra cumpliendo su alianza con las fuerzas de esta organización. Alexander Pierce se sorprendió de sobremanera al enterarse de que uno de los dioses de Asgard, Loki, quería unir fuerza con ellos. Por supuesto, no se negó. Ni siquiera retrocedió cuando su retorcido plan fue puesto en bandeja de plata descubriendo que la raza de extraterrestres conocida como: _Lurtzog_ estaba igual de interesada en hacer una alianza con una fuerza de la tierra para facilitar la conquista. Hydra tendría lo que más deseaba (el control del mundo) gracias a una raza conquistadora que iba de galaxia en galaxia apoderándose de los planetas. Loki se había puesto tiempo atrás en contacto con ellos y algo que sorprendiendo a miembros de Hydra fue el parecido que quien decía ser el príncipe de ellos tenía con la raza humana.

Hydra estuvo días en discusiones entre los miembros más altos de su organización e incluso con su misterioso líder llegando a la conclusión de que las fuerzas podrían unirse. Steve se enteró por medio de Rumlow entre otros agentes que pasaban noches en su habitación de que posiblemente llegarían a un acuerdo. Pero necesitarían el diamante de teseracto que se encontraba en Industrias Stark. La fiesta cada vez se acercaba más y en ello, su próximo encuentro después de seis meses con Anthony Edward Stark.

 

« Los dedos de Steve Rogers se habían deslizado suavemente por la mejilla del — _ahora_ — dormido Iron Man. Deslizó su mirada por encima del cuerpo contrario hasta el reloj en la mesa observando la hora que esta marcaba. Había dejado de escuchar las explosiones que sacudían aquella base lejos de la ciudad cada minuto. Supuso que todo había acabado. Por supuesto, el afrodisiaco era una fuerte medicina que impedía a su consumidor cualquier reacción fuerte que viniera fuera de un cuarto o habitación cerrada. Era perfecta para enloquecer a los hombres o jugar con ellos. Para él, lo último le había servido lo suficientemente bien para tener a Tony entre sus brazos. ¿Y ahora? Debía de asesinarlo, ¿no era así? Su misión había sido completamente clara, él la alargó porque quería jugar más con él, deseaba romper todo su orgullo antes de asesinarlo. Deseaba acabar con su dignidad hasta su último respiro. Asesinar a Iron Man debía de ser cumplido aunque los demás Vengadores estarían activos. Poco a poco iban a borrarlos pero él debía de acabar con su sustento, con la mente detrás de todos esos trajes blindados, ficticios. Los demás serían asesinados después por los mejores agentes de Hydra, él no debía de preocuparse por ellos.

No debía.

Pero estaba allí en la cama, desnudo. Con la navaja entre sus manos jugando cerca del cuello de Tony Stark, sus dedos se deslizaron junto a la navaja por todo su pecho topándose con el Reactor ARC, deslizó sus labios hasta esta zona besándola con la punta de sus labios, subiendo los besos hasta los labios ajenos centrándose en besarlo aun con el cuerpo contrario dormido. Seguía sus indicaciones, no dejaba de corresponder el beso a pesar de que todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados. Las marcas en los brazos, sentía su espalda arder con cada rasguñó que el contrario había ejercido sobre él. Sus piernas temblando deseando por más, sentía a través de sus dedos como su propio seme seguían saliendo del trasero del castaño deslizándose en la sábana de aquella vieja cama dónde ellos habían tenido sexo.  Y todavía deseaba más, estaba insaciable. No, Tony Stark le había vuelto insaciable con cada movimiento, cada roce, cada beso. Había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido con un hombre porque eran tan jodidamente compatibles en la cama que le era imposible asesinarlo.

—Sí te asesino ahora, Stark. No sabré sí destruí tu orgullo, sí te obsesionaste conmigo hasta el punto de masturbarte en tu baño deseando que yo entre dentro de ti, sí jugué perfectamente mis cartas que rompas toda tu vida social concentrándote solamente en tu trabajo. ¿Cómo lo sabré sí? ¿Debería asesinarte? ¿Debería borrar tu existencia? ¿Debería simplemente… hacerte desaparecer? Contéstame Tony… ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

« […] No el soldado perfecto, sino un buen hombre  »

—Mañana…prométeme una cosa, que seguirás siendo quien eres. No el soldado perfecto, sino un buen hombre.

Steve repitió las mismas palabras Abraham Eskirne una vez le dijo. Observó el cuerpo de Tony durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Se levantó de su cuerpo caminando hasta el escritorio que estaba cerca para vestirse. La navaja que se encontraba entre sus dedos paso a su bolsillo tanteando que esta estuviera en perfecto orden. Desvió su mirada hacía la puerta observando que Rumlow estaba apuntando hacía la cama.

—No lo hagas, Agente Rumlow. Sí se dan cuenta de que es su arma estará en serios problemas.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo has asesinado?!

— ¿Por qué? Porque me gustó —deslizó su dedo por debajo de la barbilla de Tony Stark deslizándose hasta besarlo a los labios—. Quiero verlo destruido, Rumlow. ¿Tú no?

—Esa no es tu decisión.

—Tampoco la de Pierce, sólo no es hora de su muerte.

—Sabes que informaré esto.

—Lo sé y sólo tú serás capaz de sacarme de esto Brock. Así que te deseo mucha suerte.

La puerta fue cerrada antes de que Steve le diera la última mirada al hombre que se encontraba en la cama. Su impulsó fue cerrar la puerta de golpe antes de que regresara a cumplir su misión. Los deseos eran mucho más poderosos, sabía que iba a tardar, que no iba a volver a verlo por un largo tiempo. Pero cuando llegara ese momento. Cuando estén frente a frente. Steve Rogers se daría cuenta de inmediato.

Qué Tony Stark se había obsesionado con él. »

 

O acaso había sido lo contrario. ¿Lo había sido? Estaba seguro de que su misión había sido echada a un lado por el deseo de ver como las situaciones le llevaban a una más divertida. Deslizó sus piernas fuera del auto en el que estaba montado. A su lado le siguió el dios asgardiano quien también iba a participar en la fiesta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Loki pasó su mano por encima del brazo de Steven Rogers quien vestía un traje de corte inglés sin corbata. La fiesta había sido decidida por Tony Stark a última hora que fuese a máscaras. ¿Motivo? Ninguno lo conocía, probablemente los Vengadores tuvieran idea de lo que pasara pero los invitados —no invitados— tomaron esta nueva regla de etiqueta cómo una perfecta muestra de camuflaje. Loki tenía un largo vestido de color verde que llegaba hasta el suelo, junto a unos altos tacones que le permitían ver una maravillosa figura femenina que gracias a la magia que portaba le permitió cambiar su cuerpo. Su cabello largo caía por su espalda dándole un aspecto bastante atractivo. Las máscaras de cada uno era sencilla, la de Steve era de color negro con detalles carmín a su alrededor. Loki optó por una máscara mucho más ostentosa, estaba rodeada de diamantes al igual que unas piedras preciosas que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos jade.

La fiesta de máscaras había sido realizada por un acto que Tony Stark iba a realizar a las doce de la noche. Faltaban dos horas para el espectáculo y ellos debían de integrarse en la fiesta como parte de la audiencia. Políticos, empresarios, todo estaba reunido dentro de un mismo lugar y a pesar de que ningún villano se atrevería a invadir frente a frente la Torre Avengers era porque no conocían a Hydra y sus dos nuevas armas secretas.

Steven colocó la invitación en la entrada, dónde un sensor les permitía entrar a la fiesta, el objeto que había sido robado fue colocado y distribuido a través de cada tarjeta que fue entregada a los agentes. La idea era una infiltración limpia y eso, hicieron. Ambos comenzaron a reconocer todo el lugar con su mirada. Se dieron cuenta de que agentes con máscaras que habían visto antes se encontraban por todo el lugar, algunos charlando, otros se habían camuflado tan bien que tenían conversaciones profundas con los políticos. A diferencia de ellos que siempre seguían sus órdenes. Loki al igual que Steven tenían un deseo completamente diferente en mente. Deseaban seguir lo que ellos consideran como—: **su noche** —a pie de la letra. Ambos, detectaron de inmediato a sus presas. Loki deslizó su mano del brazo del Capitán América acercando su rostro hasta el oído contrario—. _Nos vemos las caras a las doce_ , Capitán.

—Disfruta de tu noche, Laufey —la sonrisa de Loki creció en su rostro alejándose del rubio, quien poco a poco comenzó a acercarse desde la parte de atrás a su presa.

Su espalda fue fácilmente reconocible por él, aquella cintura que había recorrido hace seis meses seguía estando con claridad en su mente. Aquellos movimientos sutiles con sus brazos le hacían darse cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de _él_. Parecía divertirse a un lado de un montón de mujeres que le rodeaban, pero su presencia pareció asustar a las chicas que poco a poco se apartaron. El hombre no llegó a girar completamente, cuando en su oído escuchó una voz—. Tony, ¿me extrañaste? —La melodía del diablo.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notas después de la lectura:**

 —Hace cinco meses publique “No Lights” y muchos lectores me pidieron que le diera una continuación. No la iba a hacer porque estaba concluida, es decir: ¿qué más iba a hacerle? La idea había sido un oneshot y nada más. Pero tengo a una pequeña larva —una estúpida y sensual larva—  a la que llamo: Kong y me convenció de que lo hiciera. Agradézcanle a él.

—La nueva trama se habrán dado cuenta tendrá muchas cosas que complicaran la vida de Steven —mi adorado rubio—. Personajes OC (Original Character) que estarán dentro de la vida de los Vengadores, espero que a ustedes también les gusten los personajes personalmente a mí me encantan. Sobre todo los nuevos villanos.

—Me concentraré más en los hechos de las películas que en los comics e indagaré con más información con respecto a otros temas en específicos.

—No todos estarán detrás del trasero de Steve, también del de Tony —huelo celos—.

—Personalmente, necesitaba a personajes más oscuros que el Dark!Steve, por esa razón fue la creación de los nuevos villanos para darle un trama más oscura y más suelta. Porque no tenía en la cabeza algo más con que darle vida. Juró que estuve escribiendo varias veces, que estuve desempolvando ideas pero nada me gustaba. Hasta ayer, se me vino algo y comencé a narrar.

—Loki todavía no iba a entrar. Pero me distraje viendo vídeos crack de él y cuando me di cuenta se encontraba escondido entre las sombras delante de Steve.

—Los primeros dos capítulos se centraran en Steve — Tony respectivamente como se habrán dado cuenta contando “los hechos” después de los seis meses concurridos.

—Como se abran dado cuenta no coloque mis separadores de lectura:

 

“ **Captain America (** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **) Iron Man** ”

 

Una lectora preguntó que eran —no le conteste porque me daba flojera—. El punto es que no los coloque, porque como sólo me centre en eventos  » principales « después del arresto domiciliario de Steve no lo tomé necesario. Después del tercer capítulo regresaran. Querida lectora, son mis separadores de lectura, para ubicar algunos tiempos después de una narración extendida o para ubicarme en otro escenario. Me gustan, espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí se dieron cuenta Steve todavía tiene pequeños eventos provocados por estar congelado y otras cosas más que se darán a lo largo del post, pero el Steven que pierde la conciencia actuando de forma salvaje como todo un villano me pone. Culpen a los fanart.

—No creo que tenga más notas, era lo poco que quería aclarar. Ya después comenzaré a concentrarme de lleno en la trama de la historia, así que lectoras de No Light, o nuevas lectoras… ¡espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo!

 Besos.


	2. Corazón de Hierro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —. ¿Acaso sufriste por mi culpa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}  
> Título: Rolling in the deep [Rodando en la profundidad]   
> Parejas: Stony [Steve Rogers and Anthony E. Stark] — Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson] — Hulkeye [Clinton F. Barton and Bruce Banner] — Peppertasha [Virginia Potts and Natasha Romanoff] — Rumbuck [Brock Rumlow and James Buchanan Barnes].  
> Roce de parejas: Pepperony [Anthony E. Stark and Virginia Potts] — Stucky [Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes] — Fosterson [Thor Odinson and Jane Foster] — Stanner [Anthony E. Stark and Bruce Banner] — Rumrogers [Steve Rogers and Brock Rumlow] — Stoki [Steve Rogers and Loki].  
> (Sí alguna/o desea una pareja en especial o un roce de pareja en especial —qué no esté arriba— es libre de mencionarla o decirme a mí para narrarla).   
> Anuncios:  
> —Hablan los personajes.  
> –intervención para detalles importantes–  
> —/ _Hablando por teléfono_ /  
>  « Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »  
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.   
>  — ** _Otro idioma_** (Traducción)   
>  — _Se escucha la voz mecanizada de J.A.R.V.I.S._  
>  Advertencias: Recuerden que los dos primeros capítulos son desde la perspectiva de Steve (el primer capítulo) Y Tony (este capítulo) sobre como llevaron durante los seis meses después de No Lights. A partir del próximo capítulo nos concentraremos principalmente en los sucesos de la trama que he planeado para este fic. Espero que todos vosotros:
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA~  
> Si no disfrutas, Hulk aplasta.  
> [Universo Alterno, El Capitán América nunca se unió a The Avengers, está en H.Y.D.R.A.]

**Debo tener muy mala suerte** —pensó. **Tan mala suerte que lo que más me ha gustado en el mundo me destruya lentamente** —sus manos no podían moverse, se encontraban tan aferradas a la espalda del hombre que se encontraba encima de él moviéndose a un ritmo acelerado, con un vaivén apasionado que le hacía perderse entre sus deseos más exóticos. Su garganta no era capaz de pronunciar más que gemidos dolorosos de placer, jadeos que se perdían en la penumbra de aquella habitación que les hacía sentirse más que enemigos, se sentían humanos, él sentía la humanidad recorriendo sus venas. Y eso le dolía, quemaba su garganta, la toxina que recorría toda su sangre hasta bombear de forma lenta su corazón que era salvado por el reactor arc que impedía que la metralla entrara mucho más en él. Estaba matándole, estaba intoxicándolo. ¿Por ser tan sólo humanos? Los humanos eran capaces de sentir lo que otro estaba sintiendo, ¿se sentía destrozado por qué quien lo estaba violando también estaba destrozado? ¿Era así? ¿Así se sentía cuando tenías sexo con alguien a quien no amabas? ¿Era así? No se sentía bien… _pero tampoco se sentía mal_. Era un sentimiento que estaba en el limbo, uno neutro, que era incapaz de descubrir de que se trataba. No tenía nombre. Stark, quien era capaz de colocarle nombre a absolutamente todo lo que estaba cerca de sus manos, en esos momentos sintió que tenía un sentimiento dentro de él que todavía no sabía que existía. Pero estaba allí, gritándole que era tan humano como quien apretaba suavemente su garganta, como aquel que le quitaba poco a poco el aliento arrastrándolo hasta el final de su vida. Quien comenzó a acercar su rostro, aquel que rozó sus labios con los suyos, quien apegó mucho más su cuerpo dándole mucha más calidez de la que sentía con aquella helada cama. De aquel que no sabía nada más que su nombre. Pero deseaba conocer más, más… deseaba conocer ¿quién era él?, ¿por qué hacía lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo al violarlo? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué los dos estaban llorando? Sus manos que fueron capaces de acercarse hacía el rostro contrario limpiando aquellas lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a volverse rojas, poco a poco el rostro ajeno comenzó a volverse oscuro como la sangre, comenzó a mostrar unas cuencas sin vida, un agujero oscuro que no dejaba ver más allá. Poco a poco ese mismo agujero comenzó a tragarse al castaño, comenzó a romper cada parte de su cuerpo. Pronto, comenzó a dejar de sentir.

Hasta que no respiró más.

« _Eres un mentiroso, Tony_ » escuchaba, cada palabra pronunciada por ese tono de voz que no había olvidado a pesar de los meses que habían pasado, esa melodía que seguía estando en su cabeza gritándole inconscientemente que le sacara de la oscuridad. Ese tono de voz que le arrastraba hasta lo más profundo del abismo, que le decía, que le rogaba… _aquel que le mostraba la verdad_ , que le señalaba… que le autodestruía « _¿No vas a admitir que amas ser follado por mí, Tony?_ » Y volvía, a destruir su orgullo, a hacer pedazos su dignidad, así… cómo sus ganas de vivir.

« _¿Vas a morir en mis manos, Tony? ¿Vienes a que te mate?_ » Veía su cuerpo consumido en un fuego de color negro, como poco a poco sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacía el cuerpo contrario, como sus manos envolvían las mejillas ajenas y su cuerpo se apoyaba hacía adelante acercándose lo suficiente al contrario. Cómo ambos se sumergían en un constante remolino de color negro, cómo sus cuerpos desaparecerían del espacio que tenían para ellos solos, la voz comenzaba a cesar. Todo se destruía… mostrando una única sonrisa verdadera. ¿De quién era?

¿Quién estaba sonriendo?

 

— ¿Steve? —Abrió suavemente sus ojos con un jadeo que se escapó de sus labios de forma inconsciente. Su cuerpo no se movía de aquella cama, jadeaba de forma irregular, de eso estaba seguro, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada intensidad, muchas veces en un ritmo prolongado. Estaba sudado, sentía como estaba la sábana húmeda bajo él, juraba que también lo estaba la almohada dónde había estado acostado durante momentos atrás. Intentó mover su mano hasta su cabello, quitar todo rastro de este de su rostro para permitirle bien observar dónde se encontraba. Pero era imposible, parecía estar todavía consumido por la pesadilla que le llevaba a autodestruirse, a esa pesadilla que le gritaba que se suicidara, que acabara con su vida: así, como con la vida del _ex Capitán américa_. Pero… ¿Por qué?

— _Sir, detecto una extraña ansiedad dentro de su cuerpo e incluso un aceleramiento con los latidos de su corazón. ¿Se encuentra bien?_ —La voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. le había despertado de golpe de la vigía. No sabía sí estaba soñando de nuevo o estaba en su vida diaria. Giró suavemente su rostro hacía un costado observando las ventanas que se alzaban sobre la lejanía.

— ¿Dónde estamos, J.A.R.V.I.S.? —Se atrevió a preguntar, necesitaba algo que lo centrara en la realidad, que le empujara a lo que estaba viviendo de verdad y no un montón de sueños que parecían querer matarlo poco a poco.

— _Actualmente nos encontramos en su habitación principal de la Torre Avengers, Sir. Estados Unidos de América, en la isla Manhattan del estado de New York_   —Tony rió sin ganas al escuchar la voz computarizada de su inteligencia artificial—. _Son las nueve y cincuenta de la mañana, Sir. ¿Desea tomar el desayuno?_

—No, estoy bien —logró por fin levantar su mano para negar a la petición de desayunar, no tenía hambre, todas esas pesadillas no solamente le quitaban el sueño, también el hambre e incluso las ganas de seguir con su día a día—. ¿Quién me trajo a mi habitación?

— _Mr. Odinson, Sir_ —contestó rebobinando en el aire las grabaciones del día anterior—. _Se desmayó, le avisé de inmediato a Mr. Banner quien le pidió el favor a Mr. Odinson que lo trajese a su habitación._  

—Gracias, Bíceps de Acero —susurró, cubriendo suavemente su frente con su antebrazo.

— _Sir, el motivo de su desmayo es por no tener las vitaminas suficientes para mover con libertad su cuerpo, me temó que el azúcar en su sangre está bajando, así, como la hidratación entre otros componentes importantes que necesita su cuerpo para funcionar de forma estable._

—No quiero escucharlo, J.A.R.V.I.S. —se quejó, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

— _Sir, usted se está autodestruye_ … —J.A.R.V.I.S. no terminó de hablar porque Tony había pronunciado las palabras mágicas « _mute_ » impidiendo que su inteligencia artificial siguiese hablando. En ocasiones, era preferible que guardara silencio a escuchar también las quejas que aquella máquina infernal le dedicaba cada vez que le veía con ganas de hablar.

Seis meses, podría contarlo con cada rastro de sangre que se deslizaba de sus heridas hasta el suelo, con cada golpe que recibía de los villanos de los cuales debía de encargarse como su trabajo de día a día como El Vengador, como el líder de aquel grupo de gente que no era para nada normal, todos eran anormales, todos tenían un extraño poder que estaban ligándoles a situaciones que simplemente no tenían explicación. ¿Y él? Por el amor de toda la _ciencia_ él era solamente un humano. Un hombre común y corriente —bien, no tan común, mucho menos corriente—, pero era un hombre. No había sido entrenado para ser un asesino de S.H.I.E.L.D. no había crecido en el extraño mundo de Asgard dónde todos los barbaros vikingos rompían las copas para pedir más de aquello que estuvieran tomado. No era un científico que terminó siendo convertido en la criatura más poderosa del mundo.

Él era Anthony Edward Stark, ¿un genio? Por supuesto, él más grande de todos. ¿Millonario? Ya se consideraba como _bi-billonario_ , pero la palabra estaba bien utilizada para referirse como uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo. ¿Playboy? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había acostado con alguien? ¿Cinco meses atrás? Fue con Pepper, ¿no? La hirió, todavía recuerda sus manos recorriendo la piel delicada de la mujer, la confusión, el deseo. No, no era esa piel suave pero a la vez áspera que había recorrido hace seis meses atrás, no estaba atacando con esa pasión que lo había hecho sentir bien, no era ese deseo en su garganta de querer devorar lo que tenía delante de él. Había roto, no sólo el corazón de su asistente, su mejor amiga, sino, también su propio corazón. Corazón que no sabía que tenía. Y no era falso admitir que Tony Stark no tenía corazón, pero al parecer… _siempre había estado con él_.

Y fue despertado de la forma más agresiva que cualquier humano pudiera soportar. No fue comparación con el sentimiento de sentirse al borde de la muerte al haber estado en el espacio con tan solo su traje de Iron Man, no fue el hecho de cargar con una bomba nuclear que pudo haber destruido toda la isla de Manhattan, lo que él conocía como su hogar, no se comparó con todos los dolores y eventos que habían ocurrido después de que ellos se convirtieran en Los Vengadores. Nada de ello se comparaba con su corazón roto, mucho menos, con el deseo de tener algo que ciertamente jamás le pertenecería, _jamás estaría entre sus brazos_. Levantar su mano e intentar alcanzar el techo acostado era como aquel astronauta que no se atrevía a ir a la luna, como aquel deportista que abandonaba su sueño por un error, como aquel mecánico que jamás terminó una construcción porque pensó que no sería revolucionaria. Como aquel superhéroe que salvó a su país, pero ahora… _es su enemigo número uno_. 

Tony apretó suavemente su puño contra su frente, levantándose de la cama de forma lenta —y perezosa—, logró colocar los pies sobre la tierra, como cada vez que se levantaba de las pesadillas. Por eso odiaba dormir, odiaba sentir aquella sensación de que su cuerpo no podría más, que se iba a destruir a medida que daba pasos sobre el suelo. Pero no eran las experiencias que lo destrozaban, no era ese deseo que le autodestruía. No entendía porque se había aferrado al recuerdo de un hombre que deseaba no volver a ver más, no entendía como era que se cerró a sí mismo no dejando que nadie más entrara en su mente. ¡No podía entender, maldita sea! ¿Cómo fue que destruyó toda la vida que había logrado con esfuerzo construir? ¿Por qué todos sus amantes se habían vuelto uno solo? ¿Por qué cuando tenía una relación estable con Pepper aparecía este rubio a alborotarlo todo? ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar preocupándose por alguien que daño su vida?! ¡SU VIDA!

¿Por qué seguía aferrándose al pasado? ¿A él? Cuando no eran nada más que un desconocido, uno que le había violado, le había humillado, había destrozado su dignidad, su orgullo. Había interrumpido su camino, había cubierto ese lugar con un montón de materiales que le impedían pensar, que no le dejaban mostrar lo que realmente era capaz de hacer. Hizo un _stop_ en su vida, pasando por encima de ella como sí pudiera controlarla con cada acción que esa noche hizo. Cada roce, sus dos manos recorriendo sus caderas, aferrando sus muñecas dejándole una fuerte marca rojiza que se borró en días, como sus labios recorrían su cuerpo y como el vaivén se detenía exactamente dónde debía de detenerse. Era patético, se sentía el peor hombre del mundo y lo era. Nunca había aceptado lo mal hombre que era, todos alguna vez se lo dijeron, pero nunca lo había visto… como en esos momentos.

El reflejo en su espejo era increíblemente aterrador. Estaba destrozado, se veía increíblemente degastado. ¿A dónde había llegado esa belleza que mostraba cada día que pasaba de su vida? ¿Dónde se escondía aquella risa de vanagloria? ¿Ese deseo de poder acabar con todo aquel que se mostraba delante de sus pies? Las arrugas se notaban con más facilidad con las ojeras bajo sus ojos, se sentía increíblemente cansado, pero a la vez, fresco. A pesar de estar mucho más delgado, su cuerpo se movía con mayor facilidad. Comer menos le hacía ver el cuello mucho más delgado e incluso el cabello le había crecido al igual que la barba. Debía de retocarla, debía de arreglarse… debía de salir de la habitación y regresar a su laboratorio: _tenía cosas que investigar_.

Tony Stark todavía era egoísta, lo sabía. Ese ego despreocupado de que su orgullo estaba dolido no era nada más que una falsa esperanza de que todavía siguiera siendo el mismo. Los recuerdos de ese día regresaban golpeando su cabeza constantemente y él seguía viéndolos como sí de una película se tratara, rebobinaba uno, paso a paso, observando con detenimiento lo que le hizo hacer lo que hizo, no se sentía culpable, no se sentía completamente herido. Pero había algo… ese algo que no sabía todavía que era, le destruía. Y estaba tan dentro de él, que parecía tener en su pecho en vez del reactor arc una bomba de autodestrucción. Ese botón que dentro de sí mismo deseaba _verlo una vez más_. No sabía por qué, no entendía perfectamente en qué consistía aquel egoísta deseo, no quería darle créditos a que le había lastimado, sí él no veía que el contrario también había sufrido no podría seguir con su vida. Era por ello que J.A.R.V.I.S. trabajaba día y noche reconociendo cada escenario en la ciudad de New York, buscando algún indicio de él, como fue que ignoraba las órdenes de Nick Fury para revisar cada cámara existente a la cual S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía acceso para intentar hallarlo. Como era que él pasaba en su tiempo libre de Vengador encerrado en su laboratorio, solo, viendo vídeo tras vídeo de las antiguas grabaciones que mostraban a Steven Grant Rogers, cuando era el _Capitán América_. Estaba seguro de que no lo estaba haciendo por los demás, sentía totalmente dentro de su corazón que su egoísmo estaba empujándole a borrar una historia destruyendo un futuro. Lo descubrió, de la peor forma posible. Qué si Steve todavía estaba vivo, él seguiría sufriendo.

« ¿Disfrutaste de nuestra noche, Stark? »

El recuerdo golpeó de nuevo su cabeza, gritando de forma inestable que se callara, que guardara silencio. No quería escuchar nada más que los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, que sus manos alrededor del lavamanos intentando mantener la compostura, volver a ser el mismo. Sonreír, mostrarse fuerte delante de los demás Vengadores. No demostrar que estaba destruido, no querer delatar lo tan humano que era… _lo más humano que era de todos los demás_. Hacerlo implicaba su orgullo y ya estaba hecho pedazos para destruirlo… _otra vez_. Era cierto que quería encontrarlo, deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas que parecía escribirse en la pupila de sus ojos. Cuando veía su espejo lograba observar el rostro del rubio, su cabello, el color de sus ojos cerrándose suavemente para mostrar una sonrisa. De burla, de arrogancia. Lo último que escuchó fueron los cristales cayendo al suelo y su mano herida con cristales enterrados en estas y la sangre deslizándose por la pared. J.A.R.V.I.S. que observaba cada acción de su amo guardó silencio, la mano del castaño cayó hasta un costado de su cuerpo permaneciendo allí, en total tranquilidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no acabo con su vida? ¿Por qué le dejó marcharse? ¿Había sido una clase de humillación? ¿Lo había hecho para demostrarle lo humano que era? ¿Para qué lo había hecho? Él estaba en sus brazos desnudo, pudo haberlo acabado con la fuerza de súper soldado, pudo haberle asesinado en poco tiempo. Pudo haber dejado que solo un aliento se perdiera en aquella habitación oscura. ¡¿Por qué le había dejado con vida?! Incluso… él, quien tendría respuesta para casi todo, para zafarse de las peores circunstancias, quien encontraba siempre una respuesta para contrarrestar quedaba sin palabras, se volvía un simple humano delante de ellas. ¿Cómo iba a responderla? Todavía veía las marcas de las manos contrarias en sus muñecas, cuando deslizaba sus dedos por su cuello frente al espejo veía las mordidas que habían marcado aquella zona, cuando apretaba suavemente todavía sentía lo hinchadas que habían estado meses atrás. Se veía a él, entre los cristales rotos del vidrio, frente al Capitán América, sintiéndolo, deseándolo. Era absurdo, él era egoísta. Había destruido totalmente su orgullo hasta que no quedara nada más en una noche. Y ahora era él quien deseaba buscarlo… ¿A eso se le llamaba **obsesión**? Él preferiría llamarlo: _deseo de venganza_.

Pero… ¿sería capaz de extraer algo de esa venganza? Él era un Vengador y, sí no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por salvar su orgullo: _lo vengaría_.

« ¿Realmente eres heterosexual, Stark? »

Sonrió vagamente frente a los últimos trozos de cristales que cayeron en el lavamanos—. Lo era.

 

 

El sonido de los tacones se escuchaba en todo el pasillo de la gran Torre Avengers, la gran edificación que se localizaba en Midtown Manhattan. El hogar de Los Vengadores, los héroes más grandes de la tierra, liderados por nuestro excéntrico millonario: Tony Stark. La mujer que caminaba en medio del pasillo conociendo con perfección cada habitación, cada cuadro colocado de forma elegante a su alrededor parecía bastante tranquila, aunque los nervios estuvieran devorándole por dentro. Entre papeles en sus manos, un bolso colgado en su hombro la actual CEO de Industrias Stark: Virginia “Pepper” Potts entraba a la sede principal de Los Vengadores. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja que caía mucho más debajo de sus hombros, su cabello rubio que había aclarado muchos meses atrás se veía increíblemente hermoso al caer de forma ondulada, sus flecos que se deslizaban por su frente le hacían ver mucho más joven. Vestía una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color negro. Un chaleco del mismo color ocultando bajo este una blusa de color azul que hacía una hermosa combinación con sus zapatos del mismo color. Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas mostraban una pequeña sonrisa que le iba a dedicar a cualquier héroe que estuviera detrás de aquellas grandes puertas junto a las pecas que le hacían lucir increíblemente infantil.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, caminó hasta la barra de tragos dónde sus manos deslizaron suavemente los papeles cerca de esta, en una mesa. Detrás de ella una exuberante mujer le dedico una sonrisa entre sus labios. Su cabello rojizo se encontraba corto hasta sus hombros peinados de forma lisa que caía con elegancia. Suavemente levantó una ceja cuando la rubia llegó dándole la bienvenida con una hermosa sonrisa que mostró en sus labios. No era cualquiera, para Romanoff, eran pocas personas a las cuales ella podría ser cien por ciento sincera. Potts, era una de ellas. Sus ojos de color jade brillaron cuando en la punta de sus labios bebió un poco del coctel que se había preparado. ¿O había sido margarita? Pepper no le prestó mucha atención a aquel asunto. Vestía una falda de color verde oscuro relativamente corta junto a una blusa de color kaki manga larga que llegaba hasta sus codos. Se veía increíblemente elegante para lo que usualmente utilizaba la viuda negra. Natasha Romanoff bajó su copa ofreciéndole una a la CEO.

—Estoy en horario de trabajo, Natasha —comentó con una sonrisa. Romanoff le dedicó una mirada de: _uno no te hará daño_ , guardándose el comentario—. Es extraño verte con colores claros, no digo que se vea nada mal… sólo que se ve realmente hermoso en ti.

— ¿Lo crees? —Levantó una ceja observando hacía abajo—. Prácticamente fue obligada a ponérmelo. Cuando tu mejor amigo sale y ve un maniquí con la peluca roja piensa siempre: _esto se verá bien en Natasha, vamos a comprarlo_. Hawkeye es un idiota.

—No puedo oponerme está vez a Clint. Tiene razón, se ve bien en ti.

— ¿Qué no se ve bien en mí, Mrs. Potts? —Sonrió, caminó rodeando la barra de bebidas con la copa entre sus manos. Natasha envolvió su mano derecha por la espalda de la mujer delante de ella abrazándola, besando suavemente ambas mejillas como si estuviesen en Europa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Presidenta?

—Mr. Stark puede estar fuera del negocio de Industrias Stark, pero sigue siendo el mayor socio… no existen negocios que no se puedan hacer sin su consentimiento…

Natasha le dedico una mirada al montón de papeles que se encontraban en la mesa—. Y por lo que veo, _muchos negocios deben de ser revisados_ —ella asintió—. Stark está en su laboratorio, _como siempre_.

Pepper dirigió una mirada hacía el pasillo que dirigía hacía el laboratorio personal del millonario. Tragó seco, deslizando suavemente sus manos abrazándose a sí misma; por un momento sintió, que ese lugar dónde se encontraba era increíblemente frío, helado. Parecía congelarle los pies y todas sus agallas. Inhaló el aire suficiente, para continuar con la conversación… había superado todo eso, ¿cierto?

— ¿De nuevo?

—La sorpresa sería que estuviera fuera combatiendo el cáncer o llevándole agua a los niños de África —comentó con sarcasmo la pelirroja, deslizando la copa hasta la barra de tragos de nuevo—. Debe estar viendo los vídeos de Rogers.

—Steven Grant Rogers, el Capitán América —susurró la mujer, cubriendo suavemente sus labios—. Natasha, ¿qué ocurrió entre ellos? —giró suavemente su rostro observándola con suplica. No podía estar siempre en el limbo, no podría soportar todo el sufrimiento que su amigo estaba pasando. Podría ser su ex pareja, pudo haber sentido todo el amor del mundo e incluso intentó ayudarlo cuando todo había empeorado. Pero no había salvación, Tony estaba consumiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad, al menos, creía que debía de tener todas sus manos directo hacia él cuando deseara salir de allí.

—Sí ocurrió algo, estoy segura de que el Capitán humilló lo suficiente a Stark para que se hubiera obsesionado con él —la mujer deslizó su mirada hacía la contraria, leyéndola. Black Widow era buena leyendo los estados de ánimo de los demás, ella mantenía totalmente estable sus emociones para hacer más fácil  la observación. Pero había ocasiones que no podía leer más allá de lo que sus acciones mostraban —Tony Stark era uno de ellos— se cerraba a sí mismo, hasta que no podía creer lo que ocurría.

Pepper bajó su mirada, aun, con sus manos temblando tomó los papeles de la mesa.

— ¿Quieres que lleve los papeles por ti? Haré que los lea, cada uno de ellos.

—No, está bien. Lo haré yo, Natasha —mordió su labio—. Gracias. 

La pelirroja la observó, esta vez no había podido morder sus labios para impedir decir algo imprudente como solía hacerlo cada vez que las cosas se complicaban. Natasha Romanoff no tenía pelos en la lengua para ser la serpiente venenosa que picaba a cada sujeto que se mostraba delante de ella sí no le interesaba para nada. Pero Pepper Potts era distinta, cada Vengador le hacía querer tragarse su veneno hasta que le enfermara, pero en esas ocasiones, solamente hablaba: hiriendo todo a su paso.

—No lo has superado, ¿cierto? —Pepper giró a verla de inmediato, con sorpresa en su mirada. Natasha sonrió—. Ustedes terminaron, ¿no?

—Sí… fue, algo que decidimos ambos —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, temiendo por lo que iba a decir la situación nunca se hubiese aclarado—. Tony comenzó a actuar extraño, no parecía el mismo. Todas sus acciones, todo lo minúsculo en lo cual se movía parecía que estuviera comparándolo siempre con algo más. La pasión se perdió, aunque ya estaba perdida desde hace mucho. Yo lo sabía, Natasha. Era solo su mejor amiga, confundió el cariño que sentía por mí como amor, cuando lo descubrió, no quiso lastimarme. Rompió todo lazo conmigo a pesar de que me necesitaba con toda su alma… _todavía lo hace_.

—Tony Stark es el hombre que prefiere ver a los demás destruidos que admitir que está autodestruyéndose —Natasha observó el techo de la gran sala de descanso. Dirigió una mirada hacía los grandes ventanales de la Torre Avengers—. Debes de tratarlo como siempre, Pepper. Nada ha cambiado, él sigue siendo el mismo ególatra idiota que esconde sus problemas para él, olvidándose de que los demás también nos preocupamos.

—Gracias, Natasha —la mujer apretó suavemente sus labios—. ¿Quieres… por favor?

La pelirroja entendió de inmediato lo que estaba diciendo, envolvió sus manos alrededor de los papeles de Virginia Potts permitiéndole que caminara delante de ella—. ¿Algo más, Mrs. Potts? —Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida recordando el tiempo en que se había vuelto asistente de la rubia.

—No, todo está bien. Natasha.

Las dos mujeres se perdieron entre los pasillos de aquella gran torre. Parecían ser las únicas que se encontraban en ese piso. Barton seguramente se encontraba en alguna misión que involucraba tangas, entre otro tipo de ropa interior por las calles de la ciudad. Bruce seguramente estuviera en uno de los laboratorios de la Torre Avengers intentando descubrir _algo_ de alguna investigación que estuviera haciendo. ¿Thor? Seguro en alguna parte del mundo luchando contra — _quien sabe que cosas_ —. Mientras que ellas dos, aquellas que se entendía con tan solo pocas palabras, quienes sabían el dolor que la contraria estaba pasando. Caminaban en profundo silencio, hacia el laboratorio.

 

 

Potts digitó la contraseña en la pantalla táctil que se encontraba delante de ellas. En la pantalla el acceso fue concedido, pero no escucharon alguna voz que le permitiera la entrada de forma mucho más liberal. J.A.R.V.I.S. permanecía en silencio, pero a pesar de ese silencio que podría esconder algo, era una tensión que fácilmente captaban en el aire a pesar de que se tratara de una Inteligencia Artificial. Estaba preocupado, por supuesto. Natasha lo sabía, porque vivía con ellos cada segundo de su vida desde que se unió a Los Vengadores, sabía que su inteligencia artificial estaba atento de cada paso que daba en falso, alertaba a cada uno de ellos cuando Stark perdía el conocimiento o en el peor de los casos quería autodestruirse con cada pesadilla que tenía en las noches. Muchas veces era Banner quien acudía a él, otras veces era ella e incluso Clint quienes se presentaban en las habitaciones a altas horas de la noche escuchándole gritar y romper todo lo que estaba por su paso. Sabía que Thor intentaba controlarlo cada vez que utilizaba el traje para regresarlo a la cama obligándole a dormir, o cuando lo sentaba delante de la mesa del comedor para que comiera algo, no solo devorara algo de pan con huevo, o tostadas… o algo sencillo como ello.

Sabían que Tony no era un niño, pero se estaba matando. Ya no eran setenta y dos horas los que él duraba sin dormir, duraba meses, semanas, días… lo único que tomaba para sustentarse era el café. Estaba destruido, se estaba destruyendo. Incluso ella deseaba que regresara aquel egocéntrico hombre que había aprendido a vivir solo sin la ayuda de nadie de los que estaba allí. Potts también se había dado cuenta con tan solo entrar a la habitación de que eso no era normal. Casi se desmayó de la sorpresa al toparse cara a cara con quien era su jefe, con el hombre que le había ofrecido la empresa para que ella la dirigiera, con el hombre del cual hacía cada vez más y más rico con cada paso en acierto que daba. Pero ese mismo egocéntrico hombre no parecía él mismo. **¿Qué te pasó, Tony?** —Pensó, casi arrancándose a llorar en ese mismo momento. Tony estaba pálido, mucho más blanco que en la mañana cuando se había despertado, su labio se encontraba mordido, ya no había sangre, pero los rastros de la sangre seca se deslizaban por este hasta su barbilla. Sus puños se encontraban apretados, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la pantalla de la computadora dónde se repetía la secuencia de cada vídeo del Capitán América, sus hazañas, lo que grabaron cuando él todavía era un soldado de la armada americana. La sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus soldados, los abrazos que él le había otorgado a cada uno de ellos, los ataques contra Hydra, las conversaciones sin voces de él con James Buchanan Barnes, cuando era… _feliz_.

Potts apretó ligeramente sus labios, se sentía herida, una mala amiga, una mala exnovia ¡una mala directora! Ella debía de cuidar el estado de Tony Stark aunque estuviera lo suficientemente grande, pero había fallado. Había olvidado que lo más importante para ese mundo era que su amigo siguiera siendo el mismo, siguiera siendo quien les salvaba con una sonrisa de egocentrismo advirtiéndole a los villanos de que con ellos no se jugaban. Necesitaba volver a ser el mismo, sin importar con quien se acostara a través de los días. Debía de volver a ser él, de mantenerse. De no… destruirse. Las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando el castaño giró a ver a las dos mujeres que se encontraban detrás de él. La sonrisa débil, caída del castaño se alargó al ver a la rubia. Romanoff pensó: **la extrañó** , ese brillo extraño en los ojos de Stark, no era nada más que alegría.

— ¡Pepper! —Su voz sonó seca, sin vida. Arrancó de su garganta bucal una emoción que no utilizaba en meses. La mujer intentó enjuagar con la manga de su chaleco las lágrimas que luchaban por salir—. Por toda la ciencia y la barba de Odín, mujer. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No estoy llorando, idiota. Este cuarto está tan sucio que se me metió un polvillo en mi ojo —se quejó, intentando reír ante aquella tontería que había dicho a lo último. No había llorado cuando ambos decidieron seguir con su vida como amigos, ¿por qué llorar ahora? —. Estoy feliz de que sigas siendo el idiota de siempre, idiota.

—Me has llamado idiota en un intervalo de veinte segundos, que cruel eres, Mrs. Potts —esta vez, la sonrisa fue mucho más natural, mucho más él—. ¿Por qué no has venido en estos días? ¿Aprendiste a controlar la empresa sin mí?

—Puedo controlar muchas cosas sin usted, Mr. Stark.

— ¿Y bien? —Levantó una ceja, ella se acercó a él sonriéndole—. ¿Quieres que admita que no me puedo cuidar sin tu supervisión?

—Exactamente era lo que iba a decir, Tony. Te ves asqueroso —se quejó, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada con ello—. Ve a cambiarte, quítate ese poco de pelo de la barba, báñate, come… ¡Por dios, Tony! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?!

Los tres bajaron su mirada de inmediato hacía el puño de la mano derecha del castaño. Natasha frunció ligeramente el ceño, ella juraba que eso no había estado allí cuando Thor lo había trasladado a la habitación. Estaba tan cansado que esa noche no había tenido pesadillas, giró su rostro de inmediato para ordenarle a J.A.R.V.I.S. que le mostrara lo que había ocurrido, pero la voz de Stark le detuvo.

—No es nada, en serio.

— ¡¿Cómo que no es nada, Tony?! —Pepper se escuchaba realmente preocupada—. Debemos de desinfectar eso, lavarlo de inmediato. Necesitas ir al baño ahora.

—No puedo, rompí el espejo de mi baño, está hecho un desastre.

Natasha al igual que Pepper fruncieron ligeramente las cejas, desviando su mirada hacía el pasillo a dónde apuntaba la habitación de Stark. J.A.R.V.I.S. no hizo nada más que abrir la puerta del laboratorio para darles acceso a la puerta de la habitación de Tony para que ellas mismas pudieran observar el desastre. Los papeles terminaron en la mesa a un costado de la puerta por dónde ambas salieron seguidas de un Tony que era empujado por la mano de la rubia.

—Venga, Pepper. Estoy bien —se quejaba como niño pequeño hasta quedar fuera de la habitación suya porque estaba sin zapatos. Natasha observó los trozos de vidrio del gran espejo del baño dirigiendo su mirada hacía Virginia quien asintió suavemente. La pelirroja camino por los trozos de vidrio tomando la caja de primeros auxilios.

—Cúralo.

—Sí.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. envía a uno de los robots de limpieza de Stark, quiero que no quede ni un solo rastro de vidrios en el baño de este idiota —ordenó la viuda observando como el castaño estaba quejándose sentado al borde de la cama—. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste de esto de inmediato, J.A.R.V.I.S.?

— _Fueron órdenes del Sir, Mrs. Romanoff._

Natasha chasqueó la lengua, esto estaba mucho más allá de lo que ella u otro Vengador pudieron haber solucionado. Estaba pasando la etapa de la autodestrucción, pronto iba a llegar al borde del interés por quitarse su vida, y cuando quieran darse cuenta, no habría absolutamente nada de Tony Stark, más que su herencia y el recuerdo de que fue alguna vez Iron Man.

— ¿Quieres por favor no herirte de esta forma?

—Bueno… es normal. Mrs. Potts quien es quien cuida de mí no se ha pasado en todo este tiempo por aquí —Pepper levantó su mirada, Tony estaba obviando a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasaba encerrado, cómo sí hubieran sido días—. Después de todo eres la única que se preocupa por mí. No te puedes preocupar sentada detrás del escritorio —bufó.

Natasha sonrió con burla acercándose—. No me preocupo de idiotas, esto es actitud de Thor en la mañana al no reconocer su aspecto frente al espejo o pensando que hay un doble de él en el baño. Mira que Pepper tenía razón al llamarte doblemente idiota.

—Cállate, Romanovich —la pelirroja le sacó la lengua—. Seguro me extrañaste.

— ** _Kiss me ass_** (bésame el trasero), Stark.

Potts no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que había regresado al menos a ser lo que era antes. La CEO se levantó de la cama caminando hasta la mesa de noche dónde depositó la caja de primeros auxilios, estuvieron en silencio en lo que los robots de limpieza acababan con cada trozo de vidrio hasta finalizar la limpieza. Uno de ellos cambio el espejo del baño por uno un poco más pequeño que el anterior, pero seguían siendo prácticamente de las mismas dimensiones. Natasha quien había salido de la habitación entró segundos después con los papeles en sus manos. Pepper se los mostró a su jefe con una sonrisa entretenida.

— ¿No me puedes ver sufriendo porque lo que obtengo es más sufrimiento? —Potts se levantó de hombros.

—Todo esto te lo saltaste, ahora ve a tomar un baño e iremos a trabajar en la sala —ordenó señalando el baño.

Pepper tomó la mano de Natasha saliendo de la habitación, Tony se quejó de los papeles argumentándole a J.A.R.V.I.S. —quien ya tenía permitido hablar— que no podía leer, que se había olvidado de escribir e incluso no recordaba que eran las consonantes o las vocales. Pepper, cuando pisó el pasillo arrancó a llorar a lágrima suelta, todos los sentimientos que había obtenido en los minutos pasados le habían arrancado un fuerte dolor que le hacía arder su pecho con tanta intensidad. Estaba rompiéndose por dentro, autodestruyéndose. No había absolutamente nada del Tony que ella antes hubiera conocido. Del Tony que se enamoró, del Tony que considero su mejor amigo. Ya no quedaba nada, _nada más_. Natasha la abrazó suavemente conduciéndola hacía su habitación, estaba destrozada, herida, no podía creer lo que estaba causándole tanto sufrimiento a Tony. ¿Era un solo hombre? No podría ser eso, debía de haber algo más escondido, debía de estar escapándosele algo. ¿Qué era? No era él, por Dios. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Todos vivían día a día con Stark, sabía que estaba destruyéndose poco a poco y que ellos habían hecho lo posible por salvarlo, ¿y ella? Había estado huyendo durante tanto tiempo hasta que volvió a la casa encontrando todo su cuerpo destrozado en escenarios pasados. Lo sabía, cuando regresó destruido, cuando sus piernas temblaron, cuando pidió perdón a los demás por no haber estado en la batalla. Parecía un cachorro pequeño, había destruido tantas cosas a lo largo de los años, vidas, humanos, armas, futuros. Pero también, se había destruido a sí mismo, y actualmente tenía una bomba autodestructiva que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Tony Stark podría matarse, sí ellos quitaban tan sólo sus ojos de él.

Natasha deslizó su mirada hacia atrás, sí eso que estaba ocurriendo era un castigo por no haber participado en la batalla cuando su legión de hierro les atacó, había sido suficiente—. **Detente de una maldita vez, Stark** —pensó Romanoff, desecha por las lágrimas que la rubia estaba soltando. Llorando, también en silencio: como todas las noches que escuchaba las pesadillas del castaño siendo expuestas en su destruida garganta—. **No más… Tony.**

 

— ¡Maldita sea!

Tony chasqueó por enésima vez en ese medio día al sentir como la máquina de afeitar volvía a cortarle el rostro. Volvió a tocar el lugar dónde se había cortado observando la sangre que se deslizaba por sus húmedos dedos. Lo ignoró como las demás cortadas volviendo a repetir la acción ante la atenta mirada de su Inteligencia Artificial que parecía estar mordiéndose el labio por comentar algo a su amo.

— _Sir…_

—No quiero escucharlo, J.A.R.V.I.S. Maldita e inservible máquina de afeitar, ¡¿es qué no tengo algo que funcione bien?!

— _La nueva máquina de afeitar, Sir._

—Dije que no quiero escucharlo, J.A.R.V.I.S. espera, ¿qué? —El castaño dejó que la vieja máquina se apagara poco a poco hasta dejarla al borde del lavamanos observando hacía dónde posiblemente su Inteligencia Artificial estaba observándole—. ¡¿Tenía una nueva máquina de afeitar y no me dijiste?!

— _Técnicamente Sir, usted no me dejo decirle_.

—Gracias amigo, por hacerme caso —bufó con molestia botando la máquina vieja de afeitar en la basura rebuscando entre sus cosas—. ¿Dónde está?

— _En el tercer cajón, Sir_.

Tony se perdió en este hasta que la encontró, no tardó en terminar de afeitarse colocando pequeñas curitas de color blanco en las heridas de su barbilla. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por encima del espejo, recogiendo su largo cabello en una coleta en la parte de atrás, le diría a Pepper que le cortara el cabello después de terminar de revisar esos estúpidos papeles para la empresa. Volvió a verse en el espejo, luego de haber ido a buscar ropa en el armario de su habitación. J.A.R.V.I.S. le había conseguido un pantalón de color negro que le quedaba ajustado, junto a un suéter de color plateado —el cual le quedo un poco grande—, con el nombre de la banda AC/DC en el centro de color negro. Se veía mucho mejor que en la mañana (o cuando le encontró Pepper con Tasha. No iba a admitir que había perdido mucha sangre con aquella fractura en sus nudillos) se había bañado, se depiló. Faltaba cortarse el cabello e igual… comer algo, pero no tenía hambre, sólo quería volver a su laboratorio. Pero tenía el extraño presentimiento que sí no salía a la sala a dónde Potts le había ordenado —lo hizo, esa fue una orden— vendrían a buscarlo y sería peor.

Bajó de su habitación hasta la sala central del pent-house, dónde estaba el bar, los muebles principales lejos de la sala de reuniones de Los Vengadores, desvió su mirada hacía el gran televisor pantalla plana que estaba delante de él, pensando seriamente que sería entretenido ver las noticias, pero no quería escuchar nada que viniera del mundo exterior. Se sorprendió, cuando se sentó en el gran sofá de color negro con forma de L que no había nadie más en aquella habitación, probablemente… _no estarían en casa_. _De vez en cuando_ , pensaba Tony: _tomar aire fresco lejos de la oficina, era genial_.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. colócame algo de música.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece esta tarde, Sir? —la voz de la máquina se escuchó en toda la habitación. Stark frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar que esta de alguna forma se escuchó bastante feliz. Extraño, J.A.R.V.I.S. prácticamente habla con un sintetizador de voz, no tiene emociones, pero omitió esa parte…

— ** _Whatever_ ** (lo que sea) —cerrando sus ojos.

 **Back in Black** de _AC/DC_ comenzó a sonar en el gran salón principal. Tony pensó: **Buena elección, _buddy_** (amigo). Su pierna comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con el ritmo de la música, el compás era algo que tenía dentro de su cuerpo. Stark admitía que la música le calmaba, así, como le hacía ver que el mundo todavía seguía girando. A diferencia del alcohol, que le hacía sumergirse cada vez más y más en el abismo que llamaba: _realidad_. Sus labios se abrieron, para la alegría de J.A.R.V.I.S. su amo comenzó a seguir la letra de la canción de memoria, había algo que todos los humanos compartían en un unísono destino: no eran capaces de aprenderse toda la tabla química con tan solo dos días de haber leído. Pero eran capaces de memorizar la letra de una canción después de haberla escuchado mínimo: _cinco veces_.

_I've been looking at the sky_

_'cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

—Canta conmigo, Compañero —J.A.R.V.I.S. comenzó a interpretar la canción, pero perdía todo el chiste al ser entonada con su voz artificialmente sintetizada, que Tony después de escucharla en el coro le dijo que se detuviera soltando una carcajada—. **_Buddy_** , eres realmente malo cantando.

— _Técnicamente fui creado por usted, Sir_.

— ¿Eso que significa, J.A.R.V.I.S.?

J.A.R.V.I.S. no fue capaz de contestar —o al menos se salvó de hacerlo—, cuando el castaño escuchó un grupo de voces que provenían de los pasillos, principalmente del pasillo central del segundo piso dónde se encontraban las habitaciones generales de cada miembro de Los Vengadores. Desvió su atención hacía esta, dónde logró observar a Bruce Banner quien bajaba avergonzado con las mejillas rojizas, seguido de Black Widow y Pepper. Las dos mujeres parecían estar hablando entre ellas, conversando _cosas_ que avergonzaban al Doctor. A Tony no le pareció para nada extraño que estuviera avergonzado, Bruce, desde cualquier punto de vista era demasiado inocente para estar rodeado de la diosa de la maldad y la diosa de la perfección. Sintió pena por él.

Antes de que hubiese escuchado el grito que pegó Bruce cuando ambos intercambiaron miradas de la entrada se escuchó un par de carcajadas seguido de algunos objetos rompiéndose con la excusa que todo estaba demasiado cerca de su martillo. Por la puerta principal entró el semidiós del trueno: Thor Odinson, seguido de Hawkeye quien sonreía con burla comiéndose un helado que compró algunas cuadras atrás: Clinton Francis Barton, más conocido como Clint.

Tony ni se levantó del sofá dedicándole una mirada a los presentes, quienes tres de ellos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al verlo allí en la sala, sin armas apuntándole para que comiera o el semidiós del trueno amenazándolo conque despertaría a Hulk para destruir su laboratorio y todos los que conocía en esa Torre sí no salía a comer algo que no fuese café o tostadas. Thor sin salir de la sorpresa giró a ver a su amigo Clint quien había dejado de comer helado.

— ¿El amigo Stark salió de la cueva? —Preguntó con sorpresa. Clint asintió bastante sorprendido, de hecho, estaba en un estado de shock en el cual lo único que recordaba hace segundos atrás era el extraño sabor del helado de fresa.

—Estoy seguro de que el armagedón se acerca —musitó, dedicando una mirada hacia arriba dónde se encontraba el par de mujeres bastante frescas—. O tal vez no.

— ¡Por dios y toda la ciencia de este mundo, Tony! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —El único quien se preocupó de verdad fue Banner, quien corrió hacia dónde se encontraba su amigo de la ciencia abrazándolo con fuerza. Tony intentó quitárselo de encima, acción que fue secundada por Clint con la mirada, pero este no le soltó—. Mrs. Potts tenía razón al decir que _estabas_ hecho un desastre…

— _Estaba_ , bien dicho amigo. Ahora soy el mismo galán de antes —sonrió con arrogancia. Los Vengadores se dedicaron una mirada entre ellos sonriendo con alivió al escucharle hablar así.

—Es cierto que estas mejor que esta mañana, se puede decir que ahora te asemejas a tu yo verdadero.

—Cállate, Romanovich —bufó con molestia—. ¿Y? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Shakespeare, Legolas?

—Nope —contestó Clint volviendo a comer su helado.

—El Hijo de Odín se complace al saber que el amigo Stark por fin ha decidido salir de esa cueva tecnología la que ustedes llaman laboratorio científico —contestó Thor caminando hacia él—. Te invitaría a una cena al estilo de Asgard, pero no creo que estés preparado para un viaje en tus condiciones.

—Y Stark en Asgard es un peligro.

—Nadie ha pedido opinión de usted, Mrs. Romanoff. Thor, hablemos de eso en mi oficina.

—No señor, usted tiene trabajo que hacer —Pepper se adelantó antes de que su jefe volviera a perderse entre los pasillos o esta vez se dedicara a irse a un viaje intergaláctico (o como sea que se llame) a otro mundo lejos de ese. Realmente sería un problema.

Pepper se acercó al contrario a abrazarlo, había llorado lo suficiente para actuar de regreso a la normalidad, los demás también se lanzaron encima del castaño después de un tiempo de fingir que no le importaba para nada. Todo el peso de Thor había caído encima de los últimos y para quitarlos de encima —para la satisfacción de Tony—, Bruce había fingido que intentaba convertirse en Hulk. La tarde trascurrió con Tony quejándose del montón de papeles que debía de firmar, leía la mayoría por encima pero estaba bastante seguro de la habilidad de Pepper para manejar la empresa que paso más tiempo gastando su firma en estos para luego dejar que la ahora rubia cortara su cabello. Después de ver que se encontraba mejor que antes, de las burlas de Clint al igual que de Natasha al darse cuenta de que se había cortado con una máquina de afeitar tomaron la cena en el comedor.

Después del trascurso de la cena, en la que Los Vengadores decidieron sentarse en la sala principal con Pepper en uno de los sofás escuchaban con atención lo que había vivido Natasha Romanoff la noche anterior en S.H.I.E.L.D. La historia comenzaba con la misión de interrogar profundamente al secretario de la agencia: Alexander Pierce, con la intensión de que este revelara los accesos que siquiera Nick Fury tenía acceso a ellos. Nick impidió que esta llegue hasta el último piso, la organización sufrió un extraño atentado, dónde los últimos pisos terminaron explotando y una muy importante información se había perdido en el sistema dejando a la mujer de cabellos rojizos al igual que Fury, nadando en el olvido. Los Vengadores sabían que S.H.I.E.L.D. ocultaba muchos secretos, pero incluso dentro de la propia organización, había secretos que se escondían de su director.

—Traición.

—No podemos descartar esa opción, Bruce. Lo más probable es que exista gente dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. que intente llevar a la organización a la destrucción. No estamos totalmente seguros, pero de que S.H.I.E.L.D. liberó a Steven Grant Rogers, lo hizo. Las probabilidades de que la información se encuentre dentro de los estándares más grandes de seguridad de la agencia son altos —la mujer frunció ligeramente los labios en señal de frustración al no poder hacer nada.

—No podemos descartar a Hydra —habló Tony llamando la atención de todos—. Es totalmente seguro de que Hydra debe estar relacionada con la información que oculta S.H.I.E.L.D. Es decir, Hydra está dividida en pequeñas organizaciones que se dividieron, muchas de ellas se dedicaban a tipos de ventas ilegales de armas (mis armas), pero otras han estado trabajando para la destrucción del país. S.H.I.E.L.D. es Hydra.

—Es lo más probable —Natasha envolvió sus dedos apoyando su barbilla en esta—. Existe la gran probabilidad de que la mitad de S.H.I.E.L.D. este trabajando para Hydra, pero no serían los únicos. Sí se lograron infiltrar en la mayor red de información e inteligencia de todo el mundo, podrían estar en cualquier parte… ¿Stark?

 **Ese no era un afrodisiaco de alguna civilización… ¿cierto, Rogers?** —Todos dirigieron una mirada al castaño quien pareció perderse en segundos en sus pensamientos—. **Era alguna clase de estimulante, pudo haberlo obtenido de las manos de científicos de Hydra…** —mordió suavemente su pulgar—. La clave de la Torre —soltó de improvisto—. La habitación dónde se encontraba Bruce, desbloquear mi caja de seguridad con facilidad, pasar por encima de J.A.R.V.I.S. sin que este los detectara, controlar a Steven Rogers con facilidad… ¡S.H.I.E.L.D. estuvo detrás de todo esto! ¡Todo el maldito tiempo! —Tony golpeó con la palma de sus manos la mesa central de la sala, observando a todos sus compañeros—. ¡Hemos sido engañados! ¡Toda nuestra información ha estado siempre en sus manos! ¡Han encontrado nuestras debilidades, nuestras virtudes, no me extrañaría que conocieran más de nosotros que ellos mismos! Por esa razón… —Tony mordió de nuevo su labio provocando que esta sangrara, lanzándose al sofá de regreso. Debía de ser una maldita broma.

—Nuestras debilidades, la desaparición de Tony en la batalla, el Capitán América descongelado y en nuestra contra… —agregó Bruce después de un tiempo—. Eso incluye… controlar la torre —el Doctor Banner quería preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido cuando Tony se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero nada más al chocar miradas con el castaño vio algo dentro de sus ojos: _algo oscuro_.

—Phil una vez entró violando la seguridad de J.A.R.V.I.S. —comentó después de un minuto de silencio Pepper, quien deslizó su mano encima de sus rodillas que estaban ligeramente cruzadas—. ¿Quién nos asegura que no ocurrió lo mismo cuando La Legión de Hierro fue tomada?

—Debemos de encontrar la fuga —habló Clint, envolviendo sus manos en la taza de té que se encontraba bebiendo—, a los traidores. De inmediato.

— ¿Quién nos asegura que todo S.H.I.E.L.D. no es Hydra? —Todos giraron a ver a Thor, muchos fruncieron el ceño a sabiendas de que podría tener la razón. ¡Joder, la tenía! ¿Quién aseguraba lo contrario? ¿En quienes podrían confirmar? ¿Quiénes eran los amigos? ¿Quiénes eran los enemigos? ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos fantasmas que gobernaban a la organización de inteligencia más grande del mundo?

—De lo que estamos seguros es que Fury es nuestro aliado.

—No confió en Fury, Romanoff —la voz de Tony se escuchó en la sala, la mujer de cabellos rojos giró a ver al castaño con furia en sus ojos.

—Yo no confió de todo en ti, Stark. Y me encuentro aquí contigo, sentada bebiendo té mientras discutimos de un tema de vital importancia.

— ¡Yo no soy un mentiroso, Romanoff! —La mujer arrugó la frente.

—No es hora de discutir, chicos —Banner arregló sus anteojos sobre su rostro, sus dedos se encontraban temblando, por alguna razón Natasha tenía toda la razón, pero por el otro lado… Tony también la tenía. ¿Quién les decía que el hombre que les engañó con la producción de armas cuando Loki los atacó no está del lado de la organización criminal más grande del mundo? —. Debemos de tranquilizarnos, ¿quiénes pueden ser aliados?

—María Hill —habló Clint—. Ha sido siempre un fiel soldado. Estoy seguro de que ella no representaría a Hydra en las sombras.

—Sí hablamos de Hill, hablaríamos de Fury —contestó Stark frunciendo ligeramente los labios, recordando que esa mujer: _muy probablemente le odie_ —. No confió en ella.

— ¿Y sí los ponemos a prueba? —Preguntó Thor de improviso.

— ¿Una prueba? —Banner giró a ver a Clint quien levantó suavemente una ceja con curiosidad.

—Sí, algo que confirme que son amigos —miró a todos—. Nuestros amigos.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Tony permaneció en silencio observando hacía la nada—. Es una excelente idea, Thor —musitó suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello hasta cubrir este detrás de sus orejas—. ¿Qué tienes en mente, Hijo de Odín?

—Bueno…

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Thor, se perdía incluso en el mundo que se mostraba en su imaginación de un lado a otro. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, necesitaba recostarse en algo o cerrar sus ojos. Necesitaba llenarse de energía, tomar más café, bajar aquel deseo con nicotina aunque a sabiendas eso podría matarle o incluso más tragos, una buena botella de whisky le iba a servir para eliminar todos los pensamientos que estaban mezclándose en su cabeza. La piel le volvía a picar, sus dedos recorrían sus manos desde la muñeca hasta sus hombros. Vio, en el reflejo de la mesa de vidrio la sonrisa del rubio. Lo último que recordó antes de desmayarse, fue a Pepper gritando su nombre.

 

 — _Es algo que no le gustaría escuchar de mí, Sir. Pero se lo dije_ —la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se escuchó en su habitación cuando suavemente sus ojos se abrieron. En la orilla de la cama se encontraban Thor y Clint mirándole con extrema precaución por sí hacia un mal movimiento, a un costado de la cama Banner estaba tomándole la presión al igual que la temperatura con el termómetro en la punta de sus labios. Pepper estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama con su común mirada de preocupación que brotaba de sus pómulos, parecía que las lágrimas querían escapar de su hermoso rostro hasta bañarse en las mangas de la chaqueta que vestía. Natasha cruzada de brazos en la entrada observaba de reojo al castaño.

—Gracias, J.A.R.V.I.S.

— _De nada, Sir_.

—De forma biológica se encuentra en buen estado. Su presión está normal, tiene baja cantidad de glóbulos rojos por la falta de comida pero eso se puede arreglar con un horario estricto —el Doctor miró con extrema cautela al castaño por sí se atrevía a quejarse de algo—. No encuentro la razón de tu desmayo.

—No fue nada, Doc.

—Eso fue peligroso, amigo Stark —comentó Thor, quien fue secundado por el asentimiento de Clint.

— _Mis sensores indican que tuvo de nuevo un ataque de ansiedad, Sir_ —Tony chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que J.A.R.V.I.S. había hablado de más, pero sus amigos no parecieron estar sorprendidos por aquello, de hecho, se relajaron notablemente.

—Eso fue la causa del desmayo, menos mal que no trajo otros problemas.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas, Doc? —Se atrevió a preguntar el castaño. Todos dudaron de decirle lo que había pasado los últimos meses, pero ninguno se atrevió, ni siquiera Natasha quien se encontraba en la puerta observando el pomo de esta—. ¿Qué tipo de problemas, Vengadores? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, mucho más fuerte—. J.A.R.V.I.S.

— _Sir, no estoy seguro sí sus compañeros Vengadores…_

—J.A.R.V.I.S. es una orden.

La Inteligencia Artificial dudó, pero luego prosiguió a colocar delante del castaño imágenes holografías de lo que había ocurrido las semanas antes. Pepper veía todo con sus ojos profundamente abiertos, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y temblaba allí dónde se encontraba. Tony no apartó su mirada de los vídeos, de las palabras que gritaba cuando entraba en ese estado, de los fuertes agarres de sus compañeros, de las noches en las cuales dos de ellos e incluso uno solo se sentaba al borde de su cama intentando calmarlo. Miró a los dos asesinos que afirmaban jamás confiar en él estando allí al borde de la cama tendiendo su mano para ayudarle, vio al Dios del trueno luchando contra Iron Man sin la intensión de utilizar su martillo calmándolo con las palabras más alentadoras que puedo haber soltado. Los dedos de Banner envolviéndose en su cabello e incluso escuchó una nana.

— ¿Me cantaste, Romanoff?

—Calla, Stark —contestó la mujer de inmediato avergonzada.

—Bueno, la nana de Natasha era la única que lograba hacerte dormir… ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Sí mal no lo recuerdo era: _A La Nanita Nana_. ¿La cantó en ruso?

—Eso era español —corrigió la mujer de golpe. Pero luego volvió a callar dedicándole una mirada a Thor al igual que a Clint dictándoles que se iba a vengar. Los observados tragaron saliva de golpe.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente—. **Ellos no pueden ser miembros de Hydra** —pensó, desviando su mirada de los vídeos durante momentos para observarlos sumergirse en una estúpida discusión—. Sí los vas a matar que sea fuera de mi cuarto, no quiero mi alfombra sucia.

—Ten eso por seguro, Stark.

—En fin, deja eso para después —comentó el castaño despertando de un pesado sueño que había estado consumiéndolo durante días, semanas, meses… debía de abrir los ojos, de golpear de regresó el futuro y volver a tener confianza en él—. ¿Qué tenías en mente, Thor?

—Una fiesta.

— ¿Qué?

La expresión del castaño era increíblemente épica. Sus ojos se veían suavemente cerrados, pero a la vez los abrió formando una perfecta **O** con sus labios al no haber entendido o simplemente interpretó mal el plan que habían trazado mientras él estaba durmiendo —o inconsciente—. Viró su rostro de un lado a otro leyendo cada rostro de Los Vengadores deteniéndose en la de Pepper quien asintió dándole la razón. _Una fiesta_ , de todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir al hijo de Odín era una fiesta.

—Una fiesta… —volvió a pronunciar—. ¿Qué demostraríamos en la fiesta? ¿Quién comerá más en la mesa de botanas es el enemigo?

—Al principio suena estúpido —comentó Natasha llamando la atención del dios del trueno—. Pero luego tiene sentido. La fiesta atraería la atención de un montón de personas, muchos políticos, empresarios e incluso miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. asistirían a ella. La idea es infiltrar a J.A.R.V.I.S. a los cuarteles generales de la organización mientras la fiesta es trasmitida. Infiltración, hackear y transferir información.

—La palabra **_hack_** no se usa desde los ochenta —comentó Tony con una sonrisa burlona. Natasha le sacó el dedo del medio—. Me gusta como suena. ¿Pepper?

—Stark Industries se encuentra en la semana de aniversario, podremos tomar esta fecha para hacer una gran fiesta en La Torre Avengers, eso, incluye invitar a socios, miembros de grandes agencias, políticos que podrían querer patrocinar a Los Vengadores. He estado recibiendo un montón de patrocinadores políticos y empresarios quienes quisieran ser socios de Stark Industries para beneficiar a Los Vengadores.

—Natasha y Pepper se encargaran de los invitados a la fiesta y de la organización. Clint estará a cargo de la infiltración, los planos de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. lo dejo en tus manos. Thor… tú no podrás _faltar_ a la fiesta, eres el Vengador más reconocido de todos. Bruce y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

— ¿Del resto, amigo Stark?

—Modificaremos a J.A.R.V.I.S. hasta el punto que pueda entrar en la red de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin ser detectado, un virus sin ser visto. Podremos hacerlo, ¿no es así, Doc.?

—Lo haremos, Tony.

—Oh, y otra cosa… Pepper, quiero dos hamburguesas doble de carne, una malteada de gran tamaño de chocolate, extra de papas fritas, una porción de pizza napolitana y mi postre favorito de limón.

—Sí, Mr. Stark. ¿Algo más?

—Los quiero fuera de mi habitación, ahora —ordenó. Los demás Vengadores le vieron un momento antes de salir por la puerta. El último en salir fue Bruce quien de reojo lo vio que volvía a colocar delante de él los vídeos que había pasado todos esos meses. Se preocupó, pero luego observó la sonrisa que había mostrado al darse cuenta de que ellos le habían estado cuidando.

 **Tony, no eres para nada honesto** —pensó.

 

A medida que transcurrían los días, Los Vengadores se la pasaron trabajando en lo que planeaban para tomar de las muñecas a Hydra. La fiesta de aniversario para celebrar Industrias Stark no había tomado por la sorpresa a nadie, pero sí, se sorprendieron al enterarse de la lista de invitados que tendría esa fiesta: senadores, políticos, empresarios, abogados. Había un montón de invitados que habían tenido roces con la creación de Los Vengadores pero también de gente que los apoyaba desde las sobras. Stark había aceptado de alguna manera con invitarlos a todos ellos de que podrían tener o no la razón y que aceptaría el dinero que provenía de todos ellos al ser patrocinados. En la zona del laboratorio se encontraba Tony junto a Banner trabajando directamente con la Inteligencia Artificial, J.A.R.V.I.S. quien estaba siendo dotada con mayores actualizaciones hechas por el propio castaño a través de sus conocimientos en sistemas e ingeniería. Bruce era como su mano derecha, quien le ayudaba principalmente en pequeños errores que el castaño no veía por estar tan concentrado en solucionar problemas mucho más grandes. Ese era su trabajo día pero también de noche. Aunque el castaño era obligado a ir a dormir por el hombre que controlaba Hulk, y todos los días iba Thor a buscarlo y empujarlo hasta su habitación.

Thor por su parte, ayudaba a Clint a trazar un plan de infiltración. La cuartada del rubio fue haber accedido a una misión con Natasha y salir herido antes de la fiesta. Estaría en su habitación pero luego de media noche bajaría hacía la fiesta a saludar a los invitados que permanecieron allí. La idea de Tony era una fiesta de máscaras, nadie podría darse cuenta de que ese Clint era falso y que era un doble que habían preparado para mayor seguridad. Thor ofrecía su ayuda como guerrero a diferencia de que el rubio atacaba directamente mientras la idea de Clint era entrar sin ser visto. Esos dos juntos no eran nada más que una mala combinación, pero se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de no demostrarlo continuamente. De alguna u otra forma se entendían el uno al otro y así se llevaban de la mar de bien.

Natasha al igual que Pepper se la pasaron días organizando la fiesta, los invitados habían estado listos en dos días. Los más centrales, quienes eran los mayores sospechosos que podrían estar ligados con Hydra, no podrían simplemente ignorar a políticos, sí se infiltraron en la organización de inteligencia más grande del mundo, eran capaces de infiltrarse en la política, en la educación, en la milicia. Podrían estar dónde ellos menos lo esperaban, por esa razón, su larga lista de invitados eran las potencias principales de cada sector eso no incluía que no metieran también a pequeños chivos que podrían servir para proteger las sombras de ese plan. Entre ellos, algunos miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. que pertenecían a la rama en la política entre otros. La organización fue preparada por Pepper, una orquesta musical para la mayor comodidad de todos, mayordomos y cocineros que eran de confianza de Stark y guardaespaldas en sectores primordiales. J.A.R.V.I.S. estaría solo mitad de él atento a la seguridad por esa razón debían de utilizar a más personas para la seguridad.

Al quinto día Tony había atravesado la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargando entre sus manos la modificación de J.A.R.V.I.S. finalmente terminada. Halagando que era el mejor ingeniero, mecánico entre otros títulos que el mundo pudiera imaginar.  « ¿Quién es el más grande genio de todos? » Presumía mostrándole sus avances. La noche del sexto día los planes fueron repasados por todos Los Vengadores, cada uno sabía la posición que iban a estar controlando esa noche a espera de Clint, Thor era el único en estar disponible para salir volando de la Torre en busca de Clint por sí pasaba media noche y este no se había comunicado. Natasha al igual que Pepper formaron un plan de estrategia, nadie salía de la Torre hasta que Clint no estuviera a salvo, pero fue desechado por Tony porque comenzaría a levantar sospechas y eso pondría al mundo en un estado de: _todos contra todos_.

Al final de la media noche, antes de que todos fueran a dormir finalizaron con una sonrisa en los labios de cada uno. La misión saldría de la mar de bien, después de todo fue planeada con anticipación y cada uno de ellos tenían claro lo que iban a hacer. Nada podría salir mal. Absolutamente… nada.

 

 **Shoot to Thrill** de _AC/DC_ resonaba con fuerza en su habitación. Era viernes por la noche, dentro de poco la fiesta debía de comenzar. Y él, quien había pasado toda la semana recuperándose, teniendo pocas pesadillas por las pastillas para dormir que Bruce le había preparado, se sentía increíblemente bien: ¡cómo nuevo! Por supuesto, también se debía a la estricta alimentación de Black Widow y la constante culpa que sentía al ver a Pepper a punto de llorar por no querer comer —después de dos días comenzó a pensar que era un truco de la rubia para obligarle a comer—. Estaba menos delgado que antes, no quería admitir que había subido algo de peso, pero se veía bastante relleno, increíblemente atractivo, cómo él suele verse frente a un espejo. Su cabello no se encontraba largo y habían desaparecido casi por completo las heridas en su barbilla. Después de salir del baño tarareando la canción ante la sinfonía de J.A.R.V.I.S. detrás de los parlantes de la habitación, se detuvo delante de un gran espejo. Ese gran espejo que le permitía a ver hacia adentro con tan solo digitar algunos números o pidiéndole a su Inteligencia Artificial que lo hiciera.

Observó hacía adentro un gran conjunto de trajes que todavía no se había probado. Trajes de diseñador, las mejores marcas del mundo se extendían delante de sus ojos. Él pasaba desde Valentino a Carolina Herrera. Recorriendo los trajes hechos especialmente para él de Giorgio Armani, Dolce & Gabbana o Karl Lagerfeld. Se detuvo en el último, escogiendo el traje más reciente que había sido enviado a la torre. Consistía en un pantalón de franjas de color negro, era de color gris un platinado bastante suave que le hacía relucir sus bien formadas piernas. Una camisa manga larga de color blanco, con un chaleco sin mangas de color gris encima de esta y un chaleco manga larga —y largo— que llegaba hasta sus rodillas dándole un aspecto increíblemente seductor. No se colocó corbata alguna, pero sí, encima de su rostro logró deslizar las gafas de color negro que le daban la interpretación de un Stark —sobre todo el hecho de que deseaba tapar las ojeras—. Deslizó un par de zapatos recomendados por J.A.R.V.I.S. de la marca Gucci, diseñados exclusivamente para él por sus pies. Los zapatos eran plateados con una cinta de color rojo con dorado que tenía su apellido incrustado en estas.

Acomodó las mangas de su camisa para que estuvieran perfectamente en sus brazos y no le incomodaran viéndose en el espejo.

— ¿Qué tal me veo, J.A.R.V.I.S.? —Sonrió de medio lado.

— _Exuberante, como siempre, Sir_ —el castaño sonrió—. _Cabe mencionar que debería utilizar Hublot Big Bang. Sus incrustaciones de diamantes combinan perfectamente con su traje actual, Sir._

—Buen consejo, J. ¿Dónde están mis relojes? —J.A.R.V.I.S. iba a contestar de forma sarcástica lo bien que su amo conocía dónde tenía sus cosas cuando la puerta fue suavemente abierta dejando entrar a una hermosa rubia de ojos ligeramente celestes. La sonrisa de Tony se mostró en sus labios cuando la vio por el espejo.

—En tu segunda vitrina, Tony. Recuerda que siempre guardas todo lo que compras allí porque te molestaría tenerlo en todas partes.

—Yo, no te regalé ese vestido… ¿o sí?

Pepper vestía un hermoso vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo. Era de puntos de color negro con plateado brillantes. Tenía su espalda afuera, así, como un gran escote del cual caía una hermosa cadena de oro. Potts no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada de sus labios caminando hasta el armario sacando de este una caja pequeña de color rojo dónde había exactamente tres relojes del mismo tipo de distintos tonos.

— ¿Y? ¿Me dejarás hablando solo?

—Natasha me ayudó a comprarlo —musitó con una sonrisa—. Con tu dinero, por supuesto.

—Espero que cuando me quede en la calle ustedes me mantengan —susurró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la rubia sonrió con burla—. Bien, eso jamás será posible. Soy bi-billonario. ¿Sabes? Estoy por encima de la cantidad billonaria.

Pepper se acercó al castaño colocándole el reloj por debajo del chaleco, este la quedo observando durante un largo tiempo, llamando la atención de la rubia quien lentamente subió su rostro hasta toparse con el contrario.

— ¿Tony?

—Pepper, yo… —la rubia tragó seco, desviando su mirada por unos momentos hacía la puerta, volviéndola a regresar hacía el castaño. Apoyándose sobre la punta de sus pies abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello. Desvió su atención hacía sus labios besándolo durante un largo minuto que parecía una eternidad para ambos. La rubia rompió el beso minutos después sonriendo.

—Extraño, ¿cierto? —Tony asintió—. Lo entiendo, no debes de explicarlo de nuevo, Tony. No soy nada más que tu asistente, tu mejor amiga. Nuestro cariño se confundió con amor, siempre ha sido extraño al momento de unir nuestros labios, de haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Pasamos de ser los mejores amigos a amantes que no debieron de haber sido. Pero no te culpo por no amarme, al contrario, agradezco que sientas ese gran cariño por mi… tanto que te hizo cambiar lo que antes eras. Tony, te amo. Te amo tanto, pero tú no sientes lo mismo y no sería justo lastimarnos el uno al otro.

» Creo que siempre lo supe, sabía de antemano que ocurría algo dentro de tu corazón. Entendía que pronto alguien acapara toda tu atención hasta que perdieras quien eras tú en realidad. No ocurrió conmigo, siempre estaba presente esa idea de que podía perderte y me aterraba, pero las personas siempre fueron importantes para ti. Te convertirte en Iron Man, destruiste a un montón de organizaciones que intentaron acabar con tu vida, con la vida de todos aquellos a quienes amabas. Tony, eres un buen hombre. El cariño que sentiste por mí nos hizo entender lo humano que eras. Pero es hora, y lo entiendo, de que olvides que me has hecho sufrir, cuando lo único que yo quiero, es que tú estés a salvo.

—Mrs. Potts… gracias —la mujer le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa besando su mejilla.

— ¿Quiere bajar a la fiesta conmigo, Mr. Stark? ¿O esperará que Mr. Odinson lo venga a recoger? —Tony se quejó agregando: _¿qué va a ser Musculitos aquí?_ Mientras la rubia salía de la habitación riendo junto a un castaño bastante aburrido. Natasha se encontraba al borde de la escalera esperándolos, vestía un hermoso vestido de color negro que había comprado con la mujer el día anterior, esta envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la mano de la rubia apoyándose en su hombro.

—Buen trabajo, Pepper —la rubia giró a verla asombrada, esta dirigió suavemente sus dedos en la punta de sus labios recomendándole que guardara silencio—. Lo hablaremos después, ¿okey?

— ¿Qué hablaran después?

—Cosas de mujeres, Stark —contestó la rusa—. A lo mejor también eres una mujer.

—No sabes cuánto te odio, Romanovich.

—Es mutuo, Stark.

—A tus enemigos no le cantas nanas, ¿o sí?

—Oh, claro que lo hago. La nana de la muerte. Les tarareo la _marcha fúnebre_. La próxima vez te la tarareare a ti cuando estés dormido.

—No gracias, no me llevo bien con Chopin. Ni con espías rusas que quieren tararearme la canción para asesinarme.

Pepper había sonreído, pensó que Tony volvería a deprimirse como antes, entrar a un mundo en el cual sólo él podría acceder sin salir herido. Pero seguía siendo el mismo, estaba allí, a lado de las dos contestándole como siempre a Natasha, siendo el Tony Stark que había conociendo: siendo, su mejor amigo. **Gracias, Avengers**. Pensó. Porque gracias a ellos, su mejor amigo volvía a ser el mismo. O al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba delante de todo ese orgullo y ego que tenía. Pero seguía siendo Iron Man, seguía cubriendo su corazón con ese traje de hierro, seguía demostrando que tenía un corazón de titanio, cuando él por dentro… _se destruía fácilmente_. 

Y pronto… llegaría al a autodestrucción.

 

La orquesta tocaba **Moonlight Sonata** de _Beethoven_ , cuando sus dedos se deslizaban por las caderas de las señoritas que estaban delante de él hablando animadamente sobre algún tema que definitivamente no le interesaba. Después de saludar a todos los invitados con un discurso que había escrito Pepper para él dando por iniciada la fiesta. Se deslizó del escenario saludando a todos y cada uno de ellos, con los nombres memorizados, las caras más o menos conocidas pero con las máscaras puestas en la cara de cada uno de ellos, estos mencionaban su apellido y se enfrascaban en una conversación con el castaño. Las horas habían pasado desde que todo comenzó, estaba seguro de que Clint se había logrado infiltrar con éxito, Natasha quien era la más preocupada de todos hablaba animadamente con un montón de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que la conocían perfectamente, Pepper se encontraba a su lado por protección.

Thor se encontraba bebiendo un extraño licor asgardiano con un montón de ancianos quienes reían en sinfonía con sus historias en aquel gran planeta al cual él llamaba hogar. Tony desvió su atención hacía la puerta durante unos segundos, volviéndose a concentrar en el vaso de vino que tenía en sus manos. Escuchó en su oído a J.A.R.V.I.S. avisando de la llegada de un par de invitados más. Los nombres no le sonaron familiar, pero podrían ser aquellos de los cuales Natasha había invitado para que sirvieran como chivos expiatorios. **Gente sin importancia** , pensó.

Tony se asombró al ver que las chicas poco a poco parecían sonar cada vez más y más nerviosa, algunas de ellas se despidieron de él disculpándose con el hecho de querer ir al baño, otras, mintieron al decir que necesitaban aire freso. **Extraño** , pensó. Pero no alcanzó a girar su rostro cuando aquella voz le había helado completamente la piel, regresándole a todos los recuerdos del pasado que frustraban, le autodestruía. Poco a poco le hacía sentir todo lo que sintió cuando ellos dos… estuvieron juntos.

¡Debía de ser, esa era su voz, ese era su tonó! Esas… eran sus manos.

—Tony, ¿me extrañaste? —Su risa se escuchó suavemente sobre sus oídos, golpeándole. Su mano bajó por toda su cintura hasta su cadera apegándolo un poco más a él, sintiendo su calor, como toda su piel se erizaba—. Espera, no vayas a gritar. Sí lo haces explotaré el edificio junto a todas las personas que están aquí dentro… y no amenazó sin razón, ¿cierto? Me conoces —susurró, deslizando sus labios por todo su cuello.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rogers?

—Bailar.

— ¿Qué?

La orquesta se tomó por sorpresa el pedido del hombre rubio quien estaba tomando la mano del dueño de la fiesta. Pero no tardaron en comenzar a tocar **Danse Macabre** de _Camille Saint-Saëns_ , quien asombró a todos los bailarines, pero siguieron aquel baile al darse cuenta de que en el medio del escenario un par de hombres —uno conocido y uno del cual no sabían nada— se adueñaban de la pista de baile. Steve se movía con elegancia por toda la pista tarareando la canción al oído del castaño quien intentaba buscar ayuda con su mirada, pero entendió: que no era una falsa amenaza. Qué estaba allí por algo… ¿Por alguien? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué lo sacaba a bailar?

—Tony —le llamó. El castaño observó a través de la máscara un par de ojos celestes que me miraban con… _¿burla?_ —.   ¿Acaso sufriste por mi culpa? —La sonrisa, esa seguridad que interpretaba a través de su voz le alertó. En esos momentos… _la ansiedad lo bañó_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas después de la lectura:
> 
> —Sí, gente. Después del próximo capítulo veremos como todo comienza a manejarse con la trama que tengo pensada. Y… me rompí yo misma el corazón narrando a Tony así {?}
> 
> —Steve es tan malote, que me encanta.
> 
> —Tony es mi bebé preciado, no se preocupen, él ganará mucho {?} —maybe—.
> 
> —Amo la relación que tienen estos Vengadores con mi bebé Tony, es como el más pequeño de la casa (aun a pesar de que paga absolutamente todo los desastres que hacen).
> 
> —Thor no se ha llevado a Tony a Asgard porque no le han dejado, que malo es.
> 
> —Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado. Y sí tienen algo que decirme, un comentario, una pregunta: adelante.
> 
> —Tu review alimenta mi alma (o al menos, alimenta al Stony).
> 
> Besos, guys.
> 
> (Y no me resistí colocando pequeñas frases en inglés que aparecen en las películas por la boca de RDJ, pero es que son geniales).


	3. How to star a war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics Marvel. Así cómo la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica en este universo ha sido sacado tanto de los cómics cómo de las películas producidas por la cadena directiva de DISNEY. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia que será narrada a continuación, personajes originales cómo pequeños cambios en los protagonistas.  
>  **Título:** Rolling in the deep [Rondando en la profundidad]  
>  **Pareja principal:** Rogers Steven G. and Stark Anthony E.  
>  **Parejas secundarias:** Odinson Thor and Laufeyson Loki — Barton Clinton F. and Banner Bruce R. — Romanoff Natasha A. and Potts Virginia — Rumlow Brock and Barnes James B. — Wilson Wade W. and Parker Peter B. — Maximoff Pietro and Maximoff Wanda — Sarkissian Ophelia and Rogers Sarah E. — Pym Hank and Van Dyne Janet — Lang Scott E. H. and Wilson Samuel T. — acepto sugerencias.  
>  **Anuncios:  
> **  
>  —Hablan los personajes.  
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —  
>  –intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–  
> — _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._  
>  — **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)  
>  « Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »  
> » Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared «  
>  **Advertencias:** Lamentablemente para vosotros amigos, nada es lo que parece.
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA  
> En el caso de no hacerlo, **HULK SMASH** algunas cabezas.  
>  [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]  
> Capitán América nunca se unió a **The Avengers** : trabaja para **H.Y.D.R.A**.

**EEUU** , _Washington_ | _Washington D.C_

(Triskelion / Base central de S.H.I.E.L.D. | 2130)

 

Triskelion, la base principal de S.H.I.E.L.D. (Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa) localizada en Washington D.C se levantaba con majestuosidad aun cuando las luces del astro solar no estaba brillando con intensidad sobre el cielo que cubría todo el planeta tierra. Las grandes edificaciones que le daban forma a esta unidad militar se lograba ver desde una gran altura, dándole forma a una isla fuera de la ciudad distrital como un gran centro de protección para todos los americanos. Hawkeye detuvo en el parqueadero principal de la organización un Lamborghini Veneno de color negro polarizado, las llantas estaban bañadas en un aro de metal violeta que protegían de forma elegante el automóvil. La pintura a simple vista se veía increíblemente nueva, sobre todo, el brillo que cada parte del vehículo demostraba a simple vista. Cualquiera estaría feliz de estar manejando un carro de millones de dólares. Él no, definitivamente no querría saber qué pasaría con él sí se atrevía a rayar aunque sea un solo centímetro de la exuberante pintura. Tragó seco, Tony Stark le degollaría vivo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, caminando en dirección hacia la entrada de la base oficial. Vestía el uniforme de la organización, un pantalón de color negro y una camisa manga larga del mismo color. Portaba varios cinturones alrededor de su pantalón dónde almacenaba dos armas de fuego (una magnum 50 en su pierna derecha y una calibre 22 en su izquierda). No llevaba las flechas detrás de su espalda como comúnmente se conocía, llegaron a la conclusión que el arco y las flechas llamarían demasiado la atención. Los dejó en el auto bajo el asiento del copiloto por sí los necesitaría más adelante.

 **Realmente espero que todo salga bien** —dejó que un largo suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Subió su mano derecha hasta su oído, aquel, dónde cargaba el auricular que le comunicaba con los miembros del equipo—. _Tasha, entraré. ¿Cómo va todo?_ —Del otro lado escuchó una pequeña interferencia que le hacía entender que J.A.R.V.I.S. los estaba conectando del otro lado.

— _Los invitados están llegando como lo teníamos planeado. Tony no ha bajado al salón principal pero todo está en orden_ —comentó después de unos segundos de silencio—. _Procede, Clint. Ten cuidado._

— _Sí, lo tendré._

J.A.R.V.I.S. cortó la comunicación para mayor seguridad cuando atravesó la seguridad de la puerta principal. Uno de los guardias pidió la documentación que le aseguraba de que ese hombre trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D. documento que no tardó en aparecer en los brazos de Ojo de Halcón, quien después de una revisión de su número de documento el hombre le dejó acceder a las instalaciones con un: « _Buenas noches_ » Clint lo regresó segundos después dedicándole una sonrisa de lado. La organización no estaba tan vacía como esperaba que estuviese, típico para la base principal de una empresa de seguridad internacional. Volvió a inhalar aire antes de proceder a dirigirse a los ascensores.

Entró a uno de ellos, parecía que los demás miembros no tenían intereses por el momento de subir o bajar a los pisos adyacentes. No tomó su tarjeta de identificación, no fue esa la que se deslizó por el escáner, era una extra que tenía en su bolsillo derecho. Observó en profundo silencio el pasillo que daba a la recepción de la base militar, deslizando su mirada de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien con la simple vista que le pudiese reconocer y supiese que él debía de estar en la maldita fiesta que se celebraba esa noche. Estaba a tres horas y media de casa, en pocas palabras de Avengers Tower, cerró sus ojos, escuchando las puertas de los demás ascensores abriéndose, los tacones de varias agentes resonando en los pasillos, las risas, los murmullos, sentía dentro de aquella caja metálica como los números iban cambiando de manera rápida, cómo sí algo estuviera memorizando el lugar dónde se encontraban, cada huella de él, cada parte. Abrió los ojos hasta encontrar las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

Fuera de este marcaba el piso treinta y cuatro: _sala de archivos_.

—Mr. Barton, he memorizado el plantel principal dónde nos encontramos. Me sorprende informar que Sr. Tenía razón, la base tiene un gran subterráneo de más de cincuenta piso. Me temó informar que mucho de ese acceso es de restricción y todo el mapa no lo puedo digitalizar actualmente dentro de la memoria de seguridad que fue modificada. Sin embargo, he encontrado el lugar que Sr. Estaba intentando encontrar en los mapas principales del lugar que tenemos —proseguía hablando—. La sala central de computación: _piso treinta y siete bajo cero_.

Clint sonrió, realmente no esperaba que la situación estuviera girando de esa forma—. Stark, _hijo de puta_. Eres el único capaz de manipular una base militar gubernamental e internacional como sí de un juguete se tratase… —susurró, no había levantado sospechas –eso esperaba– y en ascensor en vez de subir como marcaba en la parte de afuera para los agentes que se atrevían a ver hacía la caja metálica, bajó hasta el secreto subterráneo de Washington DC.

Las puertas se abrieron, J.A.R.V.I.S. le dio la indicación de salir. No había una sola alma dentro de la oficina central, al contrario, no pareciese nunca que alguien hubiese pisado esa oficina. No había escritorios, ni sillas, y mucho menos un conjunto de computadoras cómo tenía la oficina central del décimo octavo piso de S.H.I.E.L.D. no había nada más que un largo pasillo oscuro iluminado por la poca luz que estaba en el techo mostrando una gran computadora delante de él. La gran pantalla se encontraba apagada y bajo esta había varios conectores USB vacíos. Deslizó su mano derecha dentro de su pantalón oscuro buscando la memoria que Tony Stark le había facilitado, observando el logotipo de la empresa en él.

 

« —No será suficiente con introducir esto al ascensor —estaban repasando el plan que habían trazado días atrás. Tony estaba sentado en un sofá de color rojo carmín con las piernas ligeramente cruzadas. Se veía mucho más vivaz que días atrás, habían comido hace media hora, por lo que antes de volver al trabajo, tenían la misma charla de siempre: _restablecer planes, modificar, arreglar y aclarar situaciones_. Se había vuelto una costumbre, una charla después de cada comida. Los demás Vengadores se encontraban sentados en los sofás delante de él escuchándole, Stark hurgó en su bolsillo hasta extraer una memoria USB de color azul oscuro de su mano con el logotipo de la empresa en esta, en la otra mano, cargaba la tarjeta que antes le había mostrado a los demás—. Ella te permitirá entrar al sistema de seguridad de la base: ascensores, cámaras, puertas, etcétera. Sin embargo, no nos dejará introducirnos totalmente al sistema, necesito que esto quede dentro de una computadora, central o no, una que sea capaz de comunicarse entre todas las redes de la edificación. Existe la posibilidad de que exista un subterráneo, dudo que Triscara tenga solamente un mapa superior.

—Triskelion —corrigió Banner dándole el nombre exacto de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark se quedó callado durante unos minutos.

—Da igual. Triscara, Triskelion, Tricolor, Tatiana… me da lo mismo —bufó como un niño pequeño—. Por lo tanto, cuándo J.A.R.V.I.S. se conecte al sistema de seguridad, inmediatamente se hará una imagen virtual de toda la base, llevándote así, dónde posiblemente se encuentra la computadora central, en pocas palabras, a la información de S.H.I.E.L.D. que necesitamos. J hará todo el trabajo.

—Stark —Clint suspiró—. Sé que eres un genio y todo eso… —prosiguió Barton sin mucha confianza hacía el plan que habían trazado durante esos días—, suena demasiado fácil para ser una misión en la cual podríamos exponer todos los secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D hacía nosotros… ¿no te pareces que es más bien una infiltración en una pizzería cuando estás a dieta y tu novia te está vigilando?

—No hay complicaciones sí no te ven —se burló—. Sí estás a dieta te escapas de tu novia y botas la factura sí compraste una pizza. Lo mismo pasa contigo —le habló como sí de un niño pequeño se tratara—, escabúllete en la base y toma la información que necesito, sí te preocupa que te descubran cuándo J.A.R.V.I.S. este dentro del sistema no deberías de dudar de eso ni un solo segundo: soy Tony Stark, ¿lo sabías, no? Ayude a los ingenieros de sistema de S.H.I.E.L.D. para reabastecerla con nueva tecnología, esa computadora no es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprarse con J.A.R.V.I.S. él entrará y saldrá como si nunca hubiera estado presente, es la infiltración perfecta ¿no lo crees así? —se jactó de lo maravillosa que era su creación y lo egocéntrico que era él—. De todas maneras, sí te metes en problemas lo harás por tus errores, pero no te preocupes, le diré a Thor que vaya a salvarte, no te preocupes por eso —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro.

—Eres… increíblemente irritante, Stark —susurró, apretando sus dientes. Sabía perfectamente que el castaño estaba provocándole, pero no podía ir en su contra. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, la mayor parte tenía razón. Una vez él traicionó a S.H.I.E.L.D. a pesar de estar siendo controlado por un dios, pero ahora era exactamente lo contrario, lo haría por voluntad propia para saber quiénes estaban con ellos y quienes no… eran como traicionarse a quienes le acogieron cuando él estaba en el camino de la perdición.

Natasha colocó la mano en su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa—. Todo estará bien, Clint. No somos los malos…

—No, lucharemos con ellos —sonrió—. A pesar de que alguna vez pertenecimos a ellos.

—Clint…

—En fin, regresaré a mi laboratorio. Cuándo tenga esto listo les avisaré —Tony se levantó de la silla sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro—. Por otro lado, Agente Barton —Clint levantó curiosamente una ceja—. Incluso las flores pueden florecer en los pantanos, no necesariamente deben de convertirse en maleza.

Los Vengadores abrieron suavemente sus labios con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué me pareció increíblemente adorable en estos momentos? —Clint recibió un codazo por parte de Natasha quien sacudió los planos de la base por el rostro del castaño.

—A estudiar, Clint. »

 

Clint lanzó un suspiro de sus labios—. Esto está resultando demasiado fácil —susurró, apoyándose sobre su pierna pívot a medida que observaba la luz de la USB que estaba conectada en su puerto. Miraba sin interés alguno como documentos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla de forma mecánica, documentos que leía por encima al ser archivados relativamente rápido. Se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de la cantidad de archivos descomprimidos, la extracción de contraseñas que posiblemente no podrían ser accedidas sin la voz original del portador entre otras cosas… J.A.R.V.I.S. en sí era impresionante, pero más lo era su creador.

— _¿Agente Barton?_ —Casi saltó de la sorpresa al escuchar una voz realmente cerca de él como si estuviera hablándole directamente a su sistema auditivo. Cuando giró su rostro se topó con una extraña figura casi traslucida, quien caminaba desde el centro de la gran sala dónde él se encontraba hasta quedar frente a frente con su cuerpo. A medida que avanzaba la veía cada vez más—. _Número de identificación: 1.429.534, alter ego: Hawkeye, nombre real: Clinton Francis Barton, divorciado; tres hijos. ¿Qué hace un miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D. y actualmente agente activo de la iniciativa Avengers en una zona prohibida en el Triskelion?_

Apretó sus dientes—. ¿Quién eres tú? —El holograma levantó las cejas con una fingida sorpresa impregnada en su programa—. Sabes demasiado de mí para ser simplemente un sistema de seguridad… ¿no?

— _Tienes razón, he cometido un error gravísimo_ —se disculpó—. _Mi nombre es C.R.Y.S.T.A.L. mayor mente conocida como Hydra Restoration Center, State, autonomous, Legal and Private (Centro de Restauración de Hydra, Estatal, Autónomo, Legal y Privado)_ —Barton abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 **¡¿Hydra?!** —dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. **Debe ser una maldita broma…**  

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —volvió a preguntar, esta vez mucho más tranquila—. _Ningún miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D. está autorizado a entrar en esta sala, ¿cómo accediste aquí, Agente Barton?_

Clint observó la figura atractiva del holograma quien comenzaba a parecer más una humanización de una inteligencia artificial –y tenía miedo que fuese esto segundo–, deslizó su mirada por su cabello corto ondulado que caía por su cuello y su frente, ojos alargados de un extraño brillo que parecía más mecánico que lleno de vida como pensaba que podrían tener algunos androides. Una perfecta maquina sin la necesidad de respirar o ser prácticamente física, vestía un largo vestido incoloro, mostrando a simple vista una figura atractiva.

—Eres demasiado hermosa para ser una maquina holográfica, Crys —C.R.Y.S.T.A.L cerró los ojos, volviéndolos a abrir después de tres largos minutos en los que el halcón se propuso un montón de planes para huir de la base. Aunque dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiera funcionar. Hawkeye sospechaba que aunque ella se diera la vuelta, cubriera su rostro con sus manos o se quedara sin ojos, ella le seguiría viendo. Estaba en su casa, en su territorio… toda esa base era de su propiedad.

 **Maldita sea** —maldijo por lo bajo—. **Sabía que había algo malo con esta base de S.H.I.E.L.D.**

— _J.A.R.V.I.S. dime cuando_ —susurró, casi suplicando que la Inteligencia Artificial hubiese terminado el trabajo. Escuchó un extraño sonido y luego un grito que sonó no en la habitación en sí, sino en el auricular que tenía en su oído. Su acción fue certera, se quitó el aparato con la misma rapidez como escuchó el escalofriante sonido, lanzando el objeto lejos de él que explotó segundos después.

— _Sabía usted, Agente Barton; que hablar con otras personas cuando tiene una importante conversación es de mala educación_ —la mujer –sí así podría llamarse–, sonrió—. _¿Le importaría esperar que llame a seguridad?_

—Sinceramente, sí. Tengo un amigo que está realmente ocupado en este lugar que lastimosamente no me podré ir sin él… —sonrió. El holograma ladeó la cabeza hacía un costado con curiosidad.

— _¿Quién es?_

Clint sonrió—. ¿Por qué tendría que decirte, Asesina Frustrada?

— _Es una lástima, Agente Barton. Usted ha ayudado a S.H.I.E.L.D. muchas veces a través de sus años trabajando para nosotros que nos sorprende que ahora quiera traicionarnos con esta falta de confianza_ —el holograma comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación—. _Es una verdadera lástima._

— ¿S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿Estás jugando una broma? —Giró su mirada hacia atrás, la magnum 50 estaba preparada para salir de su cinturón cuando tres disparos se escucharon. Giró su rostro hacía adelante cuando el ascensor se abrió de nuevo, revelando a un par de agentes—. ¿Quiénes sois? —Hawkeye no dejaba de apuntar hacia adelante. 

— ¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta de esta treta, Agente? —Hill dejó caer el casco hacía un costado con una sonrisa en sus labios. Clint la observó con sorpresa—. Agente Barton, él es el Agente Wilson, Samuel Wilson.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Tony me llamó —Clint levantó una ceja incrédulo—. Sí, suena realmente malo, odiosamente malo. De hecho, es lo más estúpido que has oído en toda tú vida, pero es cierto… nos conocimos cuando yo entré en el M.I.T. Me pidió que viniera junto a la Agente Hill porque sospechaba que este lugar escondía _algo más_.

—Así que aceptó mi presentimiento que la misión era demasiado fácil —Samuel levantó las cejas dándole la razón. Clint dejó que un largo suspiro se escapase de sus labios—. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Hill sacó una tarjeta igual que la que le había brindado Tony—. Stark —Volvió aguardarla—. Es hora de movernos. No pasará tiempo hasta que esa chica vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

— ¿Quién es ella, Hill?

—No pude reconocerla al principio, pero después de escucharla hablar a través del elevador me di cuenta de que se trata de quien dirige todo el sistema central de todo S.H.I.E.L.D. _Madame_ , lo más probable es que no haya alertado a nadie de S.H.I.E.L.D. sí todavía quedan agentes _buenos_ , seguramente ha alertado…

—A Hydra —finalizó—. ¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? ¿Puedes escucharme?

— _Le escucho perfectamente, Mr. Barton. De hecho, iba a interrumpir a Mrs. Hill para avisarles que he terminado la trasmisión de información a mi dispositivo central. ¿Le importaría quitarlo de la computadora?_ —Clint dio dos pasos hacia adelante para desconectarlo—. _Mr. Wilson, Mr. Stark ha enviado una información para usted: la próxima vez pasa por la Torre, te tengo un regalo._

— ¿Qué regalo? —Preguntó, pero antes de que J.A.R.V.I.S. le contestara fue desconectado por el rubio quien guardó de inmediato la memoria en su bolsillo.

—Es hora de irnos, después coqueteas con Stark y los regalos sorpresas que te hace —contestó palmeando un par de veces su espalda animándole a salir de aquella gran sala central. Hill miró hacia atrás, observando como los focos poco a poco iban a comenzar a apagarse.

— ¡Rápido! —La voz de la mujer se escapó con fuerza. Los tres soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. entraron al ascensor antes que las luces se apagaran por completo. Hill pasó rápidamente la tarjeta de J.A.R.V.I.S. por el sistema de seguridad permitiéndole manipular el ascensor—. J.A.R.V.I.S. llévanos a una zona segura, dónde no hayan guardias esperando en la puerta del ascensor.

— _No hay guardias, Mrs. Hill._

— ¿Qué?

— _No hay guardias, ni en la entrada, ni en la salida y mucho menos en toda la base central. No hay un solo humano dentro de la base terrenal_ —esta vez fue mucho más específico.

— ¿Dónde están todos?

— _Muertos_ —no fue la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. que se escuchó en los parlantes del ascensor. Fue C.R.Y.S.T.A.L. después hubo un silencio absoluto y las luces del ascensor se apagaron.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. sí vas a mostrar que eres una creación de Stark… hazlo ahora… —Clint se sujetó de la baranda cuando sintieron que el aparato se había sacudido. Se sentaron en el suelo al sentir que había perdido la estabilidad. De nuevo, se volvió a tambalear—. ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!

— _Restableciendo sistemas_ —escucharon a través de los parlamentes. Sam soltó a Hill quien se encontraba en sus brazos, miraron hacia arriba dónde los pisos volvían a volverse locos—. _Les pido a todos que se sostengan realmente fuerte, van a caer._

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _Y, volverán a subir_ —la piel de cada uno de ellos se erizo.

— ¡QUIERO A C.R.Y.S.T.A.L. MEJOR! —Pidió Clint, al sentir que el almuerzo de ese día se le subía a la garganta.

Él no vomitó, pero Samuel Wilson sí.

 

[—]

 

 **EEUU** , _Florida_ | _Miami_

(Stark Industries / Laboratorios Científicos | 2215)

 

STARK INDUSTRIES la principal planta multimillonaria en creación de armamento, tecnología y nuevos avances mecánicos se levantaba sobre las demás industrias, edificaciones, centros comerciales, casas y centros residenciales de toda la hermosa ciudad de Miami. El gran logo de esta empresa se leía con claridad con tan solo acercarse a treinta metros de ella, brillaba con grandes luces fluorescentes que eran el centro de atención de todos los vehículos particulares que recorrían las calles para ver la majestuosidad de su construcción. El parqueadero de la planta estaba tan vacío como un estadio después de finalizado un gran concierto, la única camioneta que se lograba observar –y que esta no se movía– estaba ubicada cruzando la carretera que atravesaba la parte trasera de la gran edificación. Los edificios centrales que rodeaban la planta tenían pocas luces encendidas, no parecía haber científicos haciendo horas extras, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía tener luces la recepción a excepción de una pequeña lámpara que se lograba observar desde la entrada y a un hombre sentado con pies encima del escritorio ruñendo algo con sus dientes. La seguridad nocturna no era mucha, habían recorrido toda la organización por fuera, siete guardias en la puerta principal, seis guardias en la puerta trasera, cinco en el ala derecha y tres cerca de los laboratorios. Lo más importante parecía ser lo más descuidado; eso era extraño, pero Hydra no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, ellos estaban entrenados para asesinar, lastima, por esos _inocentes guardias_.

Esa noche no estaban vistiendo el uniforme de la organización, la orden había sido clara: _Hydra había hablado_ , debían ir vestidos con sus trajes con el respectivo símbolo de dónde su lealtad pertenecía. El pantalón negro que quedaba ceñido a varios cuerpos de los soldados, suéteres manga larga del mismo color con el respectivo símbolo del pulpo de color rojo impregnado en sus mangas. Muchos llevaban varios cinturones, entre ellos grandes armas, otros, preferían llevar armas de corto alcance, como una espada e incluso navajas. Uno de ellos tenía cuatro espadas en su espalda, se encontraba apoyado en la pared detrás del líder de la operación. S.T.R.I.K.E. se infiltró después de la señal otorgada por su líder, esa noche el verdadero equipo había marchado a la misión, no eran los pequeños soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. eran los de Hydra, hombres dispuestos a manchar sus manos para cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores. Traspasaron la seguridad del ala derecho, en dirección a los laboratorios científicos localizados al otro lado de dónde ellos se encontraban.

Estaban armados, a pesar de ir a un lugar dónde prácticamente la seguridad era mínima –para lo entrenado que estaban ellos, un montón de guardias de seguridad eran niños de primaria–, aun así, la misión principal era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de todos los miembros del equipo e inclusive, de toda Hydra. Rumlow Brock revisó su iPad, dónde la información otorgada por _Madame_ le ofrecía la localización exacta de la máquina que necesitaban sacar de esas instalaciones. Deslizó su mano hasta el auricular que se ubicaba en su oreja izquierda, susurrando un número que conocía de memoria. La conexión entró.

— _Agente Jones_ —del otro lado risas se escucharon. La mujer pareció disculparse con un grupo de hombres, no supo exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando la logró escuchar otra vez, había una especie de interferencia.

— _¡Hey, Honey! ¿Cómo estás?_ —La efusividad le hizo saltar hacía atrás, chocó su espalda con uno de sus soldados quien le sonrió con burla, o eso juró ver detrás de aquella máscara que cubría sus labios—. _¿Todo bien?_

— _Todo en orden_ —contestó—. _¿Dónde está Rogers y el Asgardiano?_ —El silenció duró unos segundos.

— _El rubiales estaba… ¿Eh?_ —La mujer pareció sorprendida detrás del aparato—. _Juré que vi a Eevee bailar con Tony Stark_ —susurró. Rumlow abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, volviéndolos a cerrar suavemente—. _Estaban en la pista de baile hace unos minutos… ¿a dónde habrán cogido?_

— _Me da igual, ¿dónde está el Asgardiano?_

— _Laufey está sentada como la reina que es, varias personas están interesados en acercárseles, pero parece que tiene un aura de: solo entra sí eres mi estúpido hermano _—se burló, en esos momentos el rostro de Loki era claramente leído por la mujer al otro lado del teléfono—. _Definitivamente su versión femenina es mi tipo._

— _No me interesa, Zoe_ —bufó—. _Localización de los Avengers._

— _El rubio está acercándose a Laufey, no parece reconocerla pero por su expresión está atraído… La pelirroja está en los pisos de arriba con varios políticos y economistas, la débil Potts está con ella. Al parecer buscan a Tony como yo lo hago. El Águila está enfermo, extraño_ —agregó lo otro con un largo suspiro—. _Nuestro amado Hombre Verde está en una esquina de la fiesta conversando con científicos, posiblemente de las industrias de Stark._

— _Ya casi es hora, procede con el plan: Agente Jones_ —del otro lado escuchó un: « _¡Sí, Capitán!_ _¿Dónde estará mi Capitán?_ » Después de pequeñas quejas más sintió como la comunicación se cortó definitivamente. Se levantó lentamente sacando un poco su cabeza para observar como estaba el ambiente antes de entrar totalmente al ala dónde los laboratorios se encontraban.

—El Capitán probablemente este disfrutando _otra vez_ el trasero de Stark —el comentario burlón que escapó de los labios de uno de los soldados le erizó la piel. Rumlow giró su rostro hacía atrás topándose con la sonrisa arrogante de uno de sus tantos hombres—. ¿No cree lo mismo, Agente Rumlow?

—Cierra la boca, Joshua —el agente relamió suavemente sus labios al escucharle hablar. Prefirió dejar la situación para después, estaban en territorio enemigo y no quería que Rumlow se desconcentrara por tonterías mínimas. Pero ese hombre era un muro de hielo, ni siquiera parpadeó un segundo cuando escuchó aquello de lo que él había dicho. Rogers realmente lo había entrenado.

—Agente Rumlow —Owen Joshua le habló al oído señalándole la entrada del ala centra más o menos abierta, ambos se observaron enfocando a su francotirador en la posición dónde se encontraba para observar dentro de aquella edificación.

—No hay movimiento alguno —avisó. Rumlow levantó su mano dando la orden que todos podían proseguir dentro del territorio Stark. Había algo que estaba molestándole, desde que atravesaron la entrada trasera hasta los laboratorios el nivel de seguridad era mínimo. Como si no existiese absolutamente nada en ese lugar. Y los laboratorios, que debían de tener la máxima seguridad, le abrían hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Agente Donovan, dispara —ordenó. El francotirador se asombró de la orden, pero enfocó a la puerta disparando a lo único que sentía que estaba dentro de la entrada. Cuando la bala quemó cerca de la puerta, los guardias de seguridad que estaban cerca del ala giraron su cabeza hasta enfocarlos con unos ojos rojos—. Bastardo, Stark.

— ¡La legión de hierro! —Owen se giró al notar que volando se acercaban los demás guardias—. ¡Ese hijo de puta! —Joshua iba a dirigir su mano a su espalda cuando la mano de Rumlow lo detuvo—. ¿Brock?

—Ve, busca la máquina que quieren los superiores. Nosotros lo detendremos —Owen abrió sus ojos, cerrándolo luego con incredulidad ¿le estaba tratando como idiota? —. ¡Ve!

—Puedo ayudar aquí, ¿sabes?

—No, te necesito a ti allá en los laboratorios —habló está vez más serio—. Querías que Rogers te reconociera, ¿no? Consigue lo que los superiores quieren y deja de quejarte —Owen apretó los dientes con fuerza, soltándose de la mano de Rumlow dispuesto a ir a los laboratorios.

—No mueras sin mí, Rumlow.

—Trae la maldita máquina, Owen. Ya veremos quien morirá después —ambos sonrieron.

 

[—]

 

 **EEUU** , _New York_ | _Manhattan_

(Torre Avengers / Salón de fiestas | 2200)

 

La majestuosa Torre de los Vengadores se levantaba con elegancia sobre las demás edificaciones del centro de Manhattan. Se podía apreciar al levantar la mirada la letra **A** que marcaba el principio de la destrucción de la maldad del mundo. Los superhéroes que todos los seres humanos necesitaban se alojaban en esta magnífica construcción. La A era el comienzo del abecedario, el principio de una leyenda que comenzó gracias a la casi destrucción de la ciudad de Manhattan por el deseo incontrolable de un dios asgardiano. Se podía apreciar a simple vista el lugar de aterrizaje de los helicópteros y avionetas de los superhéroes, como parecía la torre brillar con intensidad cada vez que los rayos de luz solar golpeaban su superficie, pero a la luz de la luna, se apreciaba una senda cristalina que hacía brillar con intensidad cada parte de esta.

El salón imperial dónde la fiesta estaba siendo ejecutada era en el décimo piso, se podía observar la ciudad con detenimiento, las luces de varios edificios resplandecían con excelencia, no se escuchaba el sonido de los autos y mucho menos a las personas entrando y saliendo de la torre mostrando su identificación a los guardias de la entrada. La única forma de acceder a la fiesta era a través de la tarjeta de invitación que era pasada por un identificador en el ascensor. Virginia Potts había estado charlando con un montón de invitados, economistas, socios, trabajadores; quienes después de un recorrido por la fiesta se atrevían a acercarse a ella para invitarla a un trago o a bailar. La CEO de Stark Industries se disculpaba con cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno perdía la oportunidad de volverla a invitar _en otra ocasión_. De vez en cuando apartaba su mirada de los invitados para céntrala en su jefe, su amigo, su ex: Tony Stark, quien a pesar de verse increíblemente sociable, las risas del grupo dónde él se encontraba se elevaban por los aires ella seguía sintiendo que era tan fingida, tan insípida.

 **¿Qué?** —Pero la sorpresa le tomó por sorpresa. Los labios de Pepper se abrieron formando una perfecta **O** al ver la pista de baile ser despejada para mostrar una extraña pareja de dos hombres –okey, no era el siglo pasado dónde esto se veía irremediablemente mal, pero estábamos hablando del anfitrión de la fiesta el heterosexual Tony Stark–, que comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la composición que la orquesta tocaba. La curiosidad estaba matándole, pero también: _el terror_. Tan solo pensar que su amigo estaba pasando realmente una situación mala en su vida o estaría con las neuronas ya destruidas por pasar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio… Tony nunca aceptaría bailar con un hombre, mucho menos ser él quien recibiese el papel de mujer dentro del mismísimo baile. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso? Intentó encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, pero la pieza de baile seguía haciéndose más lenta, ambos cuerpos parecía hacer fricción al encontrarse cada vez más.

¿Estaban hablando? Pepper iba a bajar las escaleras para acercarse mucho más al castaño, cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro llamándole la atención.

— ¡Pepper, Cariño! —Potts ladeó suavemente su mirada, mostrando ligeramente sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Killian? —El apellido del hombre se escapó con sorpresa de sus labios—. Aldrich Killian, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí —ambos compartieron un saludo, besos en ambas mejillas y el caballero de cabellos rubios se atrevió a besar los dos dorsos de las manos de la CEO—. ¿Cómo?

—A.I.M. trabaja como socios de S.H.I.E.L.D. —explicó con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Me sorprendió ser también invitado al aniversario de Industrias Stark —la mujer no pudo evitar girar su mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarse que Tony seguía en la pista de baile—. ¿Estás bien, Pepper?

—Sí, solo que hoy no me siento realmente bien —contestó, intentando desviar la pregunta—. Me alegro que hayas venido.

—A mí también, pude verte otra vez —el hombre estiró su mano, recogiendo una copa de las bandeja de uno de los meseros—. ¿Quieres brindar por nuestro encuentro?

—Yo… —Pepper volvió a desviar su mirada—. Está bien, un maravilloso reencuentro —ella sonrió tomando la copa ofrecida por el hombre golpeando suavemente ambas antes de comenzar a beberlas.

—La verdad esperaba encontrarte aquí, Pepper —el hombre sonrió, caminando hasta la baranda para observar la pista de baile con las cejas ligeramente levantadas—. ¿La persona que está bailando es Tony? —La pregunta salió con falsa sorpresa de sus labios. Pepper consideró su expresión bastante realista.

—Lo es —admitió. A pesar de estar nerviosa por dentro, no podía simplemente demostrarles a los demás que Tony podría haber perdido la cordura.

—No sabía que Tony bateaba para ese lado —susurró, bebiendo un poco más de la copa que estaba entre sus labios—. ¿Lo es o solamente está en un mal día?

—Bueno… —la mujer se sintió acorralada—. Es personal, Aldrich. Yo tampoco sé lo que piensa realmente Mr. Stark.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —se disculpó, bebiendo la copa de un trago—. Es cómo dices: _un asunto personal_ —Pepper sonrió, agradeciéndole a su viejo amigo que comprendiera que esa situación estaba fuera de su alcance—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—No creo que sea un buen momento, Aldrich —el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

—La próxima vez —era la decimoctava vez que Pepper Potts escuchaba a alguien decir eso. Tomó la copa que tenía entre sus labios de un solo trago, lo único que quería era saber que era lo que le ocurría a su amigo. 

 

[—]

 

La pista de baile se veía irremediablemente intranquila. Las parejas que bailaban a sus alrededores no prestaban demasiada atención a aquella que ganándose la mirada de todos era el rumor en toda la fiesta. Los pasos suaves que el hombre hacía eran tan elegantes que muchos quedaban embelesados con su estilo de baile, era como ver a sus abuelos volver a bailar con esa elegancia nata que sus cuerpos portaban al moverse con la romántica música clásica. Las mujeres no desviaban la atención de las manos fuertes sujetando la cadera de su pareja o los dedos que tecleaban su cintura bajando hasta sus caderas. El baile era atractivo, sensual a simple vista erótico al ser representado por dos hombres quienes uno de ellos era el anfitrión de esa magnífica fiesta. De **Danse Macabre** de _Camille Saint-Saëns_ a **Requiem** de _Mozart_ y finalizando con **Moonlight Sonata** de _Beethoven_ Steven Grant Rogers parecía llevar a través de sus suaves pasos de baile al bi-billonario Anthony Edward Stark, quien, a simple vista de muchos espectadores, no parecía nada cómodo con su pareja de baile.

Muchos interpretarían su expresión como apática, otros, que el rol masculino que el rubio interpretaba en la pista de baile le colocaba de los nervios. La pieza musical tocada por la orquesta volvía a llenar todo el lugar aclamando mucho más la atención en los movimientos del rubio, quien embriagado por el olor del terror que desprendía el castaño le hacía querer seguir más, querer acercarse a él, querer besar sus labios, querer… asustarlo y colocarlo ansioso. Solo ellos dos eran los únicos que conocían la verdadera incomodidad del castaño, la ansiedad, el terror, las ganas de huir de los brazos de su captor para no volverlo a ver más: la obsesión por querer ser consumido una vez más. Una vez que se probaba la manzana prohibida, jamás te alejarías de ella. Volverías una y otra, otra, otra, otra vez de regreso a ella. Exigirías volver a probar el elixir de la vida placentera, el sabor que se deslizaba a través de sus labios. Dejarías de pensar, _te volverías una criatura más que obedecía las palabras de un domador de bestias_.

Steven deslizó nuevamente sus manos por su cintura, subía sus manos y las bajaba hasta sus caderas en un movimiento irremediablemente atractivo, con sus dedos tocaba exactamente los puntos que hacían sacudir al castaño, le hacía temblar allí dónde se encontraba. Inhaló el aire que la habitación había estado marcando, dejando que este mismo escapase de sus labios hasta el oído contrario. Los seis meses que no le había tocado estaban cayéndole como grandes cataratas encima de su cuerpo. Lo notaba al verlo temblar, a intentar separarse de él con todas las fuerzas que lamentablemente no tenía, mordía su labio, torpemente le seguía en un erótico baile que solo él era capaz de sentir al notar sus fricciones, embriagándose con su presencia. Estaba asustándole, se sentía tan débil, como un niño pequeño cuando sus padres le habían encontrado haciendo algo increíblemente peligroso, malo. Le prohibieron entrar al laboratorio de su padre, pero él tomó las llaves y entró, esa misma adrenalina de ser regañado cubría todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez había algo más, algo increíblemente aterrador que rompía sus pensamientos.

Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en su torre, con una sola orden podría atraparlo e interrumpir la fiesta que había comenzado hace más de tres horas. Entendía perfectamente que eso colocaría en riesgo la misión que había planeado con los Vengadores, pero tener al ex Capitán América entre sus brazos le prometía cumplir con una de las órdenes que Nick Fury le había dado a los Vengadores y él aceptó exactamente porque también estaba buscando a ese hombre. Podría matarlo allí mismo –cosa que consideró imposible, no se podía mover por él mismo–, llamar a alguien por ayuda, pedirle a Thor que lo golpearse con su martillo. ¿Y la bomba? Podría ser mentira, podría ser verdad, pero la última vez que le había amenazado explotó la parte superior de la Torre Avengers despertando a Hulk, no sabía de lo que era capaz ahora que estaban frente a frente: _de nuevo_. No sabía qué hacer, en esos momentos el intelecto Stark se había dormido como sus habilidades culinarias.

Por otra parte, Steve Rogers entendía perfectamente el significado de la situación en la que estaba viviendo. El plan era tomar el control de la Torre Avengers para acceder a los laboratorios de Stark Industries, pensándolo bien, era un plan extremadamente peligroso que fue arruinado por los intereses personales de cada uno de los presentes. Pero no eran solamente ellos dos –Loki y él– los que se habían infiltrado a la fiesta. Distraer a los Vengadores era sin lugar a dudas la mejor oportunidad para acabar con toda la diversión que ellos le habían causado a los demás grupos de Hydra, sabía que los demás soldados harían una espectacular misión mientras él se encargaba de jugar con el anfitrión y líder de Avengers: Tony Stark. Entendía que cualquier movimiento del genio iba a cambiar los planes que ellos tenían en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos colocaría la balanza de victoria de un solo lado, ¿él? Él no dejaría siquiera que la diosa de la victoria Niké se acercase lo suficiente a su juguete personal. La alejaría, no le importaba mentir para tener distraído al castaño hasta que toda la pieza musical que Hydra compuso pasa esa noche acabase.

Pero pensándolo bien, ¿por qué tendría que mentir? Con tan solo su cuerpo rozar el contrario, sus labios tocar su piel e incluso su aliento rozar contra la piel expuesta ajena le hacía temblar e incluso manipularlo con su cuerpo. Era tener la mejor marioneta entre sus manos: _no podía ser mejor esa situación_. Esa noche, definitivamente Niké dormiría en su cama con él.

—Hey, Tony —volvió a llamarle, el castaño no levantó su mirada para toparse con él. Seguía observando la corbata de color azul marina que tenía puesto el rubio. Steve no pudo evitar reír ante aquella acción infantil—. No me contestaste, ¿sufriste? —Le volvió a preguntar sobre su oído, evitando que las demás parejas que yacían en la pista de baile le escucharan—. Recuerda hablar bajo, es una conversación privada, _Cariño_.

Tony no se movió de dónde estaba. Steve suspiró sobre su oído haciéndole temblar contra su cuerpo, lo apretó más a él a pesar de que ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Stark, casi tartamudeó, pero logró que la pregunta escapara de su garganta—. ¿Qué quieres que te conteste? —Volvió a preguntarle—. ¿Qué sufrí? ¿Qué lloré? ¿Qué me pregunté por qué no me mataste? —Steve sonrió, sus dedos de la mano derecha soltaron la cintura del castaño subiendo hasta su rostro. Tony vio una oportunidad de escapar, pero la mano izquierda le aferró tan fuerte como sí de su escudo se tratase.

—Sí, quiero que me contestes todo eso —susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa fingida de amabilidad sobre su labio, era aterradora, Tony tembló al verla, la había visto antes, había soñado con ella muchas veces—. Lo quiero escuchar todo de ti, Tony. Tus penurias, tu sufrimiento… fueron seis meses lo que estuve confinado pensando en ti. ¿Tú pensaste en mí?

—No…

— ¿ _No_? —Irónico repitió lo mismo en un modo de pregunta sutil—. ¿No pensaste en mí, Stark? —Volvió a preguntar, suavemente. Deslizando sus dedos sobre los labios contrarios—. ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—Ni siquiera… —escupió. Steve no pudo evitar reír allí dónde estaba. Tony levantó las cejas con sorpresa intentando separarse de él, pero era imposible. Ese hombre tenía fuerza de bestia—. ¿Qué-qué? ¡¿Por qué te estás riendo?!

—Porque no sabes mentir, Tony —se burló, intentando tranquilizarse para deslizar otra vez sus dos manos contra su cintura—. Repítelo, Stark —le ordenó—. Vuelve a decir que no me extrañaste, que ni siquiera pensaste en mí… Hazlo, a ver sí tu deseo se vuelve realidad.

— ¿Por-por qué quieres sa-saber eso? —No creyó que hubiese tartamudeado, los movimientos ajenos le sumergían a un mundo dónde su cerebro había dejado de funcionar totalmente, la ansiedad que le consumía no le dejaba pensar, se había vuelto demasiado dócil para su propio placer. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

No podía simplemente olvidar la diversión que estaba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, llenándole de un éxtasis inexplicable. Lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente era lo que los idiotas de Hydra no lograban entender totalmente, la fricción de la realidad, la mente jugando con los hechos pasados trayendo un trauma que acabó totalmente con su inestabilidad mental. Steve sabía que Tony Stark tenía traumas en su pasado por su vida familiar, como su familia marcó su personalidad y su forma de ser. Jugó un poco con ello, destruyendo todo lo que había construido con su propio cuerpo, ahora, su cuerpo era quien estaba encima de él, dominándole y volviéndole una mascota dócil. Sería difícil hacer que él obedeciera a sus órdenes, pero era mucho más divertido verlo temblar y moverse a su placer que enviarlo a ser lo que él ordenase, lo quería todavía cuerdo, capaz de criticarle, de insultarle, de defenderse, de ser el genio que conoció. Que divertido era jugar con la mente de los humanos más frágiles, ¿qué Tony Stark no tenía corazón? ¿A caso todos esos idiotas sabían lo que era implicar tener uno? Quien no tenía corazón, era él. Tony era tan humano como todos y eso era lo maravillosamente lindo de él. La criatura dócil que seguiría moviendo su cuerpo tembloroso detrás de él.

No haberlo asesinado le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de abrir las heridas que había abierto, observando con profundidad como cada una de ellas se negaban a cerrarse, quedando totalmente expuestas a su propio placer. Al volver al pasado que tanto miedo le tenía se escondía en un caparazón dejando a simple vista una personalidad que nadie más era capaz de observar que él. El verdadero Tony Stark estaba delante de sus ojos, temblando como un niño pequeño, escondiendo la fortaleza de la cual tanto tiempo había trabajado para que esta no saliera lastimada. Steve le había hecho un agujero, ¿por qué debería él dejar que este la terminara de romper? Era inteligente, odiosamente; pero eso no le molestaba al rubio para nada, al contrario, estaba incitándole a continuar: era la marca dentro de ambos cuerpos que él había dejado. Era como tener a dos Tony Stark dentro de un solo cuerpo.

Qué situación tan divertida—. ¿Qué-qué? —Tartamudeó al observar que el rubio no dejaba de observarle a los ojos.

—Te extrañe, Tony.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como un par de nueves rotas gracias a la eficacia de un cascanueces, incrédulo, sus manos se deslizaron de los hombros contrarios –quien los colocó allí para aparentar que se sentía cómodo bailando con ese hombre– hasta los pectorales ajenos intentando alejarle con la poca fuerza que todavía portaba, la vitalidad se había ido al caño desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que su orgullo cuando le escuchó después de seis meses. Volvió a ser un niño pequeño en las garras de un demonio. Steve deslizó su mano de nuevo, colocándola en su mejilla con delicadeza:

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Tony —volvió a repetir—. ¿Sabes que extrañe? —El castaño negó, no sabía por dónde empezar o dónde esconderse. Entendía, no, tenía con claridad que las palabras contrarias eran una bazofia, una mentira. ¡Qué estaba engañándole! ¿Pero por qué caía redondo dentro de sus palabras? Era como sí algo de ellas dijese la verdad a pesar de ser malditamente malas, con intenciones que le harían sufrir de nuevo. ¿Era masoquista acaso?—. Extrañe tus suaves gemidos —el dedo frío del rubio se deslizó por su garganta—, tu delicada piel, el temblor de tus piernas sobre mis hombros, las finas y saladas lágrimas que se deslizaban a través de tus mejillas hasta tus labios que se juntaban con los míos en un apasionado beso lleno de odio, terror, deseo y placer —inhaló el aire alrededor de ambos—, tus labios rotos por mis besos, hinchados por las succiones que hacía sobre ellos, la sangre que se deslizaba cada vez que apretabas tus dientes contra tus suaves labios, evitando así que te escuchase gemir —sacudió su rostro un par de veces—, una lástima, porque te escuchaba tan perfectamente y me excitaba más al saber que intentabas por todos los medios hacer esa noche tan… mala. Pero eres bueno en la cama, Tony —sonreía, amable, sincero—. Tan bueno para estar debajo de mí durante horas.

Steven se alejó tan solo un poco del castaño para observarlo con claridad, estaba llorando, las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro le daba a entender que los recuerdos fluían como grandes corrientes marinas cuando los tsunami se acercaban a una ciudad. Sabía que iban a destruir cada muralla de hierro que el castaño había formado y podría llamar demasiado la atención sí no lo sacaba de allí. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el rostro ajeno, sus dos manos le habían soltado, porque él se estaba aferrando a su camisa, no queriéndose separar del rubio. Tenía miedo, terror de que alguien más le fuese a ver tan débil. Y nadie tenía derecho de ver demasiado a Tony Stark, él era su pieza, su juguete, su adquisición más preciada, no dejaría que nadie más lo viese tan débil, lo viese, tan real y humano. Limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas, con una sonrisa sinceramente psicótica en su rostro, tarareando una nana para intentar calmarlo.

—Extrañe entrar en ti, Tony. La calidez de tu interior… era increíblemente fantástica —temblaba, sabía perfectamente que entre más se aferraba a él volvía a caer en ese mundo dónde nadie existía, dónde él era solo un muñeco de la criatura que estaba delante de sus ojos. Sonrió, besando las mejillas del castaño intentando calmarlo—. No llores, Tony —le pidió suavemente, como una madre consolando a su hijo—, estoy aquí. ¿Ves? No me he ido como la última vez —deslizó su mano sobre la otra apretándola suavemente—. ¿Quieres ir a hablar a otra parte, Tony? —Stark asintió mecánicamente, el ex Capitán América no pudo evitar sonreír, relamiendo suavemente sus labios—. Vamos, sé que te estabas sintiendo mal desde el principio de la fiesta, lamento haberte sacado a bailar en esa condición —deslizaba su mano por la espalda del castaño, sujetándole para que no se tropezase con los demás mientras miraba directamente hacía el suelo de la pista de baile, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. La vergüenza, el terror, la ansiedad. No era el mismo Stark que todos conocían—. Ten cuidado con este escalón, Tony —el castaño casi se tropezó, pero Steve logró sujetarlo con fuerza evitando que cayese totalmente al suelo, rió, como sí esa situación fuese algo normal para él—. ¿De nuevo? Tengo que recostarte en alguna parte, Tony —agradeció a la orquesta con un fuerte movimiento de sus brazos despidiéndose de ellos, aferraba ahora la cintura del contrario con su fuerte abrazo evitando que este se cayese—. Tenemos tantas cosas que hablar, Tony —proseguía con su conversación—. La otra habitación es perfecta, ¿no te parece? No hay nadie que nos moleste allí…

—Steve… —no le había escuchado, hasta que sujetó su chaqueta débilmente con el puño de su mano, este giró a verlo con una ceja ligeramente levantada con curiosidad palpable en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo—. Sí… sí _eso_ va a ocurrir, por favor, que nadie salga herido… te lo pido.

— ¿ _Eso_? —Repitió suavemente ante lo que había escuchado—. ¿Qué es _eso_ , Tony? —El castaño se volvió a negar a hablar—. Tony, sí no me dices que es _eso_ , yo no sabré. Podría herir a la mayoría de personas que están aquí, no sé, algunas podrían morir, ¿qué tal las personas que están en el segundo piso? ¿Potts? ¿Romanoff? O probablemente el muro caiga encima de las personas que están cerca del balcón, ¿crees que Hulk sepa controlarse?

Tony estaba temblando, sujetaba cada vez con menos fuerza el chaleco de Rogers—. Sí nosotros… _tenemos sexo_ , sí… _lo hacemos_ , ¿juras no hacer que la bomba explote? —Steve sonrió, agachándose para besar sus labios.

—Lo juró, Tony.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Steve volvió a asentir.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, Tony —deslizó su mano por la cintura ajena acercándolo mucho más hacía él—. Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie salga herido, ¿de acuerdo? —El castaño asintió, sujetando cada vez con menos fuerza el chaleco del rubio. Steve deslizó su mano por la mejilla contraria atrayéndolo cada vez más hacía él, fueron las pocas personas las que lograron captar el segundo roce de labios entre ambos hombres, la sonrisa del rubio cuando se separó de sus labios y los ojos de él observando a cada uno de los espectadores profundamente cómo sí los conociese a todos de por vida. Elevó su mano derecha, cubriendo, con sus dedos índices sus labios en una acción amable y fingida pidiéndoles a todos discreción.

— ¿Qué haces, Steve? —El rubio bajó su mirada observando con una sonrisa al castaño.

—Observando la pista de baile, Tony. Me divertí mucho bailando contigo —le confesó, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación siguiente, dónde seguirían jugando. Esta vez, _un juego de adultos_.

 

[—]

 

Un gran grupo de socios de Stark Industries habían distraído a la mujer de la misión que se había propuesto resolver durante la velada, antes de que esta concluyera, debía de llegar a la solución de la identidad del hombre que yacía bailando con su amigo, jefe y socio. Cerró sus ojos, mostrándole a todos los presentes una sonrisa de comercial, a pesar de estar por dentro preocupada por la estabilidad mental de su compañero. La maestría con la que Pepper Potts controlaba a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor llamaba la atención de muchas personas quienes manteniéndose lejos de la empresa por la inestabilidad cerebral de su ex presidente para nombrar a esa mujer al cargo nunca se atrevieron a dar dos pasos hacia adelante para ver lo que sería el futuro de Industrias Stark. Actualmente era la empresa número uno del país en brindar –no armas–, tecnología, mecánica e incluso investigaciones científicas que involucraban a muchas universidades como centros de investigación a través de los grandes científicos que se dedicaban a trabajar en ella y no solo eso, era la principal patrocinadora que alimentaba a Los Vengadores en su trabajo para _defender la tierra de los villanos_.  

Pepper estaba acostumbrada a apostar siempre por su jefe, amigo e incluso aquella persona de la cual se enamoró ciegamente por su excéntrica forma de ser, incluyendo, las fantásticas ideas que siempre estaban llevándolos al final de cualquier proyecto que el mencionado pudiese comenzar. Tony tenía sus defectos, sus cualidades –que eran tan pocos–, pero seguía siendo ese sujeto que siempre estaba mirando hacia adelante, no importaban los problemas, él se arreglaría para salir de ellos y los sacaría a todos también. Filántropo, siempre lo había sido, aunque el titulo se lo ganó después de convertirse en Iron Man. Le buscó con la mirada cuándo la conversación se había dado por finalizada, esperaba que todavía estuvieran en la pista de baile. Su cabellera castaña, alborotada, peinada de forma excéntrica no se encontraba en ninguna parte, sus dedos temblaron sobre el barandal de las escaleras asustada de que le hubiese ocurrido algo.

— ¿Pepp? —Una delicada le llamó, deslizando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer de cabellos actuales rubios, quien parecía mucho más pálida que hacía segundos atrás y con ello: alterada—. ¿Estás bien? De un momento a otro tu piel se tornó amarillenta —Natasha observaba con preocupación a la mujer, intentando que esta le dijese lo que pasaba por su mente. Desvió su mirada hacía la pista de baile dónde anteriormente la mujer había estado observando. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Parecía que había visto al mismísimo diablo en medio de las parejas que danzaban al ritmo de la melodía tocada por la orquesta.

—Tasha —Pepper la llamó casi en una súplica—. Tony no está —Natasha levantó ambas cejas sin entender completamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. Estaba bailando con un hombre en la pista de baile… justo allí —señaló, con su mano temblando la dirección que actualmente estaba ocupando una hermosa pareja moviéndose suavemente en la pista—, ya no están…

—Virginia, primero tranquilízate —le pidió. Observando la pista de baile como si estuviera diciéndole una broma de muy mal gusto—. ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro heterosexual anfitrión y líder de los Vengadores estaba bailando en la pista con un hombre? —Pepper asintió, afirmando lo que la Viuda había dicho—. Y, no está. Se esfumó, como por arte de magia dejó de bailar allí —volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la pista de baile intentando encontrar algo en ella—. Pepper, a lo mejor fue al baño o regresó a su habitación —intentó tranquilizarla con una mano sobre su hombro—. El hombre bien podría ser un conocido suyo, ¿un amigo? O tal vez estaban hablando de negocios, algo. La vida de Stark bien es un misterio para todos —consoló, con una ligera mueca de sinceridad en estos. El veneno no quería salir, estaba preocupándose por la mujer que ahora parecía la niñera de Tony desde que lo vio destruyéndose poco a poco en su laboratorio.

Natasha deslizó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la mujer, sonriéndole—. El hombre rubio tampoco está —Esta vez Black Widow levantó una ceja incrédula, desviando su atención hacía el primer piso del salón imperial buscando al supuesto bailarín. Frunció los labios, esa descripción no era suficiente al darse cuenta que la mayoría de hombres presentes eran rubios—. No, no. Sé que no está en la pista de baile o en alguna parte del primer piso del salón… su máscara tenía un diseño distinto, parecía única —comentó con un mal presentimiento en su estómago—. Tasha, iré a buscar a Tony.

—Espera —Natasha estiró su mano sujetando la de Pepper deteniéndola—. Dime lo que estás pensando, Pepper —pidió.

—Está bien, sé que Tony puede estar bien pero no me quiero preocupar demasiado —sonrió, sujetándole la mano con algo de fuerza para que la soltara—. Todo estará bien, ve, que esos chicos parecen llamarte.

Natasha giró su mirada, topándose con un grupo pequeño de soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. que habían estado conversando con ella desde hacía una media hora atrás, admiraban a la Viuda Negra, por lo que ella no dudo en ofrecerles algunos _tips_ espías para que ellos pudieran manejarse en el mundo que les estaba esperando. Conocía a uno de ellos, de cabello oscuro negro y ojos alargados de color marrón. Parecía que se había dejado crecer la barba desde la última vez que le había visto. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Chad Austin, había sido miembro de un equipo en el cual ella participó, tenía buenas cualidades.

Natasha suspiró—. Okey, llámame cualquier cosa —pidió, tocando un par de veces el auricular que tenía sobre su oreja derecha regresando hacía dónde los soldados le esperaban con algunas copas en sus manos—. Prosigue, Chad —él pareció reír.

 

[—]

 

— ¿Tony?

La voz de Pepper se perdió entre los pasillos del amplio salón que correspondía al hall del salón imperial. No había una sola alma a dónde ella observase. Escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos golpear el suelo con elegancia, los cuadros a los alrededores y los sofás dónde posiblemente pudiese encontrarlo estaban vacíos, no había rastros de que alguien se hubiese sentado en ellos, no en un intervalo de minutos pasados. La mujer observó el largo pasillo que la conducía a diversas habitaciones, dos de ellas eran los baños que podría usar los invitados sí entraban a este salón, aunque el imperial, aquel en el cual todos los invitados estaban tenía sus baños personales. Las otras eran habitaciones vacías, oficinas que usaban en ocasiones los empleados que se encargaban de la torre o los científicos que trabajaban en los primeros pisos o los laboratorios. En ocasiones, muchas eran centro de reunión de políticos e incluso empresarios y economistas que alquilaban los pisos de la torre para sentirse _más seguros_ al estar protegidos en la casa de los Vengadores.

 **No está por aquí** —pensó, giró sus talones directo a la puerta de salida cuando un jadeó llegó hasta sus oídos—. ¿Tony? —Esta vez llegó a preocuparse realmente, no supo interpretar la forma en la que ese sonido había llegado y sí su amigo estaba en problemas ella debía de ayudarlo—. ¿Estás por aquí, Tony? —Tragó seco, ¿qué ocurría sí interrumpía algo que no debía de interrumpir? —, Tony… no estés jugando.

Parecía que el silenció volvía a reinar en aquel lugar, Pepper volvió a enderezarse y con paso seguro avanzó hasta dónde pensó que había escuchado aquel sonido. Deteniéndose delante de una puerta que daba a una de las grandes oficinas que solían alquilar para los empresarios o políticos que asistían a la ciudad en circunstancias imprevistas. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del pomo, girándolo poco a poco. Cuándo sintió que algo se acercaba por el pasillo, parecía tambalearse, tanto así, que su cuerpo se dirigió hacía este cuando un cuerpo se tropezó con ella, por la sorpresa, logró sujetar la cintura delgada de _quien sea que fuese_ evitando que ambas cayesen al suelo.

Parpadeó un par de veces confusa por aquella situación—. _Lo siento taaaanto_ —la voz era femenina, bastante aguda y dulce, aunque sonaba un poco rasposa y forzada. Intentaba sujetarse sin fuerza de los hombros de la mujer que estaba delante de ella. Pepper pensó que estaba realmente borracha.

— ¿Estás bien? —La ayudó hasta los sofás que estaban en aquella gran sala, a tropezones y risas de la desconocida lograron llegar—. Aquí podrás sentarte, ¿te encuentras bien?

La desconocida levantó la mirada observando a los ojos azules de su salvadora. Pepper parpadeó un par de veces confusa ante la persona que estaba delante de sus ojos. No portaba la máscara de la fiesta, suponía que se la había quitado minutos antes (probablemente la había dejado en el pasillo o en el baño), alta, se notaba aunque estuviese sentada en aquel gran sofá con forma de L. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, caía alborotado y ondulado hasta bajo sus hombros. Flecos de color violeta como el vestido que vestía se veían increíblemente bien en ella. Pepper observó los ojos jades ajenos que chocaban con los suyos. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa estirando su mano hasta tomar la contraria, haciendo que la CEO se tambalease hasta casi caer encima de la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá.

Pepper se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que mostraba aquella chica—. Realmente eres mucho más hermosa de cerca que de lejos —susurró. Potts sintió el aroma del alcohol que brotaba fácilmente de sus labios—. Lo siento, debiste de sorprenderte —se disculpó, soltándola lentamente hasta que la mujer logró sentarse a su lado en el sofá incrédula. La chica de cabellos castaños parecía intentar buscar algo que posiblemente no encontraba—. Estaba buscando los baños, me perdí y aparecí por ese pasillo… después camine en línea recta, recuerdo que doble, gire, baje, subí… —Potts casi se reía al escucharla hablar, se había perdido en la torre, no era extraño—. Mi nombre es Michelle Crowley, ¿tú eres Virginia Potts, cierto? He escuchado tanto de ti, leí tu artículo en Mujeres Poderosas.

—Gracias —le agradeció—, sí; soy ella. ¿Eres la hija del político Crowley? —La mujer afirmó, dedicándole una gran sonrisa con sus labios. La belleza que la mujer irradiaba traía sorprendida a la CEO, había visto mujeres realmente hermosas como Natasha, pero Michelle estaba a su altura y no parecía tener tanto maquillaje en su rostro. **Inocente** , pensó que podría ser.

— ¡Bien, creo que esta vez sí iré al baño! —Animada, se levantó del sofá. Pero se tambaleó, Pepper se levantó rápidamente del sofá para tomarla de la cintura evitando que cayese al suelo o se doblara los pies con los tacones que estaba vistiendo. Michelle no tardó en reír en poco tiempo, aferrándose a los brazos de la chica de cabellos rubios quien avergonzada estaba sujetándola—. Lo siento, creí que se había bajado un poco el alcohol… —volvió a reír.

—Te acompañaré al baño, Michelle —la castaña le sonrió agradecida, a pesar, de que en el fondo parecía sentirse culpable por tener que interrumpir a la rubia en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Potts pensó que era realmente abierta, eso le gustaba—. Está bien, no tenía nada que hacer de todas maneras.

— ¿Cómo? —Abrió sus labios con falsa sorpresa al sentirse leída por alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Eres como un libro abierto, Michelle —la mujer se sonrojó, girando suavemente su mirada hacía un costado. Potts pensó que esa acción había sido realmente tierna—. Lo siento, he dicho algo imprudente.

—No… está bien —susurró—. Yo siempre te he admirado, solo que… me avergüenza que pienses eso de mí cuando yo realmente no soy capaz de interpretar a los demás —susurró—. Mi padre me dijo que no podría traerme a la fiesta porque seguramente mostraría vergüenza hacía él, soy débil con el alcohol, así que cuando empecé a sentirme mal deje a los demás socios de mi padre hablando entre ellos… —Pepper deslizó su mano por la espalda ajena dándole fuerza—. Él quiere que me convierta en una política reconocida… pero creo que más bien quiere que me convierta en su muñeca de porcelana —bufó, algo enojada—. ¡Lo siento! Estoy hablando de cosas personales debo de estar aburriéndote…

—A veces es bueno desquitarse con la gente, Michelle.

— ¿Lo crees así? —Le preguntó alargando una sonrisa dulce entre sus labios—. Eres demasiado amable, Mrs. Potts.

— ¿Eso crees? —Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa entre sus labios.

— ¡Lo creo! —Le contestó con efusividad.

El pasillo guío a ambas hacía los baños, Potts la esperó afuera mientras ella terminaba de hacer sus necesidades. Observaba el baño de los hombres, el foco apagado y no parecía haber nadie dentro, pensó en Tony y en dónde estaría en esos momentos. En quien era ese hombre que estaba con él y el motivo del cuál estaban juntos. Giró su mirada hacía un costado al escuchar la puerta ser abierta por la chica quien le sonreía dulcemente.

—Gracias —Pepper se levantó suavemente de hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a dónde estabas antes? —Ella negó, fácilmente se veía lo agradecida que estaba.  

—Creo que la fiesta es suficiente para mí, me iré a casa después de despedirme de los socios de mi padre. Me he despertado un poco dentro del baño, gracias y lamento mucho haberte interrumpido sí estabas ocupada.

—No te preocupes, buscaba algo. Creo que escuche mal ya que no volví a escucharlo —le contestó a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de salida. Pepper observó la oficina una última vez antes de desaparecer directo al salón imperial. Michelle se despidió de ella con la excusa de que recogería su máscara, estaba segura de haberla dejado colgado en uno de los extintores de fuego.

Deslizó suavemente su vestido hacía arriba, caminando por el pasillo por el cuál había atravesado minutos atrás—. Demasiado amable e inocente —se burló, tomando una memoria USB que tenía amarrada en un cinturón de su pierna derecha. A su lado, se notaba una navaja afilada de mango color negro y el símbolo de Hydra en está—. ¿Dónde deje esa caja portátil? —Preguntó, acercándose por el pasillo que le dirigía hacía las demás oficinas—. ¡Te encontré! —Cantó victoria, al observar la máscara que colgaba de esta, deslizó la memoria USB que le había robado a la mujer de cabellos rubios dentro del puerto—. No es bueno que le des descodificadores a todos tus empleados, Stark —se burló, observando como la pantalla comenzaba a desbloquear muchos sitios y lugares interesantes a su simple vista.

Michelle Crowley tan solo era el nombre que utilizó para infiltrarse a la fiesta. Zoe Jones deslizó una liga sobre su cabello haciendo en este una cola de caballo. Sacó una computadora portátil que conectó a la caja de interferencia portátil para facilitarle el trabajo. Los archivos invisibles e incluso asuntos privados de la empresa Stark no era para nada de su importancia, lo único que quería era la contraseña para abrir todas las puertas de los laboratorios y…—. Por el amor de Hydra, ¿qué es esto? —Susurró al observar que había una alarma encendida:

LEGIÓN DE HIERRO, GUARDIANES DE STARK INDUSTRIES ACTIVADOS.

— ¿Debería o no debería desactivarlos? —Preguntó al aire, sentándose en el suelo cruzando sus piernas para tomar el iPad entre sus manos—. Me preguntó sí S.T.R.I.K.E. habrá acabado con ellos… —tecleaba rápidamente sobre la pantalla, buscando exactamente cuántos de aquellos trajes estaban activados. Logró observa diez activados, mientras trece habían sido desactivados. S.T.R.I.K.E. se las estaba arreglando bastante bien a pesar de ser solamente trajes con las mismas capacidades de Iron Man pero sin su intelecto. Iba a dejar que ellos se arreglaran solos con sus asuntos cuando observó un contador con un texto que incluía:

NUEVOS TRAJES SIENDO REPARADOS, ALARMA ACTIVADA PARA LOS CROSSING ARMOR. 20 MODELOS DE LA ARMADURA ACTIVADOS.

—Sí Rumlow se llega a enterar que lo deje luchando contra treinta armaduras más las que se están reparando me degollará viva… —Zoe comenzó a desbloquear las armaduras, sus dedos estaban temblando de diversión, se supone que debía de estar rompiendo la seguridad de los laboratorios, no jugar con aquellos aparatos. Sonrió arrogante, sí había alguien con un gran intelecto en infiltración y robo de información a través de la tecnología en toda Hydra, definitivamente debía de ser ella y debían de darle un título. Leyó en la pantalla de su iPad:

ARMADURAS DESACTIVADAS.

SEGURIDAD DESACTIVADA.

PUERTAS A LOS LABORATORIOS ABIERTAS.

Jones sonrió—. _¿Estás vivo o estás muerto?_ —Preguntó guardando sus cosas, dejó el USB sobre la caja portátil por sí a Potts le interesaría recuperarlo mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la salida trasera—. _¿Rumlow?_

— _Tú… hija de puta_ —Zoe sonrió, se escuchaba agitado e incluso sentía como la voz se cortaba en ocasiones—. _¡Sí sabías que esas cosas nos estaban atacando por qué no las desactivaste!_

— _No sabía, fue casualidad cuando descodifique los códigos antes de entrar a la seguridad de los laboratorios_ —contestó con naturalidad colocando la máscara sobre su rostro. La voz de Rumlow volvió a apagarse poco a poco—. _¿Quién está dentro?_

— _Owen_ —Brock suspiró—. _¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

— _Quince minutos…_ —atravesó la puerta de la entrada haciéndoles señas a los hombres que hablaban con Black Widow—. _A partir de ahora._

 

[—]

 

La mirada de cada idiota que cruzaba delante de ella ser perdía o en sus encantadores ojos o en su escote que sobresalía sobre el vestido que actualmente estaba usando. Deslizó su pierna encima de la otra de forma seductora, elegante e incluso con una copa entre sus manos lograba captar la atención cuando abría suavemente sus labios para beber el líquido asqueroso que estás tenían dentro. Llegó a la conclusión que el único trago midgardiano que le gustaba era el whisky. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa que estaba delante, deslizando sus alargadas uñas largas sobre su cabello negro que caía por toda su espalda e incluso en el sofá dónde estaba actualmente sentada, era de un color carmín, resaltaba perfectamente con el vestido verde que portaba sobre su cuerpo. Abrió sus perfectos labios carnosos para humedecerlos antes de apoyarse en la cabecera del sofá mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes que le rodeaban. Los meseros se detenían cada segundo para ver que se le ofrecía a la mujer, mientras otras, observaban con envidia como sus parejas desviaban su atención a ese… ¡maldito escote!

Un suspiró escapó de sus finos labios, su versión femenina atraía las miradas suficientes para encantar a cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca de su rango de visión –por el amor de Odín, no necesitaba magia para tener a un montón de midgardianos babosos comiéndole con la mirada–, pero la única criatura que le interesaba para conquistar y encantar a través de sus acciones no se encontraba por ninguna parte, juraba, que estaba en algunos salones adyacentes ahogándose en alcohol. Y después porque los midgardianos se referían a los asgardianos como vikingos. Cuándo atravesó el umbral con el Capitán buscó con su mirada el lugar perfecto, dónde cualquier criatura pudiese verle, ser el centro de atención para que los rumores de que una perfecta creación había aparecido en esa patética reunión de estúpidos mortales. Todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, disfrutaba de cada uno de los idiotas que se tropezaban o discutían con sus parejas por quedarse observando demasiado tiempo su escote. **Sí supiera ese montón de idiotas que es magia** —pensó con burla.

Desde su posición podía observar a todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta, se dio cuenta cuándo el Capitán América (o ex soldado de américa) se llevó al anfitrión de la fiesta, no se enteró de la conversación que ambos hombres estaban teniendo, pero suponía que aquello tenía que ver con las memorias de lo que ocurrió cuando se conocieron. Ese hombre era incluso mucho más aterrador y cruel que él, no necesitaba de la magia para controlar el corazón de los demás. Él, que no pudo controlar a Tony Stark tenía tanta envidia de alguien que había utilizado sus propias acciones y la psicosis para tenerlo entre sus manos. Era un _grandísimo hijo de puta_ , por eso le caía tan bien. También se dio cuenta e incluso, se divirtió con Mrs. Potts cuándo se encontraba hablando con Natasha, se veía alterada, asustada. Pensó que era normal, ella era capaz de ver la maldad que recorría los hombros perfectos de ese _don juan_. Después de todo su preciado amigo y jefe había sido secuestrado por una criatura altamente peligrosa. **Y eso que es un midgardiano** —entrecerró sus ojos ante aquel pensamiento.

Bebió la copa que había colocado en la mesa—. **¿Dónde está ese idiota?** —Volvió a recorrer con la mirada la fiesta, no estaba hablando de alguno de los miembros de Hydra de los cuales tenía conocimiento que estaban en la velada, estaba hablando de su hermano. Cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente se alejaría de la presencia de alguien que podría colocar en alerta a todos los nueve reinos que existían traidores capaces de controlar a una gran cantidad de criaturas en poco tiempo. Él se había escapado de la prisión hace mucho tiempo atrás, lo único que yacía dentro de la celda era una estúpida ilusión creada por un artefacto que uno de sus sirvientes le había llevado. El próximo rey de Asgard tenía a muchas criaturas poderosas entre sus manos, muchas de esas con grandes capacidades para engañar a Heimdall el guardián del puente Bifrost, entre ellas: _Encantadora_.

—Disculpe —una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, giró suavemente su mirada hacia un costado con la actuación que aquella persona había llamado su atención. Levantó seductoramente una ceja, con una sonrisa entre sus labios al darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era el hombre que le estaba hablando. De piel morena, con una intimidante aura para muchos midgardianos—. ¿Puedo acompañarla? —El hombre pareció carraspear—. Le he estado observando durante un tiempo… —pareció intranquilo durante unos minutos—, no me malinterprete, no quise decir que estaba acosándola —las cejas de Loki se elevaron con sorpresa, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo ese idiota? —. La vi sola… y me pregunté sí no le molestaría que le acompañase.

—No, no me molesta —admitió con una adorable sonrisa entre sus labios—. La verdad acompañe a mi hermano a esta velada, pero como usted nota, me ha dejado sola —rió, dirigiendo sus manos hasta sus labios con algo de vergüenza—. Lo siento, lamento contarle esto, me pareció sincero a la hora de hablar así que quería hacer lo mismo —el sonrojo en sus mejillas era altamente atractivo para muchos que le observaban, ella lucía tan inocente e inclusivamente dulce para como estaba vistiendo: jamás juzgues un libro por su portada, eso parecía estar gritando su rostro.

— ¿Es así? —El hombre parecía complacido, pero antes de lograr sentarse quedo helado al sentir una mano en su hombro. Loki elevó su mirada curioso de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿ahora se iban a pelear por sentarse con ella en vez de ver quien dura más tiempo viéndole el escote sin parpadear? El Príncipe de las Mentiras abrió sus ojos e inclusive sus labios con sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba detrás del moreno que le había hablado minutos atrás—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —El hombre parecía realmente molesto por la interrupción del Vengador.

—Estos hombres dicen que compraste a este pequeño amigo para que introdujera una extraña droga en la bebida de la señorita —Loki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dirigiendo su mano hacía sus labios. ¿Por esa razón el vino sabía tan mal? Frunció ligeramente el ceño, ese hijo de puta se iba a atrever a drogarlo. ¡Lo mataría! Definitivamente iba a matarlo.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Gritó, llamando la atención de muchos de los invitados, Loki se levantó de dónde estaba, dispuesto a meterle su varita del destino por el trasero, cuando se tambaleó de un lado a otro a causa de los tacones que traía puestos. Thor se adelantó tomándola de la cintura evitando que se cayese, el hombre dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Llamen a seguridad —ordenó, el tipo iba a comenzar a correr cuando la mano del hijo de Odín le sujetó con fuerza—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, Amigo? Intentaste drogar a mí hermana, no creas que huiras —el sujeto al igual que Loki había sudado frío. ¡Debía de ser una maldita broma!  Thor no era tan inteligente para descubrir que actualmente él era una ilusión. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?—. ¿Estás bien? —Instintivamente él asintió.


	4. Broken Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics Marvel. Así cómo la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica en este universo ha sido sacado tanto de los cómics cómo de las películas producidas por la cadena directiva de DISNEY. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia que será narrada a continuación, personajes originales cómo pequeños cambios en los protagonistas.  
>  **Título:** Rolling in the deep [Rondando en la profundidad]  
>  **Pareja principal:** Rogers Steven G. and Stark Anthony E.  
>  **Parejas secundarias:** Odinson Thor and Laufeyson Loki — Barton Clinton F. and Banner Bruce R. — Romanoff Natasha A. and Potts Virginia — Rumlow Brock and Barnes James B. — Wilson Wade W. and Parker Peter B. — Maximoff Pietro and Maximoff Wanda — Sarkissian Ophelia and Rogers Sarah E. — Pym Hank and Van Dyne Janet — Lang Scott E. H. and Wilson Samuel T. — acepto sugerencias.  
>  **Anuncios:  
> **  
>  —Hablan los personajes.  
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —  
>  –intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–  
> — _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._  
>  — **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)  
>  « Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »  
> » Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared «  
>  **Advertencias:** Lamentablemente para vosotros amigos, nada es lo que parece.
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA  
> En el caso de no hacerlo, **HULK SMASH** algunas cabezas.  
>  [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]  
> Capitán América nunca se unió a **The Avengers** : trabaja para **H.Y.D.R.A**.

**África,** Desconocido |  _Wakanda_.

[Base de H.Y.D.R.A. — Habitaciones privadas | 0200]

 

— ¡Más! —La voz jadeante exigió más—. ¡Ah!, sí… me gusta ahí… ¡ah!

Gemidos salvajes hacían eco en toda la habitación, esta provocaba una extraña ilusión, ¿eran ideas nuestras que los sonidos vibraran contra las paredes? Cómo sí estás, así como recibían las vibraciones, detuvieran el sonido y, sin problema alguno, regresaban las ondas hacía su emisor. El sujeto que se encontraba en brazos del placer, recibiendo estas sin pudor alguno. No eran las paredes, eran sus propios sentidos, en resonancia con su voz, recibía aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que se escapaban de sus labios. La oscuridad era palpable a simple vista, no se veía nada más que las sábanas tiradas en el suelo a un costado de la gran cama matrimonial dónde una pareja de hombres compartían aquella velada nocturna que tanto los volvía locos. La ventana, aquel único objeto que permitía la entrada de la luz de la luna llena que lucía sobre el cielo, era ovalada, alargada hacía arriba, reflejando así, las luces de edificios adyacentes que se colaba poco a poco en las habitaciones superiores.

Gracias a la poca luz de la luna se lograban observar grandes manos, la oscuridad lograba ocultarlas bastante bien, pero eran callosas, tenían quemaduras bastante graves y parecía que su piel poco a poco caería en la cama, estas articulaciones recorrían sin pudor alguno un delgado y juvenil cuerpo, el chico no tenía más de dieciséis años, que se movía de forma profesional sobre la entrepierna de su pareja. Relamió sus labios al sentir el aliento de su chico golpear contra su oído, su nombre, dicho de forma tan sensual, jadeante, asquerosamente excitante le volvía irremediablemente loco; su espalda curvada, la frente sobre la almohada de la cama pidiendo un descanso sin soltar palabra alguna, solo pequeños jadeos que se escondían en la tela húmeda a raíz de su saliva. Llevaban alrededor de dos horas de estar disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, era poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos, qué, cuando lo tenían, no querían soltar aquellas fuertes emociones que se aferraban tan fieramente a ellos.

Ese cuerpo poco trabajado, pero jamás débil de su pareja, había estado disfrutando de su miembro minutos atrás, le prohibió tocarlo más de lo necesario, volviéndolo loco con aquellas cabalgatas que deseaba, con toda su alma, dominarlo. Salvajes, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su cintura hasta sus caderas, apoderándose, de esas invisibles estocadas que habían muerto, pidiendo en clemencia, un descanso. Comenzando a penetrarle, poco a poco, tan lento que su glande atravesaría sin pudor alguno el recto de su pareja… sí lo hiciera, tal vez podría sentir aquello milagroso de la existencia masculina.

—Wa…Wade, espera —pidió en un jadeo desesperado. Aferrándose a la almohada que estaba bajo la cabeza de su pareja.

— ¿Quieres descansar ahora, Pet-Pet? —Le preguntó con aquel tono burlón que tanto cabreaba a su pareja, sabía que lo odiaba, ese descarado y maldito…

—Cállate de una maldita vez, Wade Wilson.

— ¡Uh! —La voz ronca escapó de su garganta—, ¿besas a tú papá con esa boca? —Cuestionó divertido al ver cómo levantaba su rostro lentamente de la almohada dedicándole una profunda mirada, sin lugar a dudas, estaba enojado—. Tú papá no tiene la boca más limpia, Bebé. No te enojes —besó sus labios—, ¿eso me ibas a decir? —Deslizó sus manos por el trasero de su novio—. ¿No? Lentamente, comenzó a abrirlo.

Peter sintió como entraba más el miembro de su pareja, apretó sus dientes, encorvándose de golpe al sentir aquello… ¡le había tomado por sorpresa!

» ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Por el amor de H.Y.D.R.A.! ¡¿Qué es eso, Wade?! —Casi escupió con estupor.

—Uhmm… —realmente parecía que estuviera pensando—. ¿Un vibrador? —Se burló, contestándole con esa asquerosa naturalidad—. Tienes un atractivo ano… no me pude resistir a comprar uno, ¿te gusta? ¿Qué se siente tener el pene de tu pareja junto a un vibrador de  _vibranium_  que tiene casi el mismo tamaño?

— ¿Qué? —Fue su turno de sonreír con burla—. ¿Te ganó por centímetros?

—Golpe bajo —Peter iba a soltar una carcajada pero se quedó callado de golpe, tragándose un fuerte gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, la vibración comenzó, no solamente eran los movimientos profundos de su pareja, también era ese maldito juguete.

—Por un demonio… apaga eso, Wade… —exigió sin aire.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? —Se cuestionó—. Peter me está diciendo que lo haga… ¿Qué? —Entrecerró los ojos, de todos los momentos en los cuales tenía que sumergirse en su estúpida charla intelectual debía de ser en ese momento. Fue tanto el tiempo que sintió que el orgasmo estaba llegando a él con tan solo sentir esos dos miembros dentro de su cuerpo—. No, decidimos que no deberíamos.

—Te odio… —gruñó.

— ¿A mí? ¿A Daniel? O a... —Peter le tapó la boca de golpe.

—Cierra la puta boca, Wade. Muévete o te obligo a comerte mis telarañas —amenazó—, junto a una tarántula wakandiana.

Tragó seco, bien, su rehabilitación era realmente rápida que parecía inmortal, el veneno prácticamente le haría cosquillas; pero personalmente no querría saber lo que era tragarse una tarántula wakandiana… ¡¿es qué las habían visto?! ¡Miden como 50 centímetros! Y, probablemente toda su garganta quedaría despedaza. No, lo peor de todo –no era la recuperación que tardarían horas, probablemente–. ¡Peter no dejaría besarle durante meses! Eso era aún más doloroso. Sonrió, deslizó más el vibrador cuando comenzó a moverse, sus manos estaban detrás de su pareja impidiendo que aquel objeto saliera del cuerpo del chico sí, por culpa de sus impulsos, golpeaba más profundo.

— ¡Wa-Wade! —Jadeó. Levantaba mucho más su trasero al sentir como dentro de él parecía querer romperse, la excitación era tan grande que no podía contenerla dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, sus piernas se tensaban, así, como sus manos no podían sostenerle más. Iba a caer encima del pecho de su amante.

—Pet —jadeó contra su oído—. Deberías moverte más —susurró cegado de placer, sintió como el aparato se deslizó entre sus dedos cuando sus manos tomaron la cabeza del adolescente obligándole a juntar ambos labios para besarse en una necesidad insana que provocaba aquel encuentro fogoso.

Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una lucha dentro de sus áreas bucales, era una guerra para ver quien dominaba la otra, no era falso decir que el adulto lo estaba haciendo, pero de tanta práctica, el adolescente no se quedaba atrás. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo contrario, Peter envolvió las suyas en el cabello de su pareja, sentía la calidez del cuerpo contrario en el suyo, lo quería más, más y cada vez más cerca. Wade por su parte, seguía teniendo la fuerza suficiente para mover sus caderas hacía arriba, golpeando lentamente la entrada del chico, ¿cuántas veces habían sido?, ¿nueve, diez? No recordaba exactamente cuántas veces había llegado al orgasmo, tenía fuerzas. Las suficientes para seguir toda la noche.

Peter maldijo en su interior, maldita sea el día que vino a meterse con el demonio.

— ¿Peter, Bebé?

El adolescente arrugó el rostro—. ¿Escuchaste una voz?

—No —contestó su pareja, deslizando sus labios hasta su cuello, mordiéndole con posesividad.

—Te lo juro, Wade. Escuche mi nombre.

—Es Juice, está disfrutando de nuestro encuentro donde quiera que este… ¿en la esquina de la habitación? —Peter frunció los labios, Wade no le dejó quejarse, atrapó sus labios segundos después, comenzando a jugar con ellos. La voz fue poco a poco cegándose por la canción de fondo que sonaba dentro de la habitación, su nombre se transformó en el coro de  **Angel of the Morning** cantado por  _Juice Newton_.

— _Just touch my cheek before you leave me, Darling_ —Wade le cantó en su oído, la risa de Peter sonó suave, delicada; deslizó sus dedos encima de las mejillas de su amante y, antes del último beso el equipo de sonido explotó en pedazos—. ¡SANTA MIERDA, ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS! ¡CÓDIGO ROJO! ¡CÓDIGO ROJO!

—Luces —exigió la voz femenina.

—Oh, sólo es la… dios, ¡a tú hermana también me la follo! —Peter arrugó el entrecejo, golpeándole en el abdomen, obligándole que cayese de la cama con todo y sábanas. Él, se cubrió tranquilamente con una de las almohadas.

— ¿No crees que le falta un golpe más para que comience a funcionar? —Sugirió  _amablemente_  la hermosa mujer que se encontraba delante de la cama.

—Probablemente lo estropee —contestó con una voz bastante suave, cómo sí estuviera realmente pensando en esa sugerencia. Había sido la mejor del día.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Señorita Castra Hombres? —La mujer le dedicó una mirada de arriba hacia abajo—. Mrs. Rogers —se corrigió.

Sarah Elizabeth Rogers, una hermosa mujer de no más de cuarenta años –probablemente sí, a una mujer no se le pregunta la edad–, de largos cabellos marrones con reflejos de color rubio que le hacían lucir increíblemente atractiva, traía el cabello amarrado en una alta coleta dónde sus puntas onduladas caían rebelde por su espalda. Sus brillantes orbes eran de un extraño color dorado, para la época actual, ese color no se veía en muchas personas y, era tanta la maravilla que brillaba como el mismísimo oro. La mujer era atractiva, bella e increíblemente seductora. Vestía un pantalón de color negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, una blusa de color blanca bajo una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón con el símbolo de H.Y.D.R.A. a un costado, portaba varios cinturones en su cadera, y, con ellos, varias pistolas cargadas. A diferencia de muchas mujeres de H.Y.D.R.A. ella vestía un par de tacones altos de color blanco.

Ella suspiró—. Han terminado las últimas pruebas de laboratorio, se hará el respectivo abordaje e iremos de regreso a New York.

— ¿Ahora? —Peter lucía sorprendido. ¿No eran las casi tres de la mañana?

—Papá lo ha ordenado —Peter no pudo evitar emocionarse—. Sí, han levantado el castigo. Lo veremos después de seis meses —Wade sudó frío—. Te esperaré afuera, es hora de marcharnos de esta isla.

— ¡Sí!

Sarah le dedicó una larga mirada a Wade, el hombre se sintió observado y, le dedicó una sonrisa de comercial, atractiva, que, con su aspecto anterior podría haber seducido hasta la arrugada vieja de Inglaterra—. Muévete tú también, Agente Wilson.

 

[—]

 

—Contestame con sinceridad —es que acaso cinco segundos de silencio era asesinarle lentamente—, ¿me odia?

—Sí, te odia —le contestó con la naturalidad más grande del mundo, ¿hace cuánto estaban juntos que no se había dado cuenta?—. Piensa realmente que existe una posibilidad de revertir tú  _factor inhumano de regeneración curativa_.

— ¿Y eso significa, Genio?

—Cree ciegamente que puede matarte algún día —se levantó de hombros—, sólo no la saques de quicio, la odias; pero es mi hermana.

—No la odio, yo no odio a nadie… ¡¿a quién crees que podría odia?! Soy un mercenario adorable, puedes abrazarme mientras te acuchillo por la espalda —Peter giró los ojos en señal de fastidio—. A ti no te acuchillaría, eres mi amor, Pet-Pet.

—No me llames así —bufó, lanzó uno de los zapatos del contrario en dirección a su rostro—. Punto para Peter.

—Eso fue trampa —se limpió la sangre que se deslizó de su nariz—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa interior? —Le preguntó mientras tiraba su uniforme en la cama, Peter recorrió rápidamente con la mirada la habitación en busca de ella, la verdad, no recordaba exactamente por dónde la había lanzado, era tanta la urgencia que incluso pensó que la había roto, se avergonzó ocultando su rostro de la mirada atenta de su pareja sobre él. La habitación antes había estado tan oscura que podrían estar en cualquier parte, de cosa, su ropa estaba bajo las sábanas que estaban en el suelo.

»Probablemente bajo la cama —se contestó después de largos minutos de observarle.

 **Hijo de puta, sólo lo hizo para avergonzarme** —pensó, subiendo su ropa interior por sus piernas mientras ignoraba a su pareja. Giró su cuerpo hacía un costado, una de sus medias que habían sido lanzadas por su novio quedaron un poco lejos de él, pero al observar un punto en específico quedo a medio camino de su trabajo—. Wade.

—Dime, Amor.

—Mi hermana lo hizo trizas —apuntó hacía el equipo de sonido dónde pedazos de tela se deslizaban por las tuercas rotas y el objeto ardiendo en un apagado humeral de fuego.

— ¡ERAN MIS NUEVOS BÓXERES DE SPIDER-MAN!

Peter alcanzó a suspirar, alguna parte de él quería burlarse de su pareja, al verlo de rodillas frente a lo que era un equipo de sonido besando las cenizas de lo que anteriormente era un bóxer. Pero por el bien de su salud mental, prefirió simplemente comenzar a colocarse su ropa sin decir palabra alguna. Le lanzó la parte superior del uniforme que encontró entre sus cosas mientras se dedicaba a ignorarle –en serio, iba a acabar peor sí seguía prestándole atención–. Deslizó su mirada hacía un costado, distrayéndose en aquella piel quemada que cubría todo su cuerpo, la inexistente cantidad capilar que poseía y, la fealdad que su pareja consideraba como evidente. Una suave risa escapó de sus labios, su novio era un completo idiota.

— ¿Te ríes de mi desgracia? —Le preguntó.

Peter estaba listo, giró su mirada hacía el contrario encarándole con la máscara de su pareja entre sus manos. Le alcanzó, tenía el pantalón a medio poner, la parte superior del uniforme en sus dedos y, una mueca de disconformidad. ¿Fingida? Probablemente, Peter no pensó demasiado en eso. Se puso de puntas para alcanzar bien el rosto contrario, con sus dedos libres tocó el rostro de su pareja, lo deslizó desde sus pómulos hasta sus labios, lentamente comenzó a colocarle la máscara con una sonrisa bastante sincera entre sus labios.

—Me rio de lo idiota que eres —susurró. Besó sus labios encima de la máscara antes de girar para salir de aquella habitación.

— ¿Estás seduciéndome, Peter? —Le preguntó al aire, el menor giró los ojos colocándolos en blanco ante la evidente acción—. ¿Eso es un sí? No tengo ropa interior, ¿y si llego a tener una erección con tan solo verte en esos pantalones ajustados?

 **Esto es lo que me gano por ser tan amable con él** —pensó con fastidio.

Wade observó el pequeño trasero contrario salir de la habitación, para su mala suerte, no vestía ese famoso traje de Spider-Man que tanto lo volvía loco. Traía uno de los tantos uniformes de H.Y.D.R.A. al igual que su exótica hermana mayor, un pantalón negro junto a una chaqueta del mismo color; una musculosa azul bajo esta mientras que la chaqueta se encontraba cerrada y, remangada para el gusto del adolescente hasta sus codos. Intentaba arreglar su cabello color marrón hacía arriba, le hacía ver más  _adulto_  y  _maduro_. Entrecerró sus ojos marrones cuando su hermana removió sus cabellos, se quedó cinco minutos más, tener pensamientos eróticos en esos momentos no era una buena idea.

 **Pensaré en mutilaciones** —bien, esa tampoco era una brillante solución.

Peter comenzó a desesperarse—. ¿Wade?

—Creo que tengo una erección.

Suspiró con fastidio, ¿cuántas veces había ocurrido esa noche? —. ¿De nuevo pensaste en mutilaciones?

—Lo siento… —se disculpó—. Es imposible no hacerlo cuando los imagino a ustedes dos desnudos mientras me esperan en una gran cama matrimonial: «  _¡Oh, Wade! ¡Ven y devorame, no sabes cuánto envidiaba a Peter!_  » —Intentaba imitar la voz de Sarah con total fracaso—. «  _¡Te permitiré tocarme todo lo que quieras, Pooly, no me abandones jamás por un par de tetas que a los cuarenta se caerán como la Torre de Pisa!_  » —Deberían darle un premio a ese cabrón.

—Lo mataré —susurró tétrica. En segundos desvainó las dos mejores armas que tenía en su cinturón, no tardó en quitarle el seguro y entrar después a la habitación. Peter sólo escuchó fuera de esta:  _disparos_ , contó exactamente treinta. Vio el rostro satisfecho de su hermana al salir del cuarto.

— ¿Hermana?

—Muévete, Pet.

Peter tardó dos minutos en alcanzarla, ese tiempo se lo dedicó a inhalar el aire suficiente antes de asomarse en la habitación para ver cómo había quedado su pareja. Cuándo tuvo la valentía de observarlo, tragó seco—. Te veo a bordo del avión.

Wade se demoró exactamente un minuto para volver a hablar—. Da-dame… —escupía sangre—. Ci-cinco mi-minutos —Peter sonrió, tal vez fue demasiado pronto—. Ok-Okey, qué sean diez.

—Deberías intentar curar otras cosas primero que no sean tus cuerdas vocales —su pareja volvió a sonreír—. Intentaré que no despegué antes —le lanzó un beso al aire—. Y, le diré a unos agentes para enjuagar tu traje.

—Agua carbonatada con limón.

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente —giró su rostro un momento y, antes de comenzar a trotar para alcanzar a la mujer de largos cabellos castaños volvió a abrir sus labios—. Te amo.

—También te amo, Pet.

Al menos no lo había lanzado del edificio hacía la calle cómo había ocurrido otras veces.  **Cincuenta pisos, Peter. Hubieran sido cincuenta malditos pisos** —esto podría ser un punto a favor al tener un novio prácticamente inmortal y, una familia que lo odia a muerte, tanto así, que intentaron asesinarlo tantas veces.

Masoquista o no, debía de admitir que a veces era divertido.

 

[—]

**EEUU** , New York |  _Manhattan_.

[Torre The Avengers — Salón de fiestas | 2330]

 

Una corriente eléctrica cruzó su espalda, había comenzado a sudar; eso, era malo para su situación actual. Los nervios estaban crispándole no sólo sus emociones, sino, la punta de sus cabellos –metafóricamente hablando–. La mano extendida del rubio detrás de su cintura le permitieron volver a tomar asiento, sus movimientos eran suaves, delicados. ¿Estaba intentando evitar que volviera a tropezar? Debía de saber que una toxina midgardiana no le haría ni cosquillas. Inhaló el aire suficiente, sí estaba jugando con él pronto iba a ver sus verdaderas intenciones, humedeció sus labios. El telón estaba cayéndose detrás de él, la burla de cada uno de los espectadores no tardarían en llegar a él, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, era un excelente mago; un hechicero que incluso los más poderosos del mundo tendrían miedo de él. ¿Por qué? La duda volvería a presentarse, aquella magia que le permitía transformarse en una persona inexistente desaparecería, volvería a ser él mismo, aquel hechicero que fue derrotado por una bestia verde, aquel; que fue traicionado por su propio hermano.

No quería volver a Asgard.

—Hey —la voz se escuchaba tan lejos, tan monótona—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Thor cuestionó esta vez un poco más cerca que la anterior, quería asegurarse que la cuenca de los ojos contrarios estuvieran sanos. La chica se sobresaltó de la sorpresa al sentir la mano del rubio deslizarse lentamente por su rostro, fue delicado, cómo sí estuviera tocando una frágil pero a la vez hermosa joya; una entre un millón. La reacción delicada poco a poco se convirtió en el suave viento besando sutilmente su piel.

Los ojos del hechicero siguieron la mano de su hermano hasta que quedó en su rodilla —. Lo estoy, gracias —contestó de forma tímida, intentaba evitar cruzar su mirada con su hermano; seguro que leería una burla en estos, pero ver los labios del más alto no le permitían disimular lo  _tranquilo_  –mentira– que se encontraba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, Dama? —Loki casi se ahogaba con aquella pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —Ella parpadeó confusa, levantó finalmente su rostro para observar a su hermano cara a cara, aquella figura de adonis que tanto volvía loca a las mujeres que se toparan en su camino, aquella sonrisa tan sincera, humana; le causaba urticaria:  **tan midgardiana** —pensó. Inmediatamente giró su rostro, observó a Black Widow, en el segundo piso del salón hablando con un grupo de hombres –probablemente agentes de H.Y.D.R.A.–, cerca del balcón de la misma habitación se encontraba la Bestia Verde, ¿cómo era su nombre? Hulk, estaba viendo las luces de los edificios continuos, sin duda, estaba gozando de la fiesta. El Hombre de Hierro había desaparecido hace un buen rato con su amigo; no estaba por los alrededores y, en toda la noche, no había visto al Loco de las Flechas… ¿estaba acaso en una trampa?

— ¿Estoy molestándote?

—Lo siento —desvió la mirada—, sigo algo alterada —confesó. Tan sólo había una razón, sí no se trataba de una trampa de Los Vengadores para atraparlo de nuevo; su hermano le había mentido a ese hombre, no sabía quién era él en realidad—. Kim.

— ¿Kim?

—Hwa Kim Hyun —completó, recordó que en la supuesta invitación de la fiesta ese fue el nombre con el cual asistió junto al Hombre del Tiempo—. Puedes decirme Kim, cómo lo hace mi hermano —sonrió.

—Soy Thor —se presentó. Ella soltó una risita de su garganta, fue una hermosa melodía para quienes estaban a su alrededor. La tensión en el aire estaba desvaneciéndose, eso, era excelente—. Pero eso lo sabías, ¿no?

—Lo sabía —contestó—. Eres bastante famoso, Thor —elevó sus cejas al aire antes de proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo—: es un placer.

Thor pareció distraerse durante segundos, pensó, que en ese tiempo; su hermano aparecería—. ¿Dónde está? —Ella elevó sus cejas con curiosidad—. Tú hermano, ¿no está?

Kim paseó su mirada por todo el salón buscándole—. Sé que vino a hacer algunos negocios —mintió, su voz parecía tan real que incluso durante segundos él se creyó lo que estaba diciendo—. Es obvio que esté ocupado…

—Pero no debió haberte dejado sola, ese idiota intentó… —ella colocó suavemente su mano encima de la del rubio, quien, en un afán de tranquilizar la ira que comenzaba a sentir, apretaba su rodilla—. ¿Kim?

—Está bien, no bebí mucho del vino —sonrió—, fue un mareo repentino; me salvaste. Gracias —la vergüenza no tardó en aparecer incluso por las palabras dichas por ella misma, las mejillas de Thor adquirieron un profundo color carmín que le hizo tartamudear en lo que iba a decir; fue tanto que causó una risa divertida de los labios de la mujer de largos cabellos negros, que, en una verdadera y vivida vergüenza se sonrojó igual al verlo girar lentamente su mirada hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

» Eres un verdadero héroe, Thor —susurró.

Tartamudeó—. Es mi trabajo —finalmente, mencionó las palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar.

Kim cruzó su pierna encima de la otra, sí era cierto que ese hombre todavía no sabía que ella era en realidad él y, que para llenar el vaso de la sorpresa era su hermano El Príncipe de las Mentiras que debía de estar encerrado en una cárcel en Asgard, podría jugar con él, al menos, hasta que sea la hora de marcharse. Inhaló el aire suficiente, desviando su mirada hacia atrás, en dónde, alcanzó a localizar con su mirada los ocelos de Zoe que estaban observándole atentamente. La situación era cómica, ese hombre todavía no confiaba en él, a diferencia del resto de H.Y.D.R.A. que podría besarle sus pies en cualquier minuto, sonrió al momento de leer en sus labios que faltaban algunos minutos para que la fiesta terminara, pocos, realmente. Levantó una de sus manos tocando sutilmente sus labios:  **entendido** —trasmitió. La diversión, probablemente comenzaría dentro de poco.

—Thor —le llamó suavemente, la forma inocente como lo dijo le hizo comportarse como una niña pequeña buscando la atención de un sujeto realmente mayor. Apoyó su mano libre que había tocado con anterioridad la rodilla contraria en el hombro del rubio, acercándose cada vez más y más hasta que rozó su aliento en el oído ajeno—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme? —Cuestionó con un hilo de voz lo suficientemente atractivo—, realmente me siento tan sola…

Thor tragó seco—, por supuesto —al girar su rostro no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta el borde del escote de la mujer—. Tengo tiempo de sobra —Loki sonrió divertido, levantó suavemente la barbilla del rubio con su índice hasta toparse con sus ocelos azules: era una fiera batalla entre cristales contra jades.

—Mis ojos están arriba, Tigre —mordió su labio de forma lenta y sensual. Thor intentó apoyarse hacia adelante para acercarse más a ella—. Y mis labios fuera de tu alcance —susurró, golpeando su aliento a rosas cerca de los contrarios. Ella se acomodó mejor en el sofá, comenzando una charla demasiado casual con el asgardiano.

 

[—]

La incapacidad de protegerse en ese momento era lo que más odiaba, no era una mujer y, sí lo fuese, no sería esa especie de mujeres pasivas que se dejarían dominar fácilmente por un hombre; quien, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomaba las riendas de las acciones que les rodeaban en esos momentos. Era aquel sentimiento de incompetencia, de desesperación que le hacía recordar que, aunque tuviera toda la fuerza necesaria para golpearlo con el traje de Ironman puesto, simplemente no podría llamarlo, porque colocaría en riesgo la vida de muchas personas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando se permitió en la libertad de separarse de aquellos labios ajenos que dominaron durante mucho tiempo el beso, había estado golpeando el pecho del rubio de forma desenfrenada cinco minutos antes… ¡iba a matarle sí seguía privándole de aire durante tiempos largos y prolongados! A veces se olvidaba de respirar por lo bueno que era, otras veces, se obligaba a intentar hacerlo con la intensidad de aquellos besos que le hacían volver a sumergirse en un extraño sueño, uno en dónde no recordaba nada más que aquella extraña sonrisa. Sentía su piel erizada, sus rodillas temblaban de forma errática, ¿por qué era tan malditamente bueno?, ¿qué era lo que le impulsaba a él a corresponder de forma automática? Tan sólo esa sonrisa podría ser capaz de derretir a quienes la observaran, los labios que se abrían antes de acercarse a los suyos, el aliento golpeando contra su rostro, sus manos temblando hasta tomarle del cuello de la camisa, hasta que por fin, volvían a caer en esa extraña danza dónde intentaba con todo lo que tenía dominarle.

Aquella extraña máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro le colocaba los nervios de punta, debía de quitársela de una buena vez, abrió sus ojos, los contrarios estaban observándole sin pena alguna, los ocelos azules de su captor estaban sobre los suyos, sin temblor en sus pupilas, detallando cada una de sus facciones, cada vez más y más cerca. Era aterrador, podría retroceder las veces que quisiera al observarlo, pero la pared tras él le impedía huir, lo sabía, perfectamente entendía su situación: atrapado en las fauces del lobo.

Sí se lo proponía, en cualquier momento podría extender su mano y palpar la tensión en el aire. No sólo era el cuerpo del castaño que con cada uno de sus roces se tensaba hasta el punto de convertirse en una maldita cría de borrego recién nacida. También eran los pensamientos del contrario que lo colocaban en esa posición, le molestaría intentar penetrarlo sí no se relajaba: debía de hacerlo, maldita sea. El sexo duro era una de sus actividades preferidas, pero sin nada que le excitara ese encuentro se volvería en otro trauma para el castaño y, lo que menos quería en esos momentos es que huyera cada vez más de él. Colocó la correa, tan sólo tenía que tirar de ella para que el animal comenzará a seguirle. Quería obsesionarle, que sólo reaccionara a su cuerpo, que se volviera loco:  _convertirlo en su propiedad_. Por lo tanto, besarle era lo único que se le ocurrió para calmarlo –aunque esto por algún motivo lo tensaba más–, robarle el aliento, provocar que suplicara cada vez más por sus maravillosos besos, humedecer sus labios, rozar ambas entrepiernas todavía con la ropa puesta: tentarle. Disfrutaba ver cómo sus ojos lloraban en suplica, su mano aferrándose a su camisa. Pidiendo en una inexistente voz  _por más_.

Había disfrutado de muchos placeres, mentiría si dijese que no; H.Y.D.R.A. le permitía muchas cosas, a través de los años se había ganado grandes reputaciones, un equipo estable en misiones y, a parte de sus constantes amantes, grandes lazos con fuertes naciones neutras y, líderes astutos. Lo que permitía que su trabajo fuese incluso mucho más sencillo, tenía a gente a su control que moriría por él y, aunque muchos pensaran que él sobrevivía a todo aquello día a día gracias a su personalidad la realidad era otra. H.Y.D.R.A. le abrió muchas puertas, pero también, le cerró otras. La cruda verdad golpeó su cara cuando despertó, los sueños que alguna vez deseó fueron arrasados por la realidad. Él no existía en ese mundo y, aunque ninguno lo venía venir: lo olvidaron.

El  **Capitán América** murió el día que nació Capitán H.Y.D.R.A. Cuestionarse si alguna vez el verdadero Steven Grant Rogers vivió es algo que nadie podría explicar. Ni siquiera se consideraba  _Steve_ , probablemente lo único que quedaba eran las cenizas de este. La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios fue aquella que definió exactamente la razón de sus acciones, debía de cambiar de parecer en sus decisiones, no podría ser realmente complaciente con uno de los culpables de su destino, a decir verdad: del hijo de uno de ellos. Cómo se arrepintió de no haberlo matado cuando todavía era un niño. No tendría… estos malditos sentimientos encontrados.

—Tony —el castaño levantó su mirada al escuchar su nombre, los labios del Capitán mostraban una extraña sonrisa que jamás había visto en los  _dos_  únicos encuentros que ambos habían tenido. Le estaba asustando, él era honesto, no le gustaba ninguna de las sonrisas de ese hombre, pero esas tenían motivos: no era aquella psicótica que mostraba cuando planeaba algo, mucho menos –y para más tensión–, aquella sonrisa falsa que quería parecer sincera para engatusar a quienes no le conocían, quienes estaban a su alrededor caían en ella uno tras otro. Está, esa extraña sonrisa… sentía que podría matarlo en cualquier momento.

» Masturbate.

Tardó en procesar la información que había acabado de escuchar—. ¿Qué? —Parpadeó incrédulo al verlo retroceder.

—Quiero ver cómo te masturbas —volvió a repetir mucho más tranquilo, la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios pero sus intenciones no. Caminó hasta la larga mesa de reuniones, recorrió con la palma de su mano una de las sillas que estaba organizada perfectamente en su posición, la giró segundos después, sentándose en ella con las piernas cruzadas—. Permíteme disfrutar de un espectáculo privado, Tony.

Humedeció sus labios, observó como el castaño deslizó sus manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, temblaba, lo notó al escuchar el sonido del metal al chocar en los botones de su pantalón. La sonrisa de sus labios que había desaparecido regresó de golpe, los botones fueron soltados segundos después, seguido de la corredera que deslizó hacía abajo, logró ver cómo estaba de excitado, un poco húmedo gracias al pre-seme que lograba ver a través del bóxer que tenía puesto y, sin lugar a dudas:  _había sido culpa de sus besos_. Le indicó a través de un movimiento con su cabeza que se deshiciera del pantalón, así lo hizo. Lo bajó lentamente por sus piernas. Tony se movía mecánicamente, como una de sus creaciones, parecía un novato en su primer día de gigoló, a muchos ese ritmo de acciones podrían bajarle la erección o quitarle las ganas de acosarse con alguien, no era nada sensual, nulo atractivo. Cómico, aburrido; pero él se estaba divirtiendo. Observaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban de las mejillas del castaño, le indicaban lo bajo que estaba llegando por proteger a todos quienes estaban en la torre o lo bien que se estaba sintiendo al volver a acostarse con él. No lo podría decir con seguridad, pero su compañero tampoco tenía esa respuesta.

Levantó la mirada, observó cómo el contrario no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Eso le estaba cohibiendo, cada movimiento, paso e incluso ese intervalo de tiempo en que tardaba en quitarse las cosas las estaba midiendo. Tragó seco, ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando aquel sujeto? No podía decirlo con total claridad y, eso le estaba molestando bastante. Él era un genio, uno de los sujetos más brillantes del mundo –era el único–, se sentía orgulloso de sus hazañas; de lo que había logrado desde la muerte de sus padres. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba cayendo tan bajo por personas que seguramente lo tomaban como un completo charlatán? ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese sujeto delante de él realmente tenía una bomba? Cuándo sus manos deslizaron su chaleco de sus hombros le permitieron tener totalmente acceso a la armadura de emergencia, sí apretaba ese botón, aún, sin la ayuda totalitaria de J.A.R.V.I.S. tendría acceso de inmediato al  **Mark 36**. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo demasiado el tiempo en despertar a su última armadura? Estaba construida con la tecnología más nueva, diseñada, para derrotar al hombre que estaba delante de él.

—Yo cómo tú no haría eso, Tony —el castaño sudó frío. ¿Le había descubierto? Estaba perdido, mucha gente moriría por su culpa—. Déjate la camisa, quiero que la sostengas con tus dientes —levantó su mirada observándole. La sonrisa del rubio le hizo soltar el chaleco, lo sabía, esa mirada estaba diciéndole que conocía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Trató de hablar, pero su voz se cortó

» No me hagas esperar, Tony.

Así lo hizo, escuchó como el chaleco caía al suelo, el botón estaba cada vez más lejos de él y sus esperanzas de detenerle se habían ido a las alcantarillas de New York junto a aquella dignidad de la que tanto estaba orgulloso de presumir. Apretó el borde de la camisa con sus dientes, estaba remangada, se lograba ver su abdomen ahora delgado de tanto tiempo que había evitado comer, el reactor arc en su pecho seguía brillando con tanta intensidad. Una de sus manos sacaron su miembro de su bóxer, la mirada del rubio le había indicado que sería realmente aburrido sí se lo quitaba. ¿No era mejor mancharlo también de su propia esencia?

—Lento.

Mordió su labio inferior, ¿se había vuelto loco? Tocó con la punta de sus dedos su glande, se sentía húmedo, pegajoso; estaba increíblemente excitado. No descartaba las posibilidades que el beso hubiera ayudado bastante a su estado actual, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba contrayéndose desde que se encontraban en el salón principal, cuándo el roce de entrepiernas en el baile se hacía increíblemente palpable, el aliento del rubio contra sus labios, las manos del contrario deslizándose… su voz. Masoquista, se había vuelto uno peligroso. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó su espalda cuando sintió como su prepucio descendía por su falo, tuvo pavor de levantar la mirada, pero, cuando lo hizo, notó de inmediato que aquella que recibía era distinta a la que antes estaba llenándole. Las emociones que desprendía era incapaz de descifrarlas, estaba devorándole con la mirada, entendió, desde ese momento, que se podía desvestir a alguien más allá de la ropa. Leyéndole por dentro, manipulándole. Había caído en sus brazos una vez más. Apretó sus dientes con mucha fuerza, envolvió su miembro con su mano, comenzó a bajarla, lentamente: tal y cómo había sido ordenado que lo hiciera, una auto-tortura que divertía sin lugar a dudas a su espectador. Lo sentía en la piel, como le comía con la mirada, su estómago comenzó a revolverse, quería vomitar, sentía que su cuerpo cada vez se volvía débil ante sus propias caricias, de nuevo, se vio extendiendo sus piernas para dejarse tomar por él:  _otra vez_.

—No te detengas, Tony —la sonrisa del rubio creció sobre sus labios—. Vas bien.

 

**FLASHBACK**

» comienza «

 

 **EEUU** , New York |  _Manhattan_.

[Mansión Stark — Habitación del único hijo Stark | 1982]

Observó el oso de felpa que tenía entre sus manos, se veía tranquilo, igual a un niño pequeño que recibe el mejor regalo el día de sus cumpleaños y lo era, recién había cumplido ocho años de edad y, su pulgar metido en su boca le indicaba que todavía no había madurado lo suficiente para dormir como un hombre en su cama. Las persianas se encontraban cerradas, la luz de la luna no era lo suficientemente brillante para descubrir que su corpulento cuerpo se escondía detrás del armario de madera en dónde la ropa del niño se encontraba, mirando a aquel estúpido mocoso que dormitaba en su cama. Espero que el silencio de los pasillos se hiciera eterno, comenzó a caminar hasta el borde de la litera, se sentó a un costado de está observando al niño que entre murmullos lograba decir algo cómo: «  _No quiero más postre, Patricia… es asqueroso_  » curvó sus labios en una mueca, sabía quién era Patricia, su niñera, vivía en Queens, su mayor debilidad era la cocina, reprobó el curso de gastronomía; vive con sus padres y, para su desgracia, recibía constantemente bromas pesadas del castaño en las cuales algo tarde o temprano acababa explotando.

Estiró una de sus manos hasta rozar con sus largos dedos las mejillas del pequeño, apretó una de ellas y, de forma inconsciente, hizo un puchero en su boca. Sabía que iba a ser peligroso sí crecía, dejar que ese niño observara lo que el mundo era de verdad ampliaría sus conocimiento, era un genio y no tenía más de ocho años; no quería verlo con veintiuno. El hombre se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como un manoteo suave golpeó su mano, bajó la mirada al ver que se acomodaba mejor sobre la cama dejando al aire su estómago. No era una mala forma de dormir, ¿no eran las madres las que se encargaban de cubrirnos hasta el cuello para no pescar una enfermedad por dormir con el estómago al aire libre?

—Di tus últimas palabras, Anthony Edward Stark.

El susurró se escuchó en toda la habitación, pareció cómo la muerte llegaba en la penumbra de la vida dispuesta a arrebatarla en cuestión de segundos. La mano del pequeño que permaneció encima de la del hombre se sacudió, apretó automáticamente la mayor al sentir que no se encontraba solo en la habitación:  _alguien estaba con él_. ¿Quién? Logró observar en la oscuridad que los ojos del niño se comenzaron a abrir, sería realmente malo sí lanzaba un grito, sí suplicaba en la oscuridad que le soltara o le gritara exigiéndole su identidad. No le favorecía que guardias de seguridad llegaran a la habitación interrumpiendo un asesinato, las gruesas manos del sujeto se envolvieron en el delicado cuello del niño quitándole tanto la respiración como las fuerzas para gritar que pudo haber tenido sí ese hombre dejaba pasar mucho más el tiempo. No logró lanzar una bocanada de aire, cuándo toda fuente de recolectar para sus pulmones fue cerrada de golpe.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de golpe al verse expuesto en esas circunstancias y, lo único que logró observar del homicida fueron aquellos brillantes ojos celestes que resplandecían con intensidad dentro de la oscura habitación gracias a los hermosos rayos que desprendía la luna llena esa noche. El soldado sintió como las pequeñas uñas del chico intentaban rasguñarlo o herirlo para quitárselo de encima, cómo sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear en suplicas silenciosas que le soltara –era eso, o su aire estaba llegando a su fin–, le iba a matar: no había duda. Estaba en ese lugar por esa razón, lo haría, porque ese era el destino de ese niño.

¿Había sido enviado por H.Y.D.R.A.? NO, no estaba obedeciendo a nadie más que su propio deseo de venganza, de querer desaparecer del mundo aquello que comenzó a modificar el suyo, iba a matar a una criatura inocente por el engaño de su progenitor, quien se suponía que había sido su amigo, todo, por los fragmentos del pasado que todavía se clavaban en su oscuro corazón.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió un segundo después, las manos del pequeño niño habían dejado de hacer fuerza para que lo soltaran, no habían caído a los costados de la cama muertos, sino, subieron lentamente hasta su rostro, haciéndole despertarse de golpe de la venganza ciega en la que había caído minutos atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo cómo sí secara lágrimas falsas? Lo soltó de inmediato, fue tanto el impulso que se cayó de la cama por el pánico, estaba temblando, sintió que una de esas gotas cayó en su mano y luego, seguían humedeciendo todo su rostro. ¿Había comenzado a llorar? ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Levantó su rostro, estaba temblando, como un niño pequeño, sentía que las lágrimas que estaban brotando realmente eran las que ese pequeño quería dejar salir porque era su muerte, porque él le estaba matando…

Intentó recuperar la respiración, tranquilizarse, terminar el trabajo. Pero al levantar su rostro al borde de la cama ese pequeño estaba observándole con sus grandes ojos de color marrón que tanto le recordaron su pasado, no estaban viéndole como un maldito villano, era lastima, vergüenza. Ese mocoso debía de haber muerto, no detenerse a secar sus lágrimas, viviría más tiempo, tal vez, unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué estás vivo? —Le exigió saber, pero su voz no sonaba autoritaria, quería entender el motivo por el cual no fue capaz de levantarse segundos después de proponerse el final del menor de edad. Todavía estaba dudando de proseguir con ese estúpido trabajo, no estaba dejando de llorar, seguía llorando, por todos esos años en los cuales estuvo congelado y, despertó para que su corazón fuese bañado por la oscuridad.

Anthony le observó sin decir palabra alguna, miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, luego, hacía su ventana. Tragó seco, estaba temblando, ese hombre le daba miedo, intentó matarlo anteriormente, pero entre los dos, entendía más que nadie el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Colocó los pies en el suelo, frío, cómo hubiese estado su cuerpo horas después de su fallecimiento. Caminó a tropezones hasta colocarse delante del hombre, agachándose hasta quedar casi a su altura por estar sentado en ese frío suelo, pero sus rodillas jamás llegaron a tocar el piso de su habitación.

—Porque eres como yo —le contestó con sinceridad—. Entiendo ese dolor, estas solo en este mundo, ¿verdad?

Los labios del Capitán América se abrieron con sorpresa e intentó musitar algo pero no salió nada más que un conjunto de frases inconclusas, un ahogado jadeo y luego: silencio. Observó como el pequeño estiraba sus manos, envolviendo sus mejillas entre sus dedos, acomodando sus rodillas entre sus piernas cómo sí estuviera a punto de abrazarle en aquella posición. Todo lo hacía con cautela, cómo sí estuviese a un centímetro de embestirlo contra el suelo.

» No tienes que sentirte más solo —le abrazó—, sí estamos los dos juntos nunca más te sentirás solo —el niño se alejó de él para ver su rostro, le sonrió, la poca luz de la luna le permitió ver esa hermosa sonrisa que pudo, en segundos, conmover su corazón—. ¿Verdad?

Tembló, cuando estiró su mano libre tocando con la punta de sus dedos el cuello de aquel chico de ocho años, dónde antes, sus manos estuvieron apretándole hasta quitarle todo el aire que pudo haber tenido en su pequeño cuerpo, como las marcas iban a permanecer allí hasta que su circulación volviera a la normalidad, cómo… ¿iba a explicarle eso a sus padres sin tener que involucrar a un extraño asesino que lloraba en su intento de homicidio?

—Todo está bien —las manos del niño se envolvieron en la cabeza del contrario para bajarlo y, en una posición de consolación colocarlo en su pecho suavemente—. No estaremos solos nunca más.

Lo último que recuerda de ese extraño suceso, eran las lágrimas de un hombre adulto en el pecho de un niño de no más de ocho años de edad. Ese fue uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que Stark pudo haber recibido:  _su futuro asegurado_.

**EEUU** , New York |  _Manhattan_.

[Central Park — Cafetería | 1982]

 

Acomodó por octava vez la gorra que traía en su cabeza, los anteojos oscuros que cubrían su rostro llamaban la atención de las madres que paseaban con sus hijos por los alrededores. Ese hombre era el centro de todas las miradas, no solamente era por su físico, tenía una belleza envidiable, pero también, había estado sólo por alrededor de unas tres horas y, ese chaleco con capucha incluida no traía buena espina para nadie. Algunos vigilantes se habían atrevido a verlo durante largos minutos, él, les dedicaba una mirada sonriéndoles segundos después, estaba a punto de volverse loco, en serio, jamás haría planes con un mocoso. No, otra vez.

— ¡Tío!

Esa chillona voz no podría ser de nadie más que de  _él_. Giró su rostro automáticamente, seguido de algunas madres curiosas que también giraron. El hombre se levantó de la banca para recibir con sus brazos extendidos al niño de ocho años que se lanzó en dirección a sus piernas, traía un bolso del Capitán América en su espalda, y, con una gran sonrisa, se limpió la cara sucia con el chaleco del hombre.

—Te tardaste, Mocoso.

—Lo siento, tuve que escaparme de los guardianes.

La ceja elevada del hombre le hicieron querer preguntarse realmente sí los guardias de seguridad serían tan idiotas de perder a un mocoso de ocho años, pero luego, en su mala suerte, recordaba que se trataba del genio Stark. Podría incluso volar la seguridad del Pentágono en algunos años más.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, quiero —movió su mano encima de su estómago. El hombre le tomó de la mano, el niño comenzó a parlotear un sinfín de historias sobre sus padres, la última broma que le había hecho a la niñera e incluso, la que le hizo a sus supuestos guardianes. La idea era que las miradas se despegaran de ellos, le gustaba caminar en el parque con su supuesto tío, pero, sin llamar la atención.

 

[—]

 

LUNE era una singular cafetería que se ubicaba al borde del gran lago de Central Park, cómo bien conocían todos los neoyorkinos el parque era tan grande que incluso tenía un zoológico dónde los niños podrían ir a disfrutar de todos los animales que estos poseían. La cafetería, por muy extraño que parecía, no era demasiado concurrida, probablemente porque su posición no era para nada segura ante los ojos de muchos padres sobreprotectores o porque la extraña aura que la cubría era extremadamente peligrosa, de hecho, las pocas familias que llegaban allí solamente era para comprar algo de agua e hidratar a sus pequeños hijos o aperitivos para que sus niños comieran lejos de ese lugar, mucho más cerca de ellos, mucho más lejos del profundo lago. No era un lugar exclusivamente elegante, podría tener las cenas más hermosas de todas a la luz de la luna pero los dueños se satisfacían con cerrarlo a las cinco de la tarde. A sorpresa de la extraña pareja que comúnmente concurría allí es que no era pobre, pequeña sí, pero tenía una decoración preciosa, se sentían en casa. Esas pocas mesas que cubrían casi la salida al patio del local dónde los dejaba con la vista directamente al lago eran las más limpias de todas, para el gusto de ambos, cómodas. La comida era simplemente deliciosa, sí esos padres se detuvieran un poco más durante minutos podrían probar lo que era tener en su paladar una tentempié insuperable. Y, lo que más le gustaba al adulto era aquel fuerte olor a café que embriagaba todo el lugar, demasiado para que niños entren a jugar, pero no lo suficiente para que su compañero se retracte de acompañarlo, ese café  _espresso_  que lo servían en horas específicas de la tarde para disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que el lago les brindaba.

Por ende, aquella pareja extraña formada por un adulto y un niño de no más de ocho años lo suficientemente maduro para entender el ambiente de esa cafetería se sintieran de lo más normal disfrutando de la comida que esta servía, incluso, estando cómodos en un mundo en dónde ninguno de los dos pertenecía en lo más mínimo. Uno de ellos era un asesino de una organización criminal nazi, mientras que el otro, el futuro superhéroe que traería la paz a la tierra: Ironman. A medida que se acercaban veían a padres solteros junto a sus hijos, niñeros, tíos, sobrinos, nietos caminando de un lado a otro –o en el peor de los casos, corriendo detrás de los mocosos–, eso era tan normal dentro del parque y, ese pequeño que observaron tomar posición más cerca de la ventana para observar el lago hablaba sin parar, disfrutando de la extraña compañía del adulto que, a pesar de no decir nada, demostraba en su rostro diversión. No, la verdadera palabra era tranquilidad.

La orden no tardó en llegar a la mesa, Anthony solía pedir diferentes cosas, desde deliciosos pasteles hasta galletas con chispas de chocolate o tortas frías en los días más calurosos, al contrario del siempre recto hombre rubio que su espresso no tardaba en aparecer en la mesa. La mesera que siempre los atendía con una gran sonrisa llevaba el siempre entusiasmado pedido del chico –que comúnmente pedía el postre recomendado del día– y, al hombre, el café acompañado de un chocolate amargo envuelto en un lazo de color carmín que podría ser un regalo de la casa para disfrutar con una bebida tan fuerte. No necesitaban palabras que le dieran un cambio a las conversaciones que solían tener, mucho menos, utilizaban absurdas anécdotas para comenzar la discusión, el menor desde que llegaba hasta dónde él hasta finalizar su postre parloteaba sobre todo lo que hacía en casa, desde las bromas a sus sirvientes, anexando todo lo que había hecho en la mañana, desde inventos nuevos, lecturas innovadoras hasta lo que había aprendido de los profesores privados –o presumir de lo que sabía a estos–. Los clientes regulares solían dejar aquel puesto vacío, sabían que ese animado chico amaba sentarse cerca de la ventana observando los botes de agua navegar en el lago, las personas del otro lado sentándose y, algunas de ellas saludándole.

Fácilmente observaban a parejas tan extrañas como ellos caminando por todas partes, con frecuencia, conversaban sobre lo entretenido que sería participar en uno de aquellos concursos que hacían cerca del borde del lago, sin embargo, dada la condición de ambos, lo único que les evitaba meterse en serios problemas era aquella para nada concurrida cafetería, dónde un dueño anciano solía entretenerlos con historias de guerra, a pesar de que uno de ellos la vivió en persona.

— ¿Cómo está tú garganta? —Le interrumpió, había dejado de escucharle desde la parte dónde Patricia caía por decimoctava vez en la broma del limpiador automático, se preocupó al escucharlo toser al beber aquel granizado helado.

Anthony tardó exactamente un minuto con treinta y siete segundos en contestar, probablemente la respuesta a aquella pregunta planteada por el ex soldado de guerra traería consigo la misma discusión de todos los encuentros. Estaba totalmente consciente que era él quien obligaba constantemente al adulto en encontrarse algunos días de la semana, a veces los fines de semana en pequeñas ferias de pueblos o localidades escasas que las personas no solían conocer; desde ese extraño encuentro en su habitación y, por muy perturbador que suene, la trágica puerta entreabierta hacía su muerte no se lo había podido sacar de su cabeza. Pensó, en su cabeza infantil, que eran iguales: demasiado para el gusto del mayor. Atrapados en aquella cruel soledad que los volvía inferiores, los recuerdos que aferraban los deseos de vivirlos con alguien, pero, por mucho que suene bien, por alguna razón era diferente, no podría simplemente olvidarlo o denunciarlo con su padre para que lo atraparan, se había encariñado con el hombre que trató de matarlo: así de simple.

—Tengo gripa —mintió—, me ha estado doliendo desde ayer, pero Patricia me dio un analgésico para eso… pienso que estaré bien.

 **Todavía es un niño** —se recordó—. Anthony.

—No, no, no. No quiero escucharlo —esta vez fue mucho más firme que otras veces—. No dejaré de verte —infló sus mejillas en un mohín infantil, declarando, con voz firme, su capricho. Bajó su mirada de la contraria, evitando volver a encontrarla, no quería enojarse, no ese día; el sabor de su malteada fue mucho más interesante que una mirada de reproche de una discusión inexistente. El soldado permaneció en aquella posición segundos más, desvió la mirada de los ojos hasta el cuello del castaño hasta que finalmente centrarla en el lago que se levantaba delante de él… ¿cuándo fue que la marca de sus dedos desapareció junto a la venda que usualmente le cubría? ¿Cuándo volverían esos deseos de venganza que le cegaron?

Estaba seguro que sería la última vez que la mano de ese niño le alcanzaría—. Deberías dejar de juntarte conmigo —declaró.

Esa vez fue la única vez que Stark jamás contestó.

**EEUU** , New York |  _Brooklyn_.

[Canarsie — Edificio Abandonado | 1983]

 

En definitiva, estaba maldito. ¿Por qué la celebración de su cumpleaños había terminado de esa trágica forma? Al sentir como se cortaba su respiración, intentó inhalar todo el aire que pudo cuando el mayor se detuvo a inspeccionar el terreno dónde se encontraban; no podía correr más, estaba exhausto. La verdad, había pasado sus límites desde hace mucho tiempo, sus piernas gritaban de dolor y sentía como poco a poco su corazón latía tan rápido como sí quisiera escapar de su tórax. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar tan mal? ¿Es que acaso no podía tener un cumpleaños como cualquier niño de su edad? Ese día sus padres ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de felicitarlo, un simple desayuno; a pesar de la cantidad de alimento ninguno de los adultos se molestó en cuestionar a los sirvientes a que se debía la exótica comida, el regalo fue preguntarle al niño cómo habían estado las clases de la semana y, en un silencio estoico, se marcharon con urgencias de casa por un viaje que salió en los pocos minutos que estuvieron como  _familia_. Y, a pesar que encontró la oportunidad para pasarla con su único amigo, todo se acabó en pocos segundos.

En sus reflexiones matutinas, decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto que fue contestado una hora después, escapó con éxito de su casa sin que ninguno de los sirvientes o guardaespaldas se dieran cuenta –estos estaban emocionados por una estúpida fiesta sorpresa–, la verdad él no estaba para nada interesado, era aburrido. Tomó un taxi y, en minutos –gracias trafico neoyorkino– llegó al lugar de encuentro, tenía entendido que cerca de allí se encontraba el barrio dónde ese hombre vivió y, cómo usualmente lo hacían, entraron a uno de los tantos parques del condado a comprar un helado por el cumpleaños del menor. Pero no esperó ser abordados por una camioneta segundos después, poco a poco la conversación se apagó hasta que no fue más que murmullos incoherentes del mayor, el menor no entendió nada hasta que el adulto se levantó de golpe y, con su mano envuelta en la suya le obligó a correr detrás de él.

Giró la mirada al notar que estaban totalmente solos—. Es hora de irnos, ¿ya recuperaste el aliento? —La voz del soldado le erizó la piel.

— ¿Qué? ¡YA! —Anthony terminó desperdiciando todo el aire que había inhalado con aquel grito, eso le cansó más—. ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

El pavor que sintió el niño cuando le escuchó hablar le hizo temblar, no le tenía miedo, ese insulto fue más para suavizar el ambiente, sabía que estaba tenso, ¡él más! ¡Había escuchado disparos detrás de ellos! Los escalofríos y el terror eran porque pensaba que le abandonaría por ser un inútil, ¡pero era un niño de nueve años!, ¡¿qué más querría de él?! ¡¿Así eran todos los adultos?! ¡Ni siquiera estaba sudando!

Escuchó un disparo que hizo eco en toda la edificación, las paredes vibraron—. Están aquí.

Anthony se tensó aún más, no fue que sus piernas no pudieran moverse más, podrían, pero el terror le invadió—. S-Steven —tartamudeó, el mayor despegó la mirada de la ventana en dirección hacia el chico de nueve años; iba a comenzar a correr con la esperanza que este le siguiera. No había más opciones, lo tomaría y saltarían del tercer piso a la calle.

» No-no me pu-puedo mo-mover —un hilo de voz se escapó de sus labios.

Fue en esos momentos en dónde se dio cuenta de manera abrupta que estaba tratando con un niño de nueve años embriagado por el pánico, estaba haciéndose el fuerte para no incomodarle, siguiendo los pasos suyos aunque le ganaba por mucho, agitado, sin quejarse ni una sola vez inhalaba todo el aire que podía cuando tenía tiempo de detenerse y, tragándose las palabras, volvía a correr con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo presentaba –e incluso con más fuerzas, un niño no correría todo esos kilómetros sin caer desplomado en cuestión de minutos–, aguantando las ganas de llorar, las lágrimas que escapaban mezclándose con el sudor para no atrasarles en su escape, intentando, por todos los medios, relajar un ambiente que él, como adulto, no había sido capaz de prestarle atención, dándole así, demasiada carga para ese pequeño cuerpo. Precisamente, ese niño no era un soldado de guerra que podría educar con mano dura o hacerlo pasar las mismas penurias que él, era tan sólo un mocoso. ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por la situación? ¿No pudo voltear hacia atrás? ¿Tomarlo entre sus manos? Debió de cargarlo y llevarlo personalmente a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de él, no envolverlo más en ese problema. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Protegerlo? ¿De quién? Torció sus labios, estaba enojado consigo mismo, la opción de saltar por el tercer piso no era viable, él niño podría traumarse, su última opción fue la salida de emergencia, sí los perseguidores no conocían el estado de ese edificio podrían ignorarla por completo.

Lo sacaría de allí.

No tardó en acercarse al niño, lo tomó entre sus brazos para cargarlo con mayor facilidad, corrió hasta la puerta de emergencia, debía de terminar eso rápido para hacerle frente a quienes estaban detrás de ellos y luego, alcanzarlo.

—Vete —ordenó—. Los distraeré, ¿de acuerdo? Te alcanzaré en la estación de policías que está al sur de este edificio, no regreses —casi fue una súplica.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Tienen armas!

Las manos del mayor se enredaron en el cabello del chico—. Anthony, lo sabes, ¿no? Las armas no van a detenerme, vete —el pequeño estaba temblando en aquella posición, no sabía qué hacer, entendía que no podría convencerlo, la lógica de ese hombre era tan absurda, tan tonta—. ¿Qué esperas? —Tomó el cuello de la camisa del adulto y, con una fuerza que sacó de su interior lo bajó hasta su altura para tocar con sus labios los ajenos.

Fue un beso casto, puro. Inocente en palabras mundanas, un regalo de cumpleaños inolvidable.

—Es una promesa, ¿cierto? —La sonrisa temblorosa del castaño le hizo sonreír por primera vez con sinceridad.

—Lo es —la puerta se cerró.

 

[—]

 

Observaba a través de la ventana las calles que se distribuían a los alrededores de aquella vieja edificación, no veía a nadie sospechoso o que se moviera en dirección al callejón en dónde –sí recordaba bien– daba la salida de emergencias, de hecho, era bastante casualidad que ese antiguo edificio fuese a ser derrumbado en una zona bastante concurrida, muchas personas se detenían a los alrededores mientras otras hablaban entre ellas en grupos o parejas, sí él lograba escapar se vería envuelto en tanta calidez que por un grito cualquiera muchas personas se involucrarían al tratarse de un solo niño, lo llevarían a salvo a la policía. Debía de dejar de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas y concentrarse de una vez por toda en los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más hacía él. Desvió su mirada hacía un lado, viendo desde su posición las personas que entraban por la gran puerta que daba a esa sala de reuniones, divisando con la luz del sol que se colaba gracias a las ventanas rotas un uniforme que conocía lo suficientemente bien para su propio gusto.

—Capitán —no se tragó en ningún momento la sorpresa que expresó la voz que lideraba al grupo—, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Tardó un minuto en contestar, observaba el traje impermeable de color amarillo que vestían, aquellos cascos que protegían su rostro le daban un aspecto extremadamente tétrico a su gusto, personalmente, le gustaban más los uniforme de H.Y.D.R.A. contó veinte agentes, ¿era una broma?, ¿enviaban personalmente a miembros de A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) para capturarle? ¿A él? Las armas que portaban encima no iban a detenerle sí lograba ponerse serio, ¿qué era lo que estaban pensando los superiores?

—Científico Supremo —bramó, pensó bastante tiempo que tenía lógica que le fuesen a buscar, usualmente lo hacían, tardaba demasiado tiempo fuera de la base adaptándose a una época distinta, empero, no era él.

 **Lo buscan a** _ **él**_ —pensó.

—Últimamente había escuchado de soldados que te reunías de forma clandestina con un niño —la sonrisa del adulto creció al verlo tensarse en el lugar dónde estaba sentando, se sentía satisfecho al sacar reacciones de esa máquina asesina—. Jamás pensé que se trataba de Anthony Edward Stark. Me ha sorprendido enormemente, mi colega, ¿te importaría darme al niño?

— ¿Por qué debería? —Cuestionó levantándose de dónde estaba sentado, había comenzado a impacientarse, se volvería loco en esa situación.

— ¿No es obvio? —Casi se carcajeaba dónde estaba a medida que lo veía avanzar—. Quiero jugar con él, me gustaría ver cuánto tiempo demora armando un cubo rubik.

Frunció el ceño—. Déjate de bromas, Supremo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que contestarle eso a un simple soldado de la facción de asesinatos? —Cuestionó, lo que más odiaba el Capitán era que no respondieran a todas sus preguntas, esos líderes de otras facciones le hacían enojar hasta el punto de querer arrancarle cada uno de sus órganos.

Inhaló el suficiente aire, los mataría—. ¿Facción de asesinatos? —La pregunta fue hecha nada más ni nada menos que por una delicada voz que se escuchó tras de él, giró su rostro de golpe hacía atrás, observando con pavor con el pequeño niño de nueve años estaba mirándole con sus ojos totalmente abiertos—. ¿Eres-eres malo? —Cuestionó, lo debía de saber, conocía perfectamente lo malo que era, lo había repetido muchas veces. No era de confianza—. Eres de H.Y.D.R.A. —sin lugar a dudas eso fue lo que más le traumó.

—Totalmente malo —contestó el Científico Supremo al darse cuenta que el Capitán no fue capaz de organizar una frase coherente entre murmullos inconscientes—. De hecho, más que nosotros —se levantó de hombros—. Un hombre sin escrúpulos, a quien no le importa la vida de nadie, es feliz arrebatándole la existencia a cualquiera, ¿quieres escuchar más? —La sonrisa de Supremo no tardó en crecer más al ver el rostro lleno de pavor del adulto, estaba tan excitado en esos momentos, ese sujeto jamás mostraba sus emociones, pero en esos momentos, era tan interesante. Era mucho más humano que él.

—Suficiente —ordenó, los minutos que tardó en proseguir la conversación llevaron a los soldados a prepararse para proceder—. Te-te lo dije, Anthony —sintió que su voz al final iba a cortarse, pero con fuerza, empujando sus palabras, logró soltarla con tanta sinceridad que causó una estupefacción en todos los presentes—. Mi misión era asesinarte, estás vivo porque no la he podido cumplir —susurró, tuvo ganar de ponerle fin a ella misma pero se contuvo al verlo temblar, tenía tantas ganas de decir:  **mentí.**

— ¿Me-me… engañaste? ¿Nu-nuestra ami-amistad fue fin-fingida? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no fue capaz de verle a los ojos, no podía, caería de nuevo, como la primera vez que lo hizo. Ese niño tenía un gran poder sobre él.

—Lo hice.

La sonrisa del Científico Supremo no tardó en crecer sobre sus labios al ver con orgullo como uno de los soldados que alguna vez llamaron la esperanza de América acababa con la confianza y el futuro de un niño brillante. Las lágrimas que el pequeño trató de retener con anterioridad comenzaron a fluir con una libertad insana, los sollozos no tardaron en convertirse en gritos desesperados, aullidos de dolor al enterarse de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue una mentira más. Tembló, la sinceridad del llanto de ese niño le hacían retorcerse de dolor, no lloró el día que intentó matarlo, ¿por qué ahora? Lo volvería loco, rompería toda su cordura, ¿Por qué todo debía de acabar de esa forma? Debía de haber una mejor forma de romper con su amistad, no acabaría así, podría seguir viéndolo sonreír, emocionarse como un niño al escuchar sus travesuras, volver a tocarle… ¿Por qué?

—Retrocede, Soldado —la orden fue clara—, procederé con la captura —pero dudó, los segundos que vio al chico llorar le hicieron plantearse una mejor posibilidad de conseguir una mejor vida: un futuro—. Eres un soldado de H.Y.D.R.A. —iba a tocarlo—. Mataré a Barnes sí no obedeces —la mano quedó en el aire—, obedece de una maldita vez, Rogers.

Comenzó a alejarse del niño, caminó con la cabeza en dirección al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de los miembros de A.I.M. pero en esos momentos, fue corto, pero su alma se quebró en pedazos, sintió una pequeña manito intentando aferrarse a su ropa, impidiendo que se alejara, ¿por qué todavía confiaba en él? ¡LO HABÍA ENGAÑADO, MALDITA SEA! La soltó implicando fuerza en aquella acción, su pierna la movió hacía adelante con la suficiente para sentir como aquel agarre se volvió el viento golpeando contra su ropa, sí lo volvía a tocar o a pensar en ello se arrepentiría de hacerlo, lo salvaría, lo volvería a hacer. No faltaba mucho para que girara su rostro, era demasiado para que corriese a abrazarlo, protegerlo, saltar del tercer piso, cerró con fuerza sus ojos al escuchar esta vez un grito mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, no eran de dolor, estaba aterrado, lleno de pavor, intentaba retenerse de los brazos de uno de los soldados de la facción de Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas de H.Y.D.R.A. los gritos, las lágrimas.

— ¡STEVEN!

Escuchó como su nombre fue bramado con fuerza, había sido suficiente, estuvo demasiado tiempo conteniéndose.

— ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA VEZ! —su pie jamás tocó el suelo en dirección a la salida, giró su rostro lentamente hacia atrás al escuchar la fuerte voz liberada por uno de los soldados, el arma golpeando un costado de la cabeza del niño rompiéndola en pedazos, su pequeño cuerpo cayendo al suelo y, sus ojos sin consciencia observándole.

 **¿Anthony?** —Le llamó, observaba como el pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar delante de él—. No es una broma —susurró—, levántate, es hora de que vayas a casa.

Silencio.

— ¡ROGERS SUELTA EL ARMA! —Lo último que su mente logró escuchar fueron los disparos que salieron del arma que portaba en sus manos, la sangre de cada uno de los científicos caer al suelo, las piernas temblorosas del Científico Supremo protegiéndose detrás de las columnas del viejo edificio, sus piernas acercándose al pequeño cuerpo de un niño de nueve años, agachándose hasta el suelo tomándolo entre sus brazos y, al saltar del tercer piso una mujer de tez oscura que recibió al chico con pavor obedeciendo de inmediato.

— ¡Tú necesitas una ambulancia igual! — ¿En dónde estaba el tipo de cabello rubio que saltó desde el tercer piso de ese abandonado edificio? Por más que lo buscó, no lo vio más.

 

[—]

 

 **EEUU** , New York |  _Queens_.

[Whitestone — Base de H.Y.D.R.A. | 1983]

 

Observaba sin emoción alguna en su rostro las luces de la enfermería en una de las tantas bases de H.Y.D.R.A. escuchaba el ruido que hacían los científicos al entrar y salir de la sala, las voces de varios superiores que se encontraban detrás del gran ventanal esperando que comenzara la operación que cambiaría como veía el mundo al Capitán América. Había pospuesto ese experimento desde que conoció a ese niño hace un año, sin embargo, después que la división de A.I.M. se retirara de H.Y.D.R.A. al escuchar que esta no respondería por la muerte de los soldados aceptó, la única condición que puso fue que jamás tocaran al heredero de la familia Stark, seguir con las investigación para salvar a Barnes y, proteger a  _esa_  niña. Los superiores aceptaron, ese niño no era ningún problema, salvar al otro podría abrirles el camino a una tecnología médica superior mientras que el futuro de esa niña presentaba un gran futuro para H.Y.D.R.A. jamás habían visto tantas habilidades en un niño de casi nueve años.

Cerró sus ojos, se arrepentiría toda su vida de aceptar que experimentaran con él –otra vez–, escuchó una risita que le obligó a volverlos a abrir—. Todavía puedes retroceder, sabes.

—No, ha sido una decisión personal —suspiró al notar como el hombre no le creía ni una sola palabra—, sí no lo hago los lastimaran; a quienes son importantes para mí —contestó con honestidad. El hombre que estaba a cargo del experimento no pudo más que sonreír ante la estúpida sinceridad que demostraba el Capitán América.

—Me gustas, Rogers —deslizó su mano por la mejilla del chico de cabellos rubios—, no te dejaré morir, cuándo despiertes no olvides jugar un poco conmigo —el soldado no apartó la mirada de él hasta que sintió como aquella medicina comenzaba a dormir todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes una hija.

Jones sonrió divertido—. Tú también —el experimento comenzó.

 

**FLASHBACK**

» termina «

 

La sensación de vomitar llegó a él de golpe, secándole tanto la garganta como sus labios, no pudo apartar la mirada de lo que estaba delante de él, un niño, con mocos en su rostro mientras lloraba con tanto dolor. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en segundos, no recordaba las órdenes que había dado con anterioridad, eran erráticas, las memorias en su cabeza estaban perdiéndose como la sensación de satisfacción que había ganado al ver el rostro avergonzado y humillado de ese sujeto. Inconscientemente movía su mano que envolvía su miembro, ¿cuándo lo había sacado de sus pantalones?, ¿la demostración había estado tan buena que verlo auto penetrarse con tres dedos en aquella posición incómoda le trajo éxtasis? Los recuerdos no tardaban de fluir como cataratas dentro de su cabeza, las lágrimas, los gritos, las risas, la voz; extraños recuerdos que pensó que no eran nada más que sueños productos de sus estúpidas ideas de convencerse que todavía tenía algo de corazón dentro de él. La risa que no tardó en aparecer en su garganta comenzó a perturbarlo incluso a sí mismo, sí seguía así perdería totalmente la cordura, estaría caminando al borde de ese maldito abismo que tanto le temía, ese que prefería estar a punto de morir antes de volver a presenciar como su mundo se derrumbaba para dejarle paso a esa personalidad mucho más vivida que él, caería de nuevo: la primera vez que sentía como esa personalidad lo dominaba con su pura consciencia activa.

Al elevar su mirada se topó con algo que jamás pensó encontrar, nunca imaginó que con sólo una mirada iba a ser capaz de llegar a un clímax, sin embargo, literalmente le hizo mojar los pantalones. Lo sintió en la piel, en los tuétanos; aquella postura que había tomado, aquella sonrisa provocaba que todas sus alertas en su cabeza despertaran, se había vuelto mucho más peligroso en tan solo cuestión de minutos. Por primera vez los vio, aquellos ojos rojos que no apartaban la mirada de él, le hacían sentir mucho intimidado, volvió a ser un niño que en alguna distracción suya la oscuridad le devoraría por completo. Ahogó un grito de pavor cuando lo vio levantarse lentamente acercándose a él como un depredador, quitándole poco a poco algo de su vida al apretar con tanta fuerza su cuello. Deseó en esos momentos volver a ver aquellos ojos azules.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics Marvel. Así cómo la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica en este universo ha sido sacado tanto de los cómics cómo de las películas producidas por la cadena directiva de DISNEY. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia que será narrada a continuación, personajes originales cómo pequeños cambios en los protagonistas.  
>  **Título:** Rolling in the deep [Rondando en la profundidad]  
>  **Pareja principal:** Rogers Steven G. and Stark Anthony E.  
>  **Parejas secundarias:** Odinson Thor and Laufeyson Loki — Barton Clinton F. and Banner Bruce R. — Romanoff Natasha A. and Potts Virginia — Rumlow Brock and Barnes James B. — Wilson Wade W. and Parker Peter B. — Maximoff Pietro and Maximoff Wanda — Sarkissian Ophelia and Rogers Sarah E. — Pym Hank and Van Dyne Janet — Lang Scott E. H. and Wilson Samuel T. — acepto sugerencias.  
>  **Anuncios:  
> **  
>  —Hablan los personajes.  
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —  
>  –intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–  
> — _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._  
>  — **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)  
>  « Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »  
> » Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared «  
>  **Advertencias:** Lamentablemente para vosotros amigos, nada es lo que parece.
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA  
> En el caso de no hacerlo, **HULK SMASH** algunas cabezas.  
>  [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]  
> Capitán América nunca se unió a **The Avengers** : trabaja para **H.Y.D.R.A**.

« No tienes que [...] más sólo »

La melodía se deslizaba suavemente hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro, la música que era expresada a través de los instrumentos de la orquesta musical que interpretaba esa noche le dedicaba, sin saberlo, su  **réquiem** ; firmando así, su sentencia de muerte: una desenfrenada, irreconocible. Cada una de las memorias de ese pasado que pensó olvidar se habían acumulado una tras otra cómo un libro en blanco que estaba escribiéndose automáticamente a medida que los recuerdos volvían a él en cada perdida de aire; dejando así, fragmentos vacíos de circunstancias que no importaban más que para rellenar su consciencia. Las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus lagrimales poco a poco iban descendiendo por su mejilla hasta llegar al borde de su barbilla y, caer así, lentamente a su pecho desnudo. Esa inconsciencia se había convertido en un abismo negro que se tragaba absolutamente todo:  _perdería la vida en tan sólo un suspiro_.

 **Él... —** pensó—.  **En serio va a matarme**  —cerró sus ojos **—, sí no hago algo moriré... de verdad, me matará**  —desvió tardíamente su mirada por encima del hombro de su agresor, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, un objeto... ¡alguna cosa que le ayudase para librarse de él! No encontró absolutamente nada, ¡NADA! Todo parecía borroso desde su perspectiva, nada le daba buena espina, su imaginación se estaba secando. Un minuto pasó cuando regresó su atención a los ocelos contrarios, estaban teñidos cada vez más de sangre:  _la suya_. No tardó en sentir como su mente comenzó a bombardear malas ideas, una tras otra, más su respiración que se iba cortando cada vez más... no estaba pensando, ese no era él, estaba sumergiéndose en un torbellino sin fin, ¡debía de ser una maldita pesadilla! Por fin, todo comenzó a tornarse negro, la respiración poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su sistema—:  **moriré, moriré, moriré...**  —ni siquiera logró inhalar la última bocanada de aire— **, lo siento, lo siento tanto... chicos.**

« [...] sí estamos los dos juntos [...] te sentirás sólo »

 **¿Por qué sólo? —**  ¿Qué había sido eso?

— _La presión arterial ha disminuido a niveles críticos, ducto respiratorio obstruido. Preparándose para la expulsión del problemático agente externo_  —escuchó la voz de  **F.R.I.D.A.Y.**  en su cabeza, un mar de recuerdos sin sentido comenzaron a mezclarse cómo una bomba de tiempo encima de él. ¿Cuál era la realidad?—.  _Modo de defensa, activado. **STYLISH WATCH** : encendido._

El número llegó a cero sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta; en su mano brilló el reloj digital que se encontraba en su derecha; tomó rápidamente la forma de un guante de color carmín metalizado gracias a la luz vibrante que le cubrió. Lo sintió en todo su cuerpo cómo una corriente electromagnética que quemaba sus nervios hasta despertarlos. Al momento que elevó su mano, una presión de aire la empujó en contra del sujeto que estaba  **matándole**. Escuchó algo crujiéndose, el cuerpo adulto quitándose encima de él. Y, la respiración que tanto le había faltado, le regresó de golpe.

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo, hasta el punto de sentir que sus pulmones iban a estallar; cayó al suelo con su mano izquierda cerca de su cuello, el oxígeno de la habitación parecía querer introducirse dentro de él, costara lo que costara, su respiración se volvió acelerada, indescriptible, necesitaba tanto de ella, más, más, más... tan sólo un poco más para volver a la normalidad.

— _La presión arterial está normalizándose, el ducto respiratorio obstruido con anterioridad fue regulado con éxito_  —la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. volvió a escucharse en su cabeza, juró que sonó cómo aquellos cantos celestiales de los ángeles—.  _¿Necesita qué el mecanismo de defensa siga activado, Mr. Stark?_

—Por favor, F.R.I.D.A.Y. no lo desactives... —tragó seco, sintiendo cómo su garganta ardía; ojala hubiera sido por haberse tomado un trago de alcohol hirviendo—. Comunícate con J.A.R.V.I.S. de inmediato... —suspiró—, coloca en alerta a los... —la voz de Anthony se cortó.

—  _¿Mr. Stark?_

Anthony Edward Stark intentó respirar a través de los largos dedos del Capitán América. Las gruesas falanges del rubio envolvían su rostro, evitando así, de la forma más brutal posible, que el empresario emitiera un grito de auxilio –o pidiese refuerzos, que era lo más sensato, conociendo de quién se trataba–, sí es lo que intentaba hacer. El corazón del castaño comenzó a latir con intensidad, subiendo su mano desnuda en dirección a la muñeca del soldado. Los ocelos marrones recorrieron nuevamente el rostro ajeno, detalló con perfección todo el daño que él había causado: la sangre deslizándose por la comisura izquierda de su labio, juró que le rompió un diente o más bien... le quebró algo de la parte interna de la mandíbula ajena. La nariz le estaba sangrando también, posiblemente pequeños huesos de esta pudieron quebrarse con el fuerte golpe que le propinó para volver a respirar, aun así, con todo lo que estaba herido, ¿por qué la tensión disminuyó hasta convertirse en un simple aire taciturno al verle nuevamente a los ojos?

 **Celestes**  —pensó, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos para intentar tranquilizar el fuerte latido de su corazón—.  **Han vuelto a ser celestes otra vez...**  —probablemente, estaba fuera de peligro, sonrió.

—Eso dolió —se quejó, deslizando suavemente su mano por el cuello contrario; lentamente, detallando las marcas rojas que habían comenzado a aparecer allí. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos la piel ajena, disfrutando del tacto al notar cómo esta se erizaba simplemente con la yema de sus falanges. Recorrió todo el camino hasta tocar el  _reactor arc_ , así, con una fuerza bestial, empujó al contrario en dirección a la fría pared tras él—. Me has roto la nariz, la boca me sabe cómo el asco, odio el sabor a sangre. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Stark? —Le cuestionó, bajando su mirada al pecho desnudo del contrario hasta el comienzo de su abdomen—, ¿huh?

—Me estabas matando,  ** _son of a bitch_**  —le escupió con sinceridad, después de un largo minuto de silencio. Al sentir su cuello fuera de peligro lo cubrió de inmediato con su antebrazo; tenía miedo que volviese a intentar ahorcarle.

— **Language** , ¿con esa boca besabas a tú madre? —Le cuestionó, elevando una ceja con diversión e ironía.

No prosiguió con el discurso que había preparado mentalmente para combatir contra su querido juguete, después de todo, se sintió en la mira de muchas armas de fuego, lo que le impidió pensar en rebatir sus palabras, o al menos, intentarlo. Escuchó cómo las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a abrirse detrás de él, desprendiendo así de aquel espacio hueco una gran cantidad de armamento que apuntaban directamente a su cuello:  _la sentencia de su muerte_. ¿No hacía más de quince minutos el  **réquiem**  había culminado? Rogers elevó una ceja con un interés mórbido, intentaba descubrir cuál era la verdadera intención del hombre que se encontraba debajo de él, no le escuchó ordenar absolutamente nada. Sonrió, después de un minuto de reflexión se planteó levantarse de dónde estaba, lentamente.

— _Steven Grant Rogers, le pido amablemente que levante sus manos, rindiéndose así. No me gustaría tener que disparar en estas circunstancias_  —la voz de la Inteligencia Artificial principal de la torre comenzó a escucharse en la sala de reuniones.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. —Tony sonrió lentamente al notar que su creación había vuelto completamente a la torre, sin embargo, esa melodía de satisfacción en su tono de voz desapareció pocos segundos después a medida que su mirada se dirigía hacia el hombre que estaba delante de él, con las cejas elevadas en una expresión que no supo describir—. J.A.R.V.I.S. detén... 

— _F.R.I.D.A.Y. no reconoció la voz de Steven Grant Rogers, no obstante, me avisó de inmediato que estaba ocurriendo un extraño inconveniente en la Torre Avengers_  —prosiguió—.  _Steven Grant Rogers, ¿le importaría entregarse sin la necesidad de luchar ante la justicia?_

La sonrisa que le dedicó al castaño le hizo temblar allí en el suelo en dónde se encontraba—. ¿Cuál justicia? —Cuestionó—. ¿S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿El Gobierno corrupto de los Estados Unidos? ¿Ustedes? —Miró directamente a Anthony con una sarcástica sonrisa sobre sus labios—. ¿Ustedes son la justicia?  **The Avengers** , una patética iniciativa que comenzó en S.H.I.E.L.D. para dejarles la basura de lo que ellos no pueden encargarse, de los platos sucios. Patético, obedeciendo a un hombre que no tiene ideales, una marioneta. ¿Te has dado cuenta que S.H.I.E.L.D. sólo está jugando con ustedes para sus propósitos personales? Cuándo ustedes se vuelvan más que un montón de monos voladores los van a desechar.

Edward tembló  **más**  al sentir el frío zapato del Capitán América sobre su miembro.

» ¿Qué harás en esa circunstancia, Anthony? —Humedeció sus labios.

Dudó—. J.A.R.V.I.S. detén esto —ordenó en un hilo de voz, que luchó, para no dejar escapar un jadeo de pavor.

—  _¿Sir?_  —J.A.R.V.I.S. cuestionó a su amo—.  _Las órdenes de Mr. Fury fueron..._

—Sé cuáles fueron las órdenes del Parches... —aclaró—. El Capitán no ha venido aquí a luchar —arqueó su espalda al sentir el frío de la suela sobre su glande—. Él... tan sólo ha venido a verme —jadeó, retorciéndose más en el suelo.

—  _¿Sir, se encuentra bien?_  —Steven juró haber notado un tono de preocupación en la voz sintetizada de la Inteligencia Artificial que le hizo sonreír.

—Lo estará —aseguró. Después de su corta afirmación se agachó hasta la altura del castaño; escuchó más tarde las armas de fuego moviéndose en dirección a su espalda, ubicándose así en un radio más cercano, incluso, juró que todos los seguros fueron soltados de golpe—. Tú maquina realmente te ama, Anthony.

— ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!

— _Sir, actualmente su nivel de ansiedad está por encima de la medida. Lamentablemente no se encuentra mentalmente estable para lanzar una orden de ese calibre. Me temo que tendré que olvidar sus órdenes arrestando así al Capitán América, tal, cómo Mr. Fury lo ordenó._

—Dile.

Tragó seco—. J.A.R.V.I.S. no es ansiedad...

—  _¿Disculpe?_  —Sí J.A.R.V.I.S. actualmente tuviese un cuerpo holográfico, hubiese levantado las cejas ante tal respuesta de su creador.

Mordió su labio inferior—, estás confundiendo está ansiedad con  _excitación_  —prosiguió, intentando no prestarle demasiada atención a aquella sonrisa burlona que sobresalía de los labios del rubio—. Deja de burlarte... —tuvo el impulso de insultarle.

Steven Grant Rogers se levantó de hombros sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto—. ¿Por qué no? —Le cuestionó, deslizando su mano derecha por la mejilla del castaño—, es entretenido escuchar cómo hablas de tu propia erección —le comentó con diversión, deslizando la misma mano por el abdomen contrario hasta posicionar la punta de sus dedos sobre el glande del castaño—. Ya estás tan húmedo... ¿tanto te excitó que estuvieses al borde de la muerte estando totalmente desnudo?, ¿fue mi bota sobre tú miembro?, ¿perder la respiración por mi culpa?, o, ¿es qué acaso te excitaste mientras imaginaste a tú novia encontrándonos en pleno acto?

Anthony frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo el contrario, enojado, elevó su pierna dispuesto a golpearle nuevamente en el rostro, con tal fuerza, de romperle al menos más de tres dientes; pero su extremidad fue detenida por la mano izquierda del rubio en un movimiento de autodefensa. Grant se obligó a deslizar la derecha hasta tomar la muñeca del contrario –aquella que portaba el guante del traje de Ironman–, obligándole así a acostarse en el frío suelo, con la pierna elevada hasta la pared, mientras, la parte de la armadura estaba apuntando en dirección al techo. Cualquier rayo repulsor que intentaría liberar el castaño para atacarle, golpearía directo hasta el pared superior, con una probabilidad del 100% que le caería a ambos encima.

NO HABÍA ESCAPATORIA, aunque a él no le molestaba esa situación.

» Dime —le preguntó, esta vez mucho más cerca de él. Edward jadeó al sentir la hebilla del pantalón ajeno sobre su miembro al descubierto—. ¿Qué fue?

J.A.R.V.I.S. se obligó a permanecer callado ante la orden silenciosa de su amo, intentando, por todos los medios que le facilitaron el día de su creación, a comprender las palabras de ese débil hombre. Observó a través de las cámaras de seguridad los leves, casi nulos, movimientos de la cadera del rubio sobre la pelvis del castaño: que, entre más lento, hacía retorcer al héroe en un placer indescifrable –desde su perspectiva–.

Grant elevó sus cejas con curiosidad al ver, que después de dos largos minutos de silencio, el castaño abriera sus labios—. Ya sabía que eras un hijo de puta —sentenció—, pero no pensé que lo eras tanto —la risa que escapó de los labios del Capitán América se escuchó en toda la habitación.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene? —Le cuestionó con diversión, deslizando su mano libre por encima del rostro contrario, tan lento, sutil, cómo sí estuviera tocando un objeto delicado; preciado para él.

—E incluso tienes el descaro de hacerte el imbécil —escupió con vileza. Steven apoyó mucho más su cuerpo en el ajeno, provocando así, que el castaño soltara un jadeo de dolor al sentir sus músculos contraerse en aquella posición en la que actualmente se encontraba—. ¡Ibas a matarme! 

— ¡Y lo siento tanto! —Intentó disculparse con el tono de voz más irónico que habría soltado un hombre en esas circunstancias—. Perdí la cordura durante unos segundos; tengo que admitir que ha sido totalmente mi culpa —le contestó con una cínica sonrisa sobre sus labios—. Anthony —le llamó—, ¿te habías rendido? —El castaño le observó, casi al borde de las lágrimas—. No me mientas —le pidió—, contéstame. ¿Quisiste morir en ese instante? —Volvió a llorar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué? —Él, volvió a sonreír.

—  **¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!**  —Le gritó la pregunta que tanto había invadido su mente durante los últimos seis meses.

Steven Grant Rogers jamás contestó esa pregunta, de hecho, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar con claridad en un motivo por el cual decidió que fuese él, no era necesario, simplemente lo sabía; excusas habían muchas, la verdad, por el contrario, era una sola.  Aun así, no consideró necesario contestarla, porque era absurda, no era el momento de decirle o, porque personalmente, prefería que aquella quedara sin una respuesta clara: dudaba, incluso, en esos momentos.

» ¡ME DEBISTE DE HABER MATADO, ROGERS! ¡HACE SEIS MESES QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR ENTERRADO BAJO TIERRA, CUBIERTO POR LOS MALDITOS GUSANOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE VIVIR?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?! —Le tomó de la camisa con los dedos de su mano libre, atrayéndole hacía él, mucho más de lo que ya estaba, la tranquila respiración contraria se sentía tan cerca, tan  **tensa** —. ¡CONTÉSTAME, MALDITA SEA!

— _Sir, su nivel de ansiedad está comenzando a incrementar..._

— ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO, J.A.R.V.I.S.! —Gritó, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro: frustración, ansiedad, todo lo que había tenido encerrado dentro de su corazón durante los últimos seis meses explotó cómo sí de una bomba de tiempo se tratase—. ¡QUIERO SABERLO, ROGERS! Por favor... quiero que me digas... ¿por qué me violaste? La muerte hubiera sido una mejor salida...

— _Sir..._

— ¿Crees que estarías mejor muerto? —Le cuestionó con un tono de voz seco, agrio; cargado de odio—. ¿Prefieres que te quite la vida ahora? ¿Qué te asesine? ¿Yo? —Susurró. Soltó la muñeca del castaño ante la mirada absorta de este, no sabía cómo leer sus movimientos, pero, a través de su mirada, pudo descifrar que gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo peligroso que era—. ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE?! —Subió su mano libre hasta el cuello ajeno, apretándole con una fuerza brutal. Juró que le cortó el aire en cuestión de segundos. La presión del castaño comenzó a disminuir, los seguros de las armas se soltaron de golpe—. ¡CONTÉSTAME, MALDITO COBARDE! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE?! —Repitió las mismas palabras del contrario, exigiéndole ahora a él una respuesta.

¡NECESITABA UNA RESPUESTA!

—  _¡STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, LE EXIJO QUE SUELTE A MR. STARK DE INMEDIATO!_   —La voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se escuchó demandante. Incluso, en la presencia de muchos, se podría jurar que se encontraba enojada. Y, no, no dudaría ni un segundo en disparar sí la negativa del contrario se presentaba.

—Tú no serás quien decidirá por su vida. Y, sí vuelven a interferir cómo lo hicieron minutos atrás... lo  **mataré** , lo mataré antes que alguna de esas malditas balan lleguen a mí —amenazó—. Puedes ser una maldita Inteligencia Artificial, pero mi amigo, jamás has estado en un campo de batalla; antes que tus procesadores puedan disparar, tú amo estará muerto —apretó el agarre con más fuerza—. Contéstame, Anthony.

« TODO ESTÁ BIEN » su mano tembló encima de la ajena.  **¿Quién, eres?**  « NO ESTAREMOS SOLOS NUNCA MÁS » la apretó con fuerza:  **NO** , no quería morir.

« TÚ ERES CÓMO YO, ¿...? »

—No quiero... —su voz temblaba ante el fuerte agarre, no sentía que respiraba el mismo aire—. ¡NO QUIERO MORIR, NO ASÍ! ¡NO AQUÍ! ¡NO POR TI!

Grant suspiró sobre los labios ajenos al tenerlos relativamente cerca—. No deberías de querer morir por alguien, Estúpido. ¿Y eres uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo? —Le susurró con diversión. Deslizó los dedos que sostenían la garganta del castaño en dirección al rostro de este, tocándole suavemente ante la atenta mirada de la Inteligencia Artificial—. No sólo por mí, Anthony. Por nadie —la cercanía estaba comenzando a matarle—. No es nada divertido cuándo tú mejor  **juguete**  desea estar muerto.

— ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? —Le preguntó con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios, su tono de voz se escuchaba ronca, dolida—: un juguete —repitió—, nada más que un objeto que puedes desechar cómo lo haría S.H.I.E.L.D. en cualquier momento con nosotros —susurró sobre los labios ajenos con un tono molesto ante la sincera confesión del Capitán América.

Tal vez nunca alcanzó a ver la sonrisa sarcástica que le dedicó el rubio, no obstante, lo único que sintió fueron los labios ajenos sellando los propios, impidiendo así, que siguiese hablando –o quejándose, desde la perspectiva del anciano–. Al principio intentó resistirse, quitárselo de encima con la poca fuerza que tenía por los sucesos de hace algunos minutos atrás, pero se dejó llevar. La opresión de la boca ajena sobre sus labios era increíble. No entendía ese sentimiento que nacía dentro de él, la sensación de querer ser besado, pedir más, más, más, más, cada vez  **más**  de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Embriagado así con una hipnótica emoción, jurando a pies puntillas que el rubio bañaba su cavidad con un extraño afrodisiaco, tan poderoso, que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Rogers cortó el beso cinco minutos después, sintiendo cómo el corazón del magnate latía con una intensidad insana. La saliva que comenzó a deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello le hacía ver tan provocativo, tenía tantas ganas de devorarlo. Definitivamente, tenía ganas de marcarlo; dejar en él algo más que psicológico, una marca física que le recordara cada noche que le había pertenecido, no, que le seguía perteneciendo.

Anthony, por el contrario, seguía de cerca cada uno de los movimientos ajenos, tallando estos en su memoria, cómo un tatuaje que se formaba a fuego lento; queriendo que se quedara con él hasta su muerte. Observó al rubio levantar su mano en dirección a su rostro, cómo, con su pulgar, limpiaba la saliva que se deslizaba de sus labios hasta su barbilla, dejando así, el lugar pegajoso, pero, irónicamente, limpio. Contempló cómo besó su dedo con aquella sonrisa seductora sobre sus labios. Tragó seco, la sola imagen que mostraba aquel individuo podría encender a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos; inclusive a él, un hombre autoproclamado hacia tan sólo seis meses atrás cómo  _heterosexual_. Inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior, verle quitarle la camisa que traía puesta le dio a entender que no iban a perder más tiempo; maldijo por lo bajo al descubrir nuevamente aquellos abdominales bien pulido que había visto una sola vez, que se le presentaron nuevamente delante de él para apreciarlos con deleite: no era lo mismo verlos en un vídeo antiguo que... santo dios de la ciencia,  **personalmente**.

El Capitán América decidió que era tiempo de soltar la mano sujetada de Ironman, deslizando así, sus manos por debajo de los muslos del magnate, levantando sus piernas hasta la altura de sus hombros. Comenzó a besar lentamente las extremidades del más pequeño, de una forma irregular, sin un patrón fijo; lo único que deseaba era encontrar aquel punto en la piel contraria que le hiciera temblar de placer. Tenía el deseo insano de morderlas, marcarlas, no importaba sí se trataba de la izquierda o la derecha, sí era su talón o su rodilla. Lo que sea, necesitaba sentir ese asqueroso sabor a metal proviniendo del cuerpo ajeno. Abrió sus labios, apretando la carne ajena hasta marcarla con sus dientes; conscientemente, resguardando esa energía para marcar su parte más  _sensible_.

Anthony soltaba pequeños jadeos, estaba mucho más preocupado por cubrir estos que por disfrutar de los roces que el rubio empleaba en sus piernas. Arqueó su espalda, no sólo por los mordiscos salvajes sobre su piel desnuda, sino, de la respiración ajena sobre esta. Por alguna razón, todo lo de él, le volvía irremediablemente loco de desesperación. Grant dejó aquellas dos extremidades desnudas sobre sus hombros, teniendo así la movilidad de sus brazos libres, cómo un acceso mucho más rápido hacía él; permitiéndole, una entrada sin interrupciones al cuerpo que devoraría nuevamente. 

Humedeció sus labios al observarle en aquella posición—. Abre la boca, Anthony —ordenó.

Edward le obedeció sin rechistar, la necesidad de sentir su propio cuerpo caliente comenzó a emerger desde la parte inferior de su estómago hasta su garganta, sintió cómo sus jugos gástricos se revolvían desenfrenadamente alrededor de su débil órgano digestivo. Le hizo sentir nauseas de sí mismo, volvía a convertirse en un muñeco para satisfacer las necesidades de un sujeto que le consideraba como tal, cómo un juguete. Desconectó la racionalidad que le permitía ser él mismo, no la necesitaba, quería sobrevivir, lo que implicaba, abrirse al soldado americano sin arrepentimientos de por medio, convertirse en un simple compañero sexual; en una figura que recibiría toda la frustración ajena con tal de mantenerse con vida. Él, ¿lo había deseado con anterioridad en los últimos seis meses?, ¿había llegado al límite de la locura común?, ¿se obsesionó tanto con aquel viejo cortometraje?, ¿a ello no se le llamaba una insana dependencia?, ¿un trastorno por dependencia emocional? O ¿había culpa de por medio? Lo único que lograba entender perfectamente en esas circunstancias era que la voz del individuo controlaba cada una de sus acciones. Él le obedecía, reprimiendo todo lo que le convertía en el Hombre de Hierro.  Tembló de placer al sentir cómo el aire helado que se colaba en la habitación cubría cada una de sus partes expuestas; erizándole la piel. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la hora en que la ropa comenzó a volverse de insignificancia para él, la vergüenza se convirtió en un sentimiento que carecía sin valor; él simplemente se adaptó a la circunstancia, aunque todavía no podía soportar la cercanía del contrario, porque el contacto con ambas pieles,  _quemaba_.

En ese insignificante intervalo de tiempo, se construyó una eternidad al sentir los dedos del americano rubio dentro de sus propios labios, en su húmeda cavidad bucal, repleta de un placer indescifrable, pero satisfactorio. La necesidad de querer destruir cada uno de ellos hasta no dejar nada más que una bizarra sangre mezclada con rastros de carne ruñida comenzó a disminuir al sentir que tocaban su úvula con la punta de sus uñas, con la intensión de ir más allá, de atravesar su garganta sí se atrevía a pasarse, aunque sea un segundo, de listo. Le entró el pánico, debía de evitar cualquier movimiento errático que pudiese desatar una catástrofe. Y, era difícil, en lo único que podía pensar, en esos momentos, era en saciar sus necesidades humanas más básicas, pero a la vez, destruir esa perfecta sonrisa de comercial que le colocaba los nervios de punta. Tragó seco, observó cómo la figura del  _anciano_  se movía lentamente sobre él, obligándole a estar alerta, despejar el pavor que crecía dentro de él para prepararse en una de sus futuras indicaciones, que por cierto, tardaban siglos en llegar. Estaba allí, detallándole, sintiendo cómo cada uno de los dedos del rubio entraban en su cavidad sin importar sí le lastimaban, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cada uno de ellos moviéndose con libertad dentro de su propia hendidura. Degustaba con su propio paladar la piel salada de cada uno de ellos, intentando retener la saliva que se deslizaba por la orilla de sus labios quemando todo a su paso hasta su barbilla.

No entendía absolutamente nada, ¿qué era lo que ese sujeto intentaba hacer a través de sus acciones?

Grant emitió un rugido—. Chúpalos —ordenó—, sin los dientes —rectificó la orden con una mueca divertida sobre su rostro, tocando su boca con la punta de sus dedos libres. Edward se concentró en observar la sangre seca que comenzaba a enfriarse en las pequeñas grietas que sobresalían de los labios ajenos. Juró que ese afrodisiaco que tanto degustó en el beso antaño se trataba realmente del líquido carmín con sabor a hierro metálico ajeno. Y, hasta ese momento, todavía podía sentir la sangre fluir dentro de su cavidad bucal.

 **Exquisito**  —pensó.

En ningún momento pasó por su mente la facilidad de su próxima acción, supo de antemano que las cuatro falanges dentro de su cavidad bucal serían difíciles de controlar, sumando las ganas de vomitar que se acumulaban en su garganta cada vez que las uñas del rubio rozaban con su úvula de forma mal intencionada; tanto así, que la única sensación de querer expulsar lo que tenía dentro le mareaba. Edward intentó tragar, su esófago estaba ardiendo; le estaba volviendo loco. Inhaló el aire suficiente, llenando sus pulmones hasta el punto de no soportarlo más. Él deseó con anterioridad no vivir, pero en esos momentos, rezó para que no explotaran, para que ese aire llenara su estómago de una vez por todas.

Intentó humedecer los dedos contrarios con todo lo que podía su pequeña cavidad bucal, su lengua humedeció sin dejar un solo rastro de la piel contraria sin tocar, hasta el punto de querer vomitar de verdad; estaban amargos, llenos de sangre. Y, sólo dios sabe, que habrá tocado con ellos. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, las lágrimas que se acumularon en su fosa lagrimal se deslizaron a través de su piel hasta entrar en su hendidura bucal, mezclándose con la humedad de su saliva, salando mucho más sus papilas gustativas. ¿Doloroso? Lo era, le estaba destruyendo. Lo que realmente necesitaba era respirar con libertad, escupir, vomitar. Y,  **él** , lo sabía. La mirada que le dedicó el rubio estaba llena de una insana diversión, la expresión del castaño, esa de un terror insólito, le había excitado.

—Anthony, ¿crees que esto sea suficiente? —Había dejado de intentar atravesar la garganta contraria con la punta de sus falanges. Interrumpió incluso su curso de pensamientos para preguntarle aquello con una tierna sonrisa sobre sus labios. Limpiando, incluso, de forma dulce, la saliva que se deslizaba de la comisura de la boca contraria con su dedo pulgar, el único que no entró en la cavidad bucal ajena. Edward asintió desesperado, queriendo, de una vez por todas, sacarse los gruesos dedos contrarios de su hendidura bucal. Abogó por su libertad—: está bien —accedió sin mucho rodeo, liberándole.

Observó cómo el contrario se incorporó un poco, inhalando el aire suficiente para almacenarlo en sus pulmones, intentando, de forma desesperada, limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus pómulos con la punta de sus dedos, cómo aquella saliva de su barbilla que desaparecía en la palma de su mano, dejando ese lugar igual de pegajoso. Rogers decidió, en esos momentos, su próxima acción. Lentamente deslizó los muslos del castaño hasta abajo, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por la piel expuesta, erizándola. La mirada del empresario siguió cada acción del rubio, sin apartar sus ocelos chocolate de los celestes. También le observó; sentándose con satisfacción en el frío suelo de la sala en la que se encontraban, desabrochándose por completo el pantalón que vestía, permitiendo así, que su miembro quedara expuesto completamente al aire libre. Inocentemente, Anthony le observó sin entender a qué iba la acción del soldado.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Chúpalo —le ordenó nuevamente.

Permaneció en silencio durante un minuto completo, lo sintió cómo una eternidad en la que tomaría una decisión que cambiaría su propio destino. Y, aunque dudó en tomar una decisión, se preguntó sí sería capaz de cambiar o no el rumbo de la historia que se estaba escribiendo en esos momentos: ¿cuál sería la mejor salida? Ni siquiera él lo sabía—. Yo, nunca... —apretó sus labios antes de proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo—: nunca —repitió—, he hecho esto —confesó. El Capitán América le observó arrodillarse frente a él, Ironman gateó hasta su posición sin apartar sus ocelos del miembro semi-húmedo que sobresalía del pantalón de tela oscura—. ¿Qué... —tragó seco—... qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

— ¿Qué es lo que debes de hacer, huh? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida—. Ya te lo he explicado, ¿no es así? —Contestó suavemente, cómo un canto celestial antes de la llegada del apocalipsis. Deslizó su mano limpia sobre los oscuros cabellos del magnate, sobresaltándolo—. Lo único que debes de hacer es chuparlo, por supuesto, sin los dientes —tocó su dentadura con la punta de la uña de su dedo índice—. Tan sólo recuerda —recorrió la mejilla contraria con dulzura—. Te castigaré sí no lo haces bien.

Edward observó cuidadosamente los ocelos contrarios antes de tomar una decisión, cerró los suyos.

» Anthony, eres un buen chico. Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

« [...]  _entiendo ese dolor, estás sólo en este mundo, ¿verdad?_  »

Actualmente consideraría una vil mentira el decir que jamás imaginó cómo sería chuparle el miembro viril a otro hombre en toda su vida. Lo había vivido, incontables veces: desde el  **blowjob**  que sus amantes le practicaban en su típico encuentro sexual hasta las orgías mixtas en las que comúnmente participaba en su juventud para saciar aquella llamada «  _curiosidad sexual de adolescente_  » que poseía a todo ser humano antes de cumplir cierta edad. Aun así, él nunca participó cómo el responsable de aquellas felaciones. Por más que admitió que en ocasiones variadas intentó hacerlo con compañeros sexuales masculinos, jamás lo hizo. Y,  a pesar de que nunca imaginó que aquello llegase a ocurrir, en esos momentos, frente a él, tenía un miembro viril húmedo, que goteaba incesantemente aquel pre-semen de aspecto baboso, desde la punta de su hinchado glande hasta los testículos.

Edward sabía de antemano que no recordaba haber detallado el miembro viril de su compañero sexual hacía seis meses atrás, lastimosamente, su atención estaba enfocada en algo mucho más grave. Incluso, entre sus más lúcidos recuerdos, aquellos teñidos de una neblina culposa temporal, jamás lo vio; tan sólo,  _lo sintió_. A pesar de las circunstancias tétricas en la que estaba viviendo, admitió que ese soldado poseía  _un_   _gran paquete entre sus piernas_. Intentó calcular cuánto podría medir, tal vez,  _veinticinco centímetros_... probablemente más; él dudó que menos. Tragó seco, ¿eso había estado dentro de él?

Humedeció sus labios, debía de estar volviéndose loco. Y, no dudó, que ese no fuese el caso. Por todos los padres de la tecnología,  _¿cómo podría pensar que se veía apetitoso?_

 **He perdido**  —pensó—,  **el último rastro de cordura que poseía**  —ya, en esas circunstancias, ¿qué razonamiento podría decirle que eso que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal?

Anthony desactivó el guante que le había protegido con anterioridad, envolviendo así, su mano derecha alrededor del miembro viril con temor de lastimarle; lo último que quería en esas circunstancias era  _ser castigado_. Curvó su espalda, colocándose mucho más cerca del pene contrario, el olor que desprendía su glande le provocaba una extraña pero embriagante nausea que revolvía su estómago: ¿es qué acaso se estaba excitando al tener al Capitán América en esa posición? Tragó seco, decidió proseguir con su tarea asignada, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo con la ayuda de su antebrazo; empleando así, el conocimiento básico de masturbación que cualquier hombre tenía incrustado de forma intuitiva dentro de su cerebro:  _de arriba hacía y de abajo hacia arriba_. Edward seguía observando cómo aquel líquido trasparente seguía saliendo del glande contrario hasta humedecer sus propios dedos, dejándolos así, pegajosos. Temió, cómo cualquier novato, apretar demasiado fuerte el miembro ajeno. Tanto así, que la mirada insistente del rubio sobre su nuca le impedía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo;  _no podía pensar_   _con racionalidad_.

¿Por qué fue que sintió que prefería ser devorado por los lobos?

Y, ¿qué era exactamente lo que debía de hacer a partir de ahora? —. Ya es hora, Anthony —escuchó la ronca voz del rubio cerca de su oído—. Abre la boca —ordenó, erizándole su helada piel. 

Edward no le obedeció de inmediato. Por supuesto, su rostro se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del miembro viril del soldado americano, no obstante, no fue capaz de abrir sus labios. Estaba comenzando a sentir un pavor irreconocible, uno, que juraba que sintió la primera vez que tuvo sexo con él. La mano derecha del Capitán América se deslizó a través del cabello marrón del magnate, a través de su tacto, acariciaba el cuero cabelludo con una dulzura electrizante; limpiándole de todo pensamiento puritano que pudiese tener.

Controlándole.

» Anthony, no necesitas pensar en nadie más que en mí —le volvió a hablar, dedicándole una sonrisa a pesar de que este no pudiese observarlo por la posición en la que se encontraba—. Introdúcelo —ordenó—. Es mucho mejor sí lo haces lento... saboréalo, cómo sí de una paleta se tratase.

Edward metió en su boca el miembro viril del Capitán América, segundos después de la última orden que este había pronunciado. Obedeció cada una de las indicaciones del soldado americano sin abstenerse, olvidando que debía de pensar para sobrevivir. Anthony saboreó el gran falo cómo sí de una paleta se tratara. El líquido salado que desprendía el glande era más que asqueroso, comenzó a envolver su paladar, dejando que sus papilas gustativas se adormecieran; transformando aquella escena en una sensación desagradable. No obstante, él no tenía la libertad de escoger su próximo paso a seguir; debía de continuar con un protocolo escrito por alguien más, tomar un camino distinto, diseñado por un individuo ajeno a él. ¿Por qué es que seguía racionando lo que estaba haciendo? Era mejor olvidar, para proseguir con su trabajo.

Anthony lamió todo el miembro viril del soldado,  _de arriba hacia abajo y_   _de abajo hacia arriba_ , sin meterlo por completo dentro de su boca; el temor de rozarle con sus dientes era tan palpable que estaba volviéndole más loco de lo que estaba. Transcurrieron exactamente tres minutos antes que su garganta sintiera cómo el líquido salado se deslizaba por ella sin arrepentimiento. Edward escuchó un jadeo seco, una respiración profunda, que tardaba más en inhalar que exhalar aquel oxigeno que les permitía permanecer con vida. Lo dedujo, había logrado excitar a aquel héroe de antaño. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al procesar lo que había causado en quién era su agresor principal. Él no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa divertida sobre sus labios; una extraña sensación comenzó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo, una que había estado durmiendo hacía seis meses atrás. ¿Cómo fue qué olvidó aquella arrogancia que le hacía ser él? Sí era capaz de dominar al Capitán América a través de una mamada:  _lo tendría en la palma de su mano_.

—Uhm... —emitió un jadeo—, es allí. Anthony, es... uhm, ¡allí! —Emitió una vez más un jadeo que cubrió la habitación por completo. Aquella extraña picazón que sentía en su garganta comenzaba a crecer cada vez más gracias al placer que el castaño estaba propinando en su miembro con cada lamida.

Y, eso, no estaba:  **nada mal**  —pensó. 

Edward humedeció sus labios. Y, a pesar de encontrarse en una circunstancia caótica e incluso espantosa, decidió intentar algo mucho más osado; que bien, era cierto que podría meterlo en problemas... o, probablemente,  _¿no?_  Anthony alejó su rostro un par de centímetros del miembro viril contrario. La idea que golpeó su cabeza involucraba algo mucho más grande que hacerle tentarse con la falta de su húmeda lengua sobre el falo ajeno. Volvió a abrir su boca, succionando el glande al cortar nuevamente la distancia que los separaba. Edward sintió la mano del rubio envolviendo su cabello castaño, sintió cómo todo su cuerpo aulló en pavor, no obstante, no se alejó de él. Al escuchar la respiración entrecortada del rubio sobre su cuello, era obvio que estaba clamando por más:  _por él_. Intentó darse ánimos mentalmente antes de proseguir con el plan que había trazado con anterioridad, le iba a castigar sin lugar a dudas sí llegaba a fallar. Utilizó la punta de sus dientes para morder el prepucio del soldado, jalando la piel de su glande hasta la posición que había tomado con anterioridad antes de la succión, soltándole así, minutos después. 

Tragó seco, no se había atrevido a levantar su rostro después de la obvia falta que había cometido con anterioridad. Le estaba matando, el silencio de la habitación estaba agrietándole el poco valor que estaba reuniendo. Aun así, cuándo por fin logró agarrar la valentía suficiente para elevar su mirada, sus ocelos marrones lograron encontrarse cara a cara con los celestes del soldado. Los cuales, para su sorpresa, estaban embriagados en un indescriptible placer, incluso para él. Grant decidió moverse en ese lapso de segundo que tomó el menor para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, obligándole a acostarse en aquel frío suelo de la sala de reuniones. Asimismo, deslizó ambas palmas bajo los glúteos del hombre contrario, elevándolos en el aire sin gastar un mínimo de fuerzas. Ubicó su miembro en la entrada ajena, rebuscando en su chaleco un lubricante que debía  _o debía_  de tener.

Había llegado a esa reunión preparado, después de todo.

—He de aceptarlo —relamió sus labios—, no está nada mal. Has logrado sorprenderme, Anthony —le felicitó. Grant, sin querer perder más el tiempo, vació el contenido en la entrada del castaño, observando cómo ésta se deslizaba por fuera para humedecer su propio miembro viril—. Es, una gran lástima, que el tiempo se me esté acabando —le susurró con tristeza;  **él**  deseaba jugar mucho más con  _aquel hombre_. 

— _De hecho, Capitán. Para ser más precisos, le quedan exactamente cinco minutos_  —una armoniosa voz femenina se escuchó a través del comunicador ubicado en el chaleco del soldado—.  _¡Oh! ¿No me diga que hablé demasiado alto? ¡Lo siento tanto, **Boss**! Juro que no quería espantar su polvo... no lo hice, ¿verdad? Odio con toda mi alma sus malditos castigos..._

Y, aquel hermoso silencio que había invadido la habitación con anterioridad,  _se rompió_.  **Thanks, Zoe**  —pensó.

— _Lamento interrumpir en estos momentos, Sir. No obstante, detecté tardíamente una interferencia ilegal dentro de **Stark Industries**_  —la robótica voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se volvió a escuchar dentro de la oficina, esta vez, con mucha más claridad que antes, interrumpiendo la voz femenina detrás del pequeño intercomunicador—.  _Hace exactamente veinticinco minutos, un virus entró en **Avengers Tower** , bloqueando así los trajes de seguridad._ 

—  _¡Ups!_  —Zoe volvió a exclamar divertida a través del intercomunicador—.  _¡El tiempo se ha acabado, Capitán!_  —La comunicación se cortó segundos después.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO PLANEANDO, STEVEN GRANT ROGERS?! —Anthony gritó todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de sí mismo; la información que había obtenido de su Inteligencia Artificial le había despertado del letargo en el cual se encontraba.

 **Pensaré en su castigo después de salir de esta**  —pensó—;  **ya va siendo hora de terminar con esto**  —los labios del Capitán América mostraron una gran sonrisa burlona después de observar el terror a través de los ocelos marrones de su compañero sexual. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando a través de ese cerebro extravagante? No lo sabía, después de todo, un hombre tan inteligente como él había sido cegado por palabras sin sentido, sin una prueba en concreto que demostrara su culpabilidad. La única razón por la cual volvieron a encontrarse era sin lugar a dudas  **H.Y.D.R.A.**  la cual, finalmente, iba a colisionar frente a frente con  **The Avengers** , destruyéndoles  _desde adentro_.

De todas maneras, ¿a quién se le ocurriría pensar que  **Avengers Tower**  jamás fue su verdadero objetivo? Y, qué probablemente, la verdadera misión había concluido exitosamente.

Steven Grant Rogers decidió que no tenía la necesidad de pensar  _más allá_  de lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente. La única alarma que tenía dentro de su cerebro estaba programa para dictar la retirada. No obstante, mientras esta no aullara en el presente, se tomaría la molestia de hacerlo  **suyo**  nuevamente:  _al igual que esa noche_. Realmente deseaba rememorar lo que sucedió aquel día en qué ambos cuerpos se sumergieron en una danza infernal, en aquella habitación oscura, escondiéndose, de la escandalosa guerra que se desató en las calles de Manhattan. Y, en el presente, no sólo se había robado al ídolo de  _todo el mundo_ ; también, secuestró lo único que le pertenecía a ese hombre:  **su vida**. Y, antes que su  _amado castaño_  comenzara a pensar nuevamente con claridad o formular alguna orden que no tardaría en ser cumplida por su Inteligencia Artificial, decidió utilizar el único método que le permitiría a él dominar la situación actual:  _el sexo_.

Y, así, Rogers terminó por agarrar fuertemente los glúteos de un estupefacto castaño, quién, había comenzado a planear estrategias básicas para alejarse de él. Por supuesto, ninguna funcionó. El Capitán América comenzó a separarlos, dándole a entender a Ironman que no importaba lo que planeara, a él le bastaría un único movimiento para demostrarle que había vuelto a caer en sus brazos; en las garras de un ingrato asesino.

 

[—]

 

Edward lo sintió, cómo el miembro viril de Grant comenzó a entrar lentamente en su húmedo interior; bañándole así, en una sensación indescriptible de placer. ¿Es que acaso lo había deseado hasta el nivel de perder la poca consciencia que se había formado en su cabeza después de horas en su inconsciente? Incluso empezó a pensar que el rubio deseaba partirlo por la mitad... ¿cuánto más iba a entrar hasta quedar satisfecho? Había jurado internamente que esa pared en lo más profundo de él no se podría atravesar... ¿o tal vez si? Y, a medida que la penetración emergía dentro de él cómo un ente viviente, cada una de sus paredes internas se contraían de un placer que irritaba al experto más grande en relaciones carnales. Él, notaba cada vez más, cómo el glande contiguo se hinchaba dentro de sí mismo: violándole,  _nuevamente_.

Y,  _otra vez_ , había vuelto a caer en las astutas garras de un lobo hambriento, uno, qué únicamente se alimentaba de corderos indefensos. Dominando así,  _nuevamente_ , a ese extraño niño que seguía viviendo dentro de él. Y, qué ninguno de los dos,  _recordaba_. Anthony humedeció cada una de las grietas de sus resecos labios, sintiendo con precisión cada uno de los movimientos que con certeza golpeaban en su próstata excitándole más. La experiencia del Capitán América le estaba volviendo loco, quitándole así años de encima o al menos, así lo sintió él. E incluso, volvía a ser un adolescente, uno que experimentaba distintas formas de sentir placer para olvidar el dolor que su familia le causaba por la ausencia continua de sus padres. Pensó que esa circunstancia era exactamente la misma; trasladaba la preocupación de la realidad a una dimensión alterna, no pensaba en nada más que en lo que estaba experimentando actualmente. Y, esa clase de sexo, no, esa actual violación, le estaba salvando de alguna u otra forma.  **Weird** , ¿no es así?

Decidió que había llegado la hora de sentir mucho más su sofocante calor. Tanto así, que no se asqueó cuando el cuerpo traspirado del rubio se aferró mucho más al él. Tan profundo, tan íntimo. Edward envolvió cada una de sus piernas, una encima de la otra, sin importar que tanto temblaran, alrededor de la cintura contraria; atrayéndole cada vez más a él. Así, saboreando la piel contraria. Y, cada uno de los roces que se profundizaban en su recto estaba volviéndole loco; deseó, después de perder la cabeza, en que deseaba que el rubio le penetrara mucho más allá de lo que podía hacer; quería ser destruido: partido por la mitad; morir, sin dejar un solo rastro de placer por fuera de su cuerpo.

No obstante, él jamás lo admitiría.

A su vez, Grant decidió obedecer juguetonamente la orden que su presa estaba pidiéndole en un silencioso placer. Agachó su rostro hasta la altura del castaño, observándole; detallando así, la expresión tortuosa de placer que mostraba a través de su fino semblante. Y, el soldado, llegó a pensar que estaba descendiendo al infierno; no todos los días existía un ser humano que le encendiera hasta ese punto. Y, logró pensar, que sí realmente Lucifer existía; debía de llamarse  **Anthony Edward Stark**. Un animal era incapaz de reprimir cada uno de sus instintos; lo que significaba, qué él no iba a detenerse tampoco a racionar lo que estaba haciendo. Y, a estas alturas del juego:  _debía terminarlo_. Humedeció cada uno de sus labios, deslizando sus dedos alrededor del rostro contrario. Y, antes de dominarle por completo, le plantó un beso demandante, lascivo, que cargaba con el significado más puro del sexo:  _el placer carnal_. Grant tenía un único propósito, uno, en el que cada uno de sus movimientos involucraban la meta de mantener el cerebro del castaño ocupado en  _algo más_. Y, ese  _algo_ , era  **él**.

Había llegado a una egoísta conclusión: todo lo que le perteneciera al contrario,  _realmente_ , le pertenecía a él. Logró apoderarse de su cuerpo:  _dos veces_. ¿Qué estaba impidiéndole realmente dominar cada uno de los rincones de su majestuosa mente?  **Nothing** , nadie era realmente capaz de interponerse en su meta final. Después de todo, había tomado una resolución, no descansaría hasta que el castaño reaccionara en lo más mínimo a él. Controlaría toda su vida; su atención, siempre lograría enfocarse sólo en su voz, desear su tacto, absorber su respiración e incluso, velar por él.  **Yes** , estaba deseando que el magnate se volviera loco con tan sólo pensar en su presencia.

Steven estaba completamente consciente que le había deseado en los últimos seis meses, cada una de las estocadas lo reafirmaban, una tras otra admitía que en lo más profundo de él, deseó dominarlo más de una sola vez. Y, a pesar de que cada una de sus maliciosas acciones no tenían nada más que estrategias de batalla a largo plazo; por alguna extraña razón él evitaba herirlo profundamente. Al menos, de forma consciente, no tenía las intenciones de borrar su existencia. Anthony era, desde su perspectiva, el nuevo juguete que la justicia le había brindado. La forma más fácil de acabar con esa falsa libertad que había construido Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Y, ¿por qué no decir que del resto del mundo también?

Grant había aprendido a través de los años cómo influenciaba la fuerza de supersoldado en la resistencia de cuerpos ajenos al suyo. La intensidad que él estaba acostumbrado a ejercer variaba siempre de pareja.  A veces, era tan voraz que podría destruir los huesos de sus amantes, otras, era mucho más romántico, pasional, que evitaba herirle de forma visible. No obstante, cuando llegaba la hora de la despedida, lo único que alcanzaban a saborear era un beso amargo de un adiós. Y, a pesar de estar consciente de cada una de ellas; después de todo, evaluaba a sus futuros amantes, existían excepciones a la ecuación anterior planteada. Y, eso, le estaba impidiendo pensar en un significado. Él, ni siquiera sabía porque era tan amable con ese hombre que se envolvía entre sus brazos,  _bañado en placer_.

Grant no tenía una respuesta en concreto, cada una de las formulas empleadas podrían dar una solución, pero sólo existía una única respuesta. Una, que por supuesto, él omitió.

—Anthony —le llamó, dulcemente al oído—. Me gustas.

Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba esta emoción que brotaba desde el nacimiento de su estómago. ¿Es que acaso era un placer indescifrable? O era una emoción desconocida al escuchar la voz ronca del Capitán que rompió la única cuerda de cordura que todavía quedaba amarrada dentro de su cerebro—. Más... —le rogó, aferrando cada vez más ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura del soldado, unificando ambos cuerpos en uno sólo, creando, un sentimiento de excitación inexplicable—. Mucho más rápido, por favor... —tartamudeó, a través de profundos gemidos que volvían cada vez más loco al rubio—. ¡ _Steven_!

Grant no dudó ni un solo segundo en cumplir la petición  _exigente_  que Edward le había ordenado a él; el soldado logró embriagarse una vez más con aquel olor que desprendía la situación que ambos estaban viviendo en la actualidad:  _el aroma amargo del sexo crudo_. Y, así, aumentó cada vez más sus movimientos dentro de él, llevando una penetración más profunda que la otra. Consiguió escuchar a través de los gemidos del castaño la fricción entre ambos cuerpos al chocar con cada nueva estocada; haciéndose a través de los minutos más rápida, profunda, escandalosa. Y, desde el punto de vista de la pareja, un delirio infernal.

No obstante, ¿en dónde había quedado el hecho de que el tiempo se había acabado para ambos?  **Cinco minutos más**  —, pensó. Deseando, que todo lo sagrado que tenía dentro de H.Y.D.R.A. le cumplieran la egoísta petición.

 **Tan sólo estoy pidiendo cinco minutos más** —más, para sentir aquel cuerpo que cada segundo que avanzaba el reloj de su muñeca se volvía completamente suyo. Hasta el punto, de que no fuese capaz de aceptar a alguien más.

 

[—]

 

—  _¿Sir?_  —La autónoma voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se escuchó una vez más dentro de la habitación—.  _Lamento de todo... ¿corazón? Interrumpir su encuentro casual, no obstante, un objeto no identificado se está acercando hacía **Avengers Tower**  a una velocidad alarmante_ —la Inteligencia Artificial intentó alertar a la pareja que estaba sumergida en su propio mundo—.  _Sir, he dicho que un objeto no identificado se está acercando a toda velocidad hacía_   ** _Avengers Tower_** _..._

**¡BOOM!**

»  _Permítame corregir mi advertencia. Sir, un objeto no identificado acaba de colisionar en **Avengers Tower**._

Tan sólo bastó una única explosión para regresar al mundo real al par de individuos que se entregaron sin piedad a brazos de la lujuria en medio de una extraña velada. La oficina principal de reuniones en la que se encontraban comenzó a ser cubierta de un asqueroso polvo grisáceo que se levantó en la onda de choque;  _lamentablemente_ , este mismo fue succionado por la ventilación que activó la Inteligencia Artificial. La algarabía que se comenzó a formar en el salón de eventos regresó de golpe al anfitrión de la fiesta a la realidad. Anthony le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio al sujeto que todavía seguía –en el peor de los escenarios– dentro de él.

— ¡LO HABÍAS PROMETIDO, MALDITA SEA! —Edward, explotó—. ¡DIJISTE QUE SÍ VENÍA CONTIGO NO LASTIMARÍAS A NADIE DE LA FIESTA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICISTE AQUÍ, ROGERS?! —Le gritó, golpeando un par de veces el pecho del rubio con su mano derecha; aquella, que alguna vez portó el guante de su armadura—. ¡HEY! ¡PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MALDITO ANCIANO! — ¡¿Es qué estaba ignorándole también?!

— ¿Quieres guardar silencio, por favor? —Le ordenó, a pesar de que su voz salió profundamente desconcertada. Grant colocó la palma de su mano sobre los labios de un alterado héroe para que se callara de una vez por todas—. En primer lugar, esto no estaba dentro de nuestro plan —le confesó, intentando recordar allí en dónde se encontraba involucrar explosivos con ellos todavía dentro de  **Tower Avengers**. ¿Habían hecho eso sin su consentimiento?  _Alexander tendría muchas cosas que explicar_.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo después de escuchar lo que el soldado había afirmado con seguridad. Sí  **él**  no había sido el culpable... entonces, ¿quién era? Deslizó suavemente su mano encima de la contraria, dándole a entender que podría despejar su boca; estaba  _tranquilo_ —. J.A.R.V.I.S. —llamó a su Inteligencia Artificial, arrugando su entrecejo—. ¿Qué demonios  _fue_  aquello que causó la explosión en mí Torre? —Preguntó, odiaba enormemente no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

— _Sir, calculo que el objeto no identificado cargaba con un arsenal potente en bombas que penetraron la seguridad de la Torre. Cada explosivo tuvo una reacción inmediata en mi sistema de reconocimiento. Probablemente, un 99,9% sean material fabricado por Stark Industries. Aun así, me temo decirle que ninguno de los invitados posee algún dispositivo que provoque una explosión de tal magnitud_  —explicó con naturalidad la Inteligencia Artificial—.  _O que provoque alguna explosión venidera. Todos, sin excepción, están limpios._

Anthony comenzó a temblar con ira, dirigiendo su mano empuñada en dirección al rostro del soldado americano—. TÚ... ¡ME MENTISTE, ROGERS!

Grant detuvo el puño contrario antes de que llegase a tocar su rostro—. ¿En serio? ¿Nuevamente en mi cara? —Le cuestionó con diversión, aquella burla hervía cada vez más la sangre del castaño—. La verdad, creo que no tienes tiempo de preocuparte por mí, Bebé —le recordó, deslizando su mano libre por el rostro del contrario—. Jugaremos otro día, ¿vale? Papá tiene que trabajar en estos momentos —se agachó, besando suavemente los labios ajenos—. Ya va siendo hora de retirarse.

—  _¿Capitán?_  —La armoniosa voz femenina volvió a escucharse a través del trasmisor. Y, a pesar de la última vez, sonó un poco rasposa, cómo sí una interferencia estuviese entrando al sistema—.  _Tenemos más que un pequeño problema. Es uno gigantesco, ¡colosal! Y, por referirme a un problemón, me refiero a la cabeza, Capitán. ¡A su maldita cabeza!_

Rogers lanzó un largo suspiro de sus labios. Tomó entre sus dedos la chaqueta oscura que estaba tirada en el suelo a unos centímetros de la mesa de reuniones. Y, antes de levantarse, decidió observar los ocelos marrones de su compañero sexual. Le daba lastima dejarlo en ese estado, pero el deber estaba llamándole. Y, prefería dejarle en ese estado que volver a estar inactivo durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Comenzó a vestirse sin desperdiciar un solo segundo, deslizando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón para intentar disimular su todavía erección—. M.O.D.O.K. —contestó, después de un largo minuto de silencio. 

Anthony volvió a fruncir el ceño allí en dónde se encontraba, eso no debía de ser más que una maldita broma: al igual que la bomba—. M.O.D.O.K. —Repitió—. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo A.I.M. en mi Torre el día de hoy, Rogers? —Le cuestionó, desviando su mirada de las acciones del soldado. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener otra erección por verlo arreglarse el cinturón de cuero negro que estaba vistiendo sobre los pantalones.

Grant le observó nuevamente con aquella sonrisa divertida que sacaba de nervios a cualesquiera—.  _Capitán, es hora de irse_  —la voz de Zoe volvió a escucharse a través del trasmisor—.  _Ya se ha preparado el jet para retirarnos, estamos en la azotea._

Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo una memoria digital—. A.I.M. se infiltró en tú sistema de seguridad cuándo ataqué hace seis meses atrás, eso, es un regalo,  **My Love**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DEL AUTOR:
> 
> » Por fin me puse al día en este servidor.
> 
> » ¡Cuánto lamento la tardanza! Me tardé milenios, lo sé. Y lo siento, no puedo prometer nada; porque... quienes ya saben cómo soy. Podría incluso tardar en publicar dentro de dos años. Ja, ja, ja.
> 
> » Mejor es tarde que nunca.
> 
> » Llevaba tiempo sin narrar lemon, esto ha sido un desastre total.
> 
> » Es un regalo para Marii. Ella me estuvo insistiendo tanto por Whatsapp. Recuérdenme no darle mi número de teléfono a mis lectores.
> 
> » Todavía le debo el regalo de cumpleaños a Mr. ¡Ugh!
> 
> » La verdad, espero de todo corazón que hubiesen disfrutado de la lectura.
> 
> HUGS AND KISS.
> 
> AN.


End file.
